Not Every Bird Likes to Whistle
by RoxanneBlackbird
Summary: Noch vor der Flucht von Harry Potter aus Little Whinging wird ein paar Kilometer entfernt die siebzehnjährige Hexe Faye Birdsong gekiddnapt. Voldemort lässt sie kurzerhand in einen Kerker sperren, um ihr Informationen zum Aufenthaltsort ihrer Eltern zu entlocken. Allerdings hat niemand der Todesser mit ihrem klaren, rationalen Verstand gerechnet. Bei ihrer Flucht aus dem Manor schn
1. Catching the Fairy

Herzlich willkommen zu einer neuen Fanfiction,

Wenn es euch gefallen hat, lasst mir gerne einen Kommentar da.

Viel Spaß,

Roxanne

Kawumm.

Kawumm.

Kawumm.

Kawumm.

KRACK.

Die Tür zu dem kleinen Einfamilienhaus barst splitternd auf und eine Gruppe von schwarz gewandeten, maskierten Menschen stob in den kleinen Eingangsbereich.

Das Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren hielt sich im Schatten der vier großen Ficus- Bäume neben der Treppe.

‚Todesser' schoss es der Siebzehnjährigen durch den Kopf, während sie sich noch ein Stückchen weiter zurückzog. Vorsichtig, um sich nicht durch die neben ihr stehende Reisetasche zu verraten, zog sie sich noch ein minimales Stückchen weiter zurück, auskalkulierend, wie ihre Chancen standen, lebend aus dem Schlamassel herauszukommen.

Es handelte sich um sieben Anhänger Voldemorts, drei von ihnen waren in die zweite Etage vorgedrungen und zerwühlten jetzt gerade das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern.

Beweis dafür: das Knarzen der Bodendielen, die nur in diesem Raum des Hauses verlegt waren. Zwei weitere standen schmiere neben der Eingangstür, die Zauberschläge im Anschlag und den Blick wachsam in die entgegengesetzten Richtungen gewendet. Und dann war da noch die Frau. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte, kaum, dass sie wie die Herrin des Hauses über die Schwelle geschritten war, ihre Maske und Kapuze abgenommen, hatte mit wachsamen Augen eine Runde durch das Foyer gedreht und war dann in den Nachbarraum geschritten.

Sie war die größte Sorge der Schülerin, denn sie war berüchtigt für die Grausamkeit, mit der sie die brutalsten Zauber präzisiert ausführte. Mit den Anderen würde sie fertig werden, einen stummen Silencio zu beiden, dann Levicorpus oder Stupor und dann wäre sie weg.

„Dolohov, Yaxley, Mulciber- Kommt her, die Vögelchen sind ausgeflogen!" kommandierte die fast schon enttäuschte Stimme von Bellatrix, als sie aus dem Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt war. In der Hand hielt sie einen silbernen Bilderrahmen.

„Der Lord wir nicht erfreut sein, wenn er hört, dass sie weg sind!"

„Er wird es nie erfahren, Nott!"

„Du weißt, dass er aus allen die Wahrheit herausbekommt, Bella" sagte die kühle, schwingende und merkwürdig bekannte Stimme der Mannes neben Nott.

„Snape, niemand hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt. Er hat dich nur mit uns geschickt, weil du die besten Verhörtechniken kannst bei denen das Opfer nicht sofort stirbt."

Snape. Lehrer für Zaubertränke an Hogwarts? Auch er war hier, damit standen die Chancen für eine Flucht noch geringer. Natürlich war es irgendwann durchgesickert, dass der Zaubertrankmeister nicht mehr nur ein normaler Lehrer war, allerdings hatte Faye Birdsong immer den Hintergedanken gehabt, dass er in etwas viel größerem drin steckte, als Todessergeschichten.

„Lasst uns das Haus abbrennen und verschwinden. Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass der Informant und Unsinn erzählt hat. Man kann Fletcher nicht trauen."

„Er ist ein Mitglied des Ordens" meinte Snape, Bellatrix schnaubte.

„Sowie du auch, dir traue ich auch nicht."

Diesmal machte Snape etwas, was wie eine Art Lachen klang. Aber Snape lachte nicht, normalerweise jedenfalls nicht.

Sie verließen das Gebäude, die zersplitterte Tür setzte sich von selbst wieder zusammen und mit einem lauten Klicken schloss sie sich ab.

Faye löste sich augenblicklich aus ihrer Starre, in dem Wissen, dass ihr nur noch wenige Sekunden blieben, um diesem Grill zu entkommen. Die ausgebeulte, alte Tasche ihrer Mutter aus dem staubigen Eck gezerrt und mit dem Zauberstab in der anderen Hand flüchtete sie sich die Treppe hinauf und sprang hinter die Brüstung am oberen Treppenabsatz, als erneut die Tür aufsprang.

„Hier war gerade jemand" rief einer der Männer, den Zauberstab gen Treppe gerichtet.

„Vermutlich nur eine Katze. Hier war niemand, Bellatrix hätte sie gefunden."

„Und wie erklärst du dir die Staubspuren, Mulciber?"

Das Mädchen hielt den Atem an, als sich offensichtlich Schritte ihrem Standpunkt näherten.

Tief durchatmend spannte die Ravenclaw die Muskeln an, konzentrierte sich auf das, was nun kommen würde.

Ehe der Mann auch nur die vierte Stufe erreicht hatte, kam Faye aus ihrer Deckung hervor, schockte ihn mit einem stummen Stupor und sandte einen präzisen Petrificus Totalus auf den Zweiten. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, traf sie selbst ein Zauber in den Rücken und sie spürte, wie sich Fesseln um ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke schnürten.

Der Zauberstab viel klackernd zu Boden und wurde kurz darauf von einer bleichen Hand mit langen Fingern aufgehoben.

„Snape" keuchte Faye, doch ein Silencio des Lehrers überließ es den Blicken, ihn zu töten.

„Ausgezeichnete Arbeit" lobte Yaxley wichtigtuerisch und ließ die Beute in der Luft schwebend nach draußen abtransportieren.

„Habt ihr sie?" Voldemorts Stimme hallte durch den Raum wie Nebel, als wäre er selbst nicht wirklich da.

„Ja, die Tochter. Die Eltern müssen vorzeitig geflohen sein."

„Also habt ihr nichts"

„Doch, wie ich schon sagte…"

„Ich habe euch den Befehl gegeben, Ariadne und Robin Birdsong zu fangen und herzubringen und nicht ihre TOCHTER!"

Bellatrix, die bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch stolz auf und ab geschritten war, war nun stehen geblieben und nur das zitternde Weinglas in ihrer rechten Hand zeugte von ihrer Furcht.

Wie Faye auffiel war Severus Snape der einzige, der durch und durch entspannt schien. Er saß im Sessel beim Kamin, das Weinglas unberührt und fixierte den Ort, wo Voldemort selber saß.

Nagini, seine Schlange lag über der Lehne des Ohrensessels.

„Was sollen wir tun, Herr?" fragte ein pummeliger Mann in der Ecke, leicht gebückt und mit wässrigen, kleinen Augen. Er kam ihr merkwürdig bekannt vor, als hätte sie ihn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen. Auf einem Foto vielleicht.

„Vielleicht kann sie uns noch sagen, wo ihre extrem fürsorglichen Eltern hin geflohen sind. Nein- nicht du, Bellatrix, holt mir Draco. Mal sehen, was er erreichen kann."

Mit einer Verbeugung, die dazu führte, dass seine Nase den Boden berührte, entfernte sich der Pummelige aus dem Raum.

Unterdessen lösten sich die schmerzhaften Fesseln und Ketten, mit denen man Faye an die Marmorsäule gekettet hatte. Wackelig, aber entschlossen stand sie auf, rieb sich ihre Gelenke und schritt mit allem Stolz, den sie hatte in Richtung Kamin.

Die Augen der Anwesenden wurden groß, denn sie trat scheinbar vollkommen furchtlos direkt unter die Augen ihres Anführers.

„Ich kann ihnen nichts sagen. Und selbst wenn ich wüsste, wo sich meine Eltern befinden, würde ich es ihnen nicht sagen!"

„Wir befinden uns in einem Dilemma, nicht wahr, Severus?" Snape nickte nur.

„Wenn du es nicht verraten würdest, wie können wir dann prüfen, ob du die Wahrheit sagst?" Voldemort erhob sich mit einer flüssigen Bewegung und war nur ein wenig größer als das Mädchen selber.

Nagini zischelte.

„Veritaserum."

„Wie immer eine schnelle Antwort und wie immer Zaubertränke" kommentierte Snape gehässig.

„Ich war eben gut darin, das mussten selbst sie einsehen."

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein hagerer Junge mit bleichem Gesicht, weißblonden Haaren und einem schwarzen Anzug trat ein, gefolgt von dem Diener.

„Danke, Wurmschwanz. Nun" er begann um Faye herumzugehen, Draco konsequent ignorierend, „ich glaube dir."

Sie zeigte keine Regung.

„Bringt sie in den Kerker. Aber passt auf, dass uns das Vögelchen nicht entwischt."

Besagter Kerker war alles, was ein Kerker sein konnte: kalt, feucht, dunkel und natürlich nur erreichbar über eine elend lange Treppe. Draco Malfoy hatte ihre Hände erneut verbunden und hielt sie nun mit seinem Zauberstab im Schach. Nachdem er sich erneut vergewissert hatte, dass die Ketten hielten, war auch er verschwunden und hatte sie an die Wand gefesselt und im Dunkeln sitzen lassen.

Es war nur Fayes rationalem Denken zu verdanken, dass sie nicht in diesem Moment einfach nur heulte. Sie war nicht gefühlskalt, allerdings hatte sie es geschafft all das in ein unbedeutendes Eckchen ihres Verstandes zu verbannen, um sich auf die wichtigen, essenziellen Dinge zu konzentrieren.

Sie überprüfte ihre Situation. Die Hände waren mit…war es Leder?...gefesselt.

Ja, unbehandeltes, rohes Leder. Der Eisenring, der die Riemen mit der Kette und der Wand verband, war rau, nass und blätterte schon ein wenig ab. Und die Kette? Die Kette war schon fast unbewegbar steif, da das Wasser sie hatte zusammenrosten lassen. Das bedeutete jedoch auch, dass alles hier porös war, zerstörbar durch ein wenig Arbeit.

Vorsichtig drückte Faye sich, mit den Händen schmerzhaft an der Wand abdrückend, in eine Hockende und anschließend kniende Haltung. Die Hände immer noch auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden lehnte sie sich nach vorne und zog und zerrte an ihren Fesseln. Das Leder schnitt ein wenig ein, doch sie bemerkte, wie sie jedes Mal ein wenig mehr Spielraum hatte.

Ein leichter Film aus Bröseln über ihren feuchten Händen sagte ihr, dass das Material langsam nachzugeben schien. Und endlich, nach mehr als einer Stunde hörte sie das erste wohltuende knacksen. Ein Ring plumpste zu Boden, gefolgt von der gelösten Kette. Erneut veränderte Birdsong ihre Haltung, stand auf und begann den Raum systematisch abzulaufen. Mit einem einzelnen Pfiff erfuhr sie die Beschaffenheit. Er war gar nicht eingeschränkt. Es hörte sich viel mehr an, wie eine Art Tunnelgewölbe. Allerdings hatte es wenig Sinn, in irgendeine Richtung zu laufen, ohne zu wissen, was sie erwarten könnte.

Zurück zu dem Problem der Fesseln.

Die Feuchtigkeit bedeutete, dass irgendwo Wasser sein musste. Diese These wurde bestätigt, als ein feines, leises Plätschern an ihr Ohr drang. Es war in der entgegengesetzten Richtung, in die sie gelaufen war und wurde immer lauter, bis sie bemerkte, dass es kein Wasserstrom war, sondern ein kaputtes Rohr, das an der Wand entlang in den Boden führte.

Auch dieses musste mürbe sein. Mit einem umständlichen Tritt in die vermutete Richtung zerstörte das Mädchen zumindest einen Teil des Rohres und stellte sich nun mit dem Rücken zum Rohr. Das Wasser, welches Ablief war warm, roch nach irgendeiner Seife und war auch seifig.

‚Oh Man, danke an wen auch immer, dass er duscht!'

Wenig später waren die Riemen weg und Faye ließ zufrieden die Handgelenke knacken. Der Strom versiegte und langsam, ihre Fesseln mitnehmend, tastete sie sich an der Wand entlang zurück zur Tür. Sie öffnete sich in ihre Richtung. Mit gut Glück und genug Kraft könnte sie dem nächsten, der hier runter kam, eins überziehen.

Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen entknotete sie die Riemen, knüllte einen Teil der Kette zusammen und umwickelte ihn fest mit den langen Lederstücken. Nachdem sie sich der Festigkeit versichert hatte, wartete die angehende Siebtklässlerin mit dem artifiziellen Morgenstern in Händen auf einen der Todesser.

Sie würde hier herauskommen, koste es, was es wolle.


	2. Flying High in the Evening Sky

Rasselnd glitt die Kette zu Boden. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie schon mehrere Tage an dieser Stelle stehen, auf einen der Todesser wartend.

Faye war gerade versucht, die Augen für einen Moment zu schließen, um sich auszuruhen, als sich tatsächlich etwas näherte, was nach Schritten klang. Sofort waren ihre halb geschlossenen Augen wieder offen, sie sprang schwerfällig (die Kälte hatte sich durch ihre Kleidung gefressen) auf und betete zu allen Mächten, die sie kannte, dass sie hier nun endlich herauskommen würde.

Ein Schlüssel wurde in das Schlüsselloch gesteckt, mit quietschenden Geräuschen hörte man jeden Millimeter des Scharniers aufrutschen und mit einem lauten Knacksen war das Schloss geöffnet.

Das alte Holz schwang zur Seite, Faye schloss die Hand fester um die Kette, spannte ihre schmerzenden Muskeln an und holte aus.

Mit dem Geräusch von brechenden Knochen, klirrendem Metall und einem lauten Stöhnen des Wächters war Birdsong nun wieder vollkommen in der Realität, wachsam wie eh und je.

Im Licht einer der wenigen Fackeln auf der Treppe erkannte sie den Todesser als Yaxley, dessen bereits unschön anzusehende Nase nun merkwürdig eingedellt und mehrfach gezackt war.

„Woups" kommentierte Faye flüsternd. Sein Zauberstab lag in seiner rechten Hand und wanderte alsbald in ihre eigene. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihn mit Magie durch die Tür fliegen und legte Yaxley an der Wand ab. Das Blut verschwand nach einem weiteren Schlenker des neu erworbenen Stabes, die Tür klappte zu, der Schlüssel drehte sich und verschwand dann in einer von Fayes Hosentaschen.

Ohne einen Blick hinter oder neben sich zu wagen, spurtete die Hexe so schnell sie konnte die Treppe hinauf, bis sie an einer weiteren Tür anhielt. Der Korridor ging hier ebenerdig weiter und diese Tür musste zum Salon führen. Ein Schein von Feuer leuchtete durch den Türspalt und vorsichtig, um sich nicht zu verraten, spähte Faye hindurch.

Ihr Blick erstarrte. In Mitten des Raumes stand ein langer Holztisch, die Todesser auf Lehnstühlen um ihn versammelt. Voldemort selbst schien noch nicht anwesend, doch seine Schlange beobachtete wachsam jeden Einzelnen.

Faye fuhr zusammen als dann die Stimme, die so viele Menschen als die  
Letzte auf dieser Welt hörten, ganz nah bei ihrem Versteck ertönte.

„Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, oder Lucius?"

Der älteste Malfoy zuckte ebenfalls zusammen, als sein Gebieter ihn so direkt ansprach.

„Sicher nicht, Herr."

Verachtung sprudelte in Faye hoch, als sie seinen unterwürfigen Ton wahrnahm. Verachtung dafür, dass er so feige war und doch immer seine nicht vorhandene Macht spielen ließ.

Voldemort ließ sich auf dem größten Sessel beim Feuer nieder und während Nagini sich davon machte, öffnete sich die Tür gegenüber.

„Wir haben sie, Herr!" meinte Nott, äußerst zufrieden mit sich, und schubste eine Frau auf den Tisch zu.

Faye erkannte sie sofort.

Es war Charity Burbage, die Muggelkundelehrerin von der ihre Freundin Miriam Whitaker so oft gesprochen hatte. Ihr Umhang war zerrissen, geflickt, dreckig und mit Blut beschmiert. Ebenso ihr Gesicht, könnte man sagen.

Etwa zehn Minuten später war Burbage mit unsichtbaren Seilen gefesselt an der Decke aufgehängt worden und erneut beherrschte Schweigen die Szenerie. Dann, als wäre dies eine Art Bahnhof, schwang die Tür auf und Snape trat ein. Allein.

„Snape, du kommst reichlich spät!"

„Verzeihen sie, mein Lord."

„Setz dich, hier neben Dolohov!"

Ohne zu zögern spazierte Snape an den ihn wachsam beobachtenden Todessern vorbei und ließ sich direkt zu Voldemorts Rechter nieder, gegenüber von Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Nun?"

„Herr, der Orden des Phönix' hat die Absicht, Harry Potter am nächsten Samstag bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit von seinem gegenwärtigen sicheren Aufenthaltsort wegzubringen."

Faye horchte auf, so wie alle Anwesenden. Snape hatte Informationen des Ordens bekommen? Woher? Ihre Eltern hatten einmal in einem Gespräch gesagt, Snape solle von allen Informationen so weit wie möglich fern gehalten werden.

„Samstag…bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit…"

Faye konnte sich in ihrem Kopf einen zynischen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: ‚Offensichtlich. Danke, dass du dein Hörverständnis bewiesen hast…'

„Gut. Sehr gut. Und diese Information stammt-"

„Von der Quelle, über die wir gesprochen haben" erwiderte Snape, gelassen Voldemorts Blick erwidernd.

Birdsong wettete (oder hätte es getan, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst und lebenswichtig) die beiden prüften einander auf geistlicher Basis. Legili- und Okklumentik waren die Stichwörter. Und scheinbar war Snape entweder ein überzeugter Todesser oder ein Okklumentiker, da er Voldemorts Prüfung standhielt.

Etwas anderes jedoch rüttelte eine Erinnerung in Faye wach. Quelle. Wer von den Ordensleuten, die sie kannte, würde etwas an Snape weitergeben, ohne, dass es bemerkt wurde. Die meisten standen voll und ganz hinter Potter und viele waren auch schon tot. Keiner der Mitglieder würde außerdem Snape trauen. Während Snape nun die anderen Todesser genauestens über den Plan informierte, dachte Faye weiter nach.

Wenn er solche Informationen hatte, konnte es sich nur um einen aus dem inneren Zirkel handeln. Dazu gehörten natürlich ihre Eltern, Remus Lupin, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred und George Weasley, Mad- Eye, Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt und sicherlich auch noch Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Bei den letzten Beiden konnte man davon ausgehen, dass sie eher sterben würden, als Harry Potter zu verraten. Auch Kingsley, den sie einige wenige Male getroffen hatte, schätzte sie nicht so ein. Immerhin hatte er Sirius Black geschützt, und das ziemlich erfolgreich. Dumbledore- na der konnte wohl nicht mehr viel preisgeben, außer man rechnet sein Bild in Hogwarts mit ein. Er hat Snape außerdem vertraut.

Faye machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz bei Dumbledores Namen und tauchte kurz in das „Gespräch" ein. Voldemort stand nun neben Lucius Malfoy und so mit dem Gesicht zur Tür. Rasch zog Birdsong sich etwas mehr in den Schatten zurück, als ein merkwürdiger Schrei zu ihr hochdrang. Entsetzt stolperte sie ein paar Schritte zurück, stieß gegen ein Regal, dass sich drehte und sie in einen kleinen Raum hineinbeförderte. Durch einen Spalt, der wohl absichtlich angelegt war, spähte sie vorsichtig hinaus.

„Wurmschwanz, hatte ich dich nicht gebeten, unseren Gefangenen ruhig zu halten?"

„Ja, Herr" Sekunden später quetschte sich der fette Diener aus dem Raum und verschwand die Treppe hinunter. Er hatte die Tür ganz geschlossen und Faye beschloss, wen auch immer zu befreien. Für Burbage konnte sie Nichts tun, einen Raum voller Todesser mit Voldemort selbst unter ihnen zu stürmen, war mehr als lebensmüde. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich gegen die Bücher, drehte sich mit der Wand und folgte den lauten, plumpen Schritten von Wurmschwanz.

Der Weg führte diesmal noch tiefer in die Gewölbe unter dem Manor. Als sie sah, dass der Diener stehen geblieben war, ging sie hinter der nächsten Ecke in Deckung und während er umständlich mit einem großen, vollen Schlüsselbund hantierte, nietete sie ihn mit einem stummen Stupor um. Mit einem gewaltigen Scheppern ging er samt Schlüssel zu Boden, Faye sprang sofort heraus und machte sich daran, das Schloss zu öffnen. Nach dem vierten Schlüssel verließ sie jedoch die Geduld, denn selbst wenn ihre Finger ruhig gewesen wären wie Binns bei Koboldkriegen, jetzt war nicht die Zeit für lange Spielchen.

„Alohomora" flüsterte sie, der Zauber tat sein Übriges und die Tür schwang auf.

„Hallo?" hauchte sie in den dunklen Raum. Es hallte wieder, doch war immer noch leise.

„Du bist kein Todesser?" kam es schwach zurück.

„Nein. Mein Name ist Faye Birdsong. Ich bin gekommen, um sie hier herauszuholen."

„Wie…"

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit, ich mache nun Licht an."

Gesagt, getan.

Der goldene Schein des Zauberstabs erleuchtete einen fast schon gerippeartigen Mann, gehüllt in fadenscheinige Lumpen.

„Mr Ollivander?" fragte Faye entsetzt, während sie schnell ein paar Zauber durchging. Eine leichte, aber warm haltende Decke erschien. Sie half dem Zauberstabmacher auf, legte ihm den Stoff um und bedeutete ihm, still zu sein. Unterdessen beförderte sie Wurmschwanz in den Kerker, zerschmolz die Schlüssel zu einem unförmigen Klumpen und dann machte sich das ungleiche Duo auf den Weg die Treppe hinauf.

Faye bemerkte, dass Ollivander wohl von einem Freiheitstrieb gepackt worden war, denn obgleich es ihn Höllenschmerzen bereiten musste, kämpfte er sich unermüdlich die Stufen hoch, bis sie erneut am Salon standen.

„Wo lang nun?" flüsterte Ollivander außer Atem und nickte in Richtung des Korridors.

„Ich denke, wir können es versuchen. Schaffen sie das?"

„Wenn man aus einer Situation entkommen will, sind Schmerzen nebensächlich. Wille macht stark."

Normalerweise hätte Faye diese Weisheit nun gefeiert, doch beließ sie es bei einem Lächeln und bot ihm erneut ihren Arm an, um sich abzustützen.

Sie waren gerade um eine weitere Ecke gebogen, eine weitere kleine Treppe hinaufgestiegen, als sie endlich eine große, weitläufige Halle erreichten.

Marmorsäulen, silberne Schlangen und ein sich im glänzenden Boden spiegelnder Kristallkronleuchter zierten die gigantische Eingangshalle. Die Tür war nicht minder schmucklos, aus Ebenholz gefertigt mit einem kunstvollen M in der Mitte.

Achtsam, ja keinen Laut von sich gebend, schlichen sie auf die Tür zu. Mit einem Zauber öffnete sie sich und wenige Sekunden später atmeten beide die frische Luft von draußen.

Sie gönnten sich noch lange keine Pause, schlugen sich in eine der Hecken und gelangten somit aus dem Sichtfeld der Fenster hinaus. Im Schutz des Busches atmeten sie auf.

„Der erste Schritt ist geschafft."

„Ich danke dir schon jetzt, Faye."

„Es ist doch nur selbstverständlich" lächelte sie den geschundenen Mann an, der auch ihr vor vielen Jahren ihren Zauberstab verkauft hatte: Roteiche und die Drachenherzfaser eines sehr alten chinesischen Feuerballs, zwölf drei- Viertel Zoll, federnd und elegant.

„Wir sollten jedoch weiter- das Todessertreffen wird nicht mehr lange dauern und dann wird es fast unmöglich sein, zu entkommen. Vor allem, da zwei von ihnen fehlen."

„Zwei?"

„Ich musste Yaxley leider mit meiner Kette vermöbeln."

„Um den ist es auch nicht schade."

Sie lächelten einander an, Faye half ihm auf und sie humpelten mit frisch gefasstem Mut weiter.

„Gibt es ein Ziel?" fragte Ollivander gut eine viertel Stunde später, als sie vor einer weiteren hohen Hecke standen, die scheinbar den Eingang zum Grundstück markierte.

„Ich würde Vorschlagen, wir apparieren ins Hauptquartier des Ordens" murmelte Faye, den Zustand der Hecke untersuchend. Mit beiden Händen im Gehölz wühlte sie sich durch und tatsächlich…

„Hier ist eine Art Durchgang…jedenfalls kann man hindurch kriechen. Schaffen sie das?"

„Sicherlich. Gehen sie vor, Faye. Dann können sie mich ziehen." Sie nickte zustimmend, sah ein weiteres Mal über das bepflanzte, gepflegte Gelände.

Auf dem Bauch, so flach wie möglich, robbte sie vorwärts. Als sie die erste Baumreihe erblickte, fiel ihr ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen.

Sie stand auf.

„Mr Ollivander?"

„Es könnte hier ein Problem geben…"

Faye blieb wie versteinert stehen, bereit zu rennen, als es erneut raschelte und ein weißblonder, feminier Haarschopf auftauchte.

„Narzissa Malfoy?"

„Allerdings"

„Das hätten sie auch einfacher haben können, als durch die Hecke zu kriechen."

„Ich bin nicht gekommen, um euch zurückzuholen, Birdsong. Draco, hilf doch bitte Mr Ollivander."

Faye klappte der Mund auf, als doch tatsächlich Ollivander durch das Loch in der Hecke gekrochen kam, Narzissa ihn herauszog und Sekunden später Draco Malfoy auch auf der diesseitigen Heckenseite stand.

„Was schaust du so blöd, Birdsong?"

„Ruhig, Draco. Wir wollen mit euch fliehen. Der gesamte innere Kreis ist hinter euch her- oder zumindest hinter Ollivander. Wir müssen fort von hier, je länger wir warten, desto größer die Gefahr, dass sie uns entdecken…"

„Du hast etwas vom Hauptquartier erzählt" warf Draco ein, Faye nickte nur. Sie wusste, dass es gefährlich war.

„Ich vertraue euch- heute. Beweist mir, dass es nicht zu Unrecht war."

Mit einem Blick auf die kleine Handtasche von Narzissa streckte Faye ihre Hand aus. Ollivander auf der einen und die beiden Malfoys auf der anderen Seite, apparierte Faye.


	3. The Black's Cage

Um ein Haar wären sie rücklings von der Treppe gestolpert, doch Narzissa hatte noch

rechtzeitig reagiert und sie vor dem Fall bewahrt.

„Danke"

Die ältere Frau lächelte und wandte dann ihr blasses, schmales Gesicht der Tür zu.

„Es ist lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal hier war. Ich wusste nicht, dass es das Hauptquartier ist- oder das meine Tante das zulassen würde."

„Was ist das für ein Haus?" fragte Draco, der Ollivander stützte während Faye sich an besagter Tür zu schaffen machte.

„Es gehörte Sirius Black und nun Potter. Der Grimmauldplatz No. 12, ehemaliges Stadthaus der Blacks" erläuterte die Siebzehnjährige, öffnete die Eichentür und ließ ihre Begleiter eintreten.

Für Faye war dieses Haus vor allem verbunden mit Erinnerungen an die Ferien von vor zwei Jahren, als hier das erste Mal Leben eingekehrt zu sein schien. Erinnerungen an all die Späße mit Sirius und Remus, mit denen sie sich ohne Umschweife angefreundet hatte. Oder an Tonks, mit der sie am ersten Tag Stunden bei der Erkundung zugebracht hatte. An die Weasley Zwillinge, die die ganze Zeit durch die Gegend appariert waren- meistens dorthin, wo sie gerade war- nur, um sie zu erschrecken. An Fleur mit ihrem französischen Akzent, an Bill mit seinen Geschichten von Ägypten und Charlie, der auf die lebhaftestes Art und Weise seine Arbeit mit den Drachen in Rumänien beschrieben hatte.

Jeden einzelnen von ihnen hatte sie kennen gelernt, als sie den Grimmauldplatz aufgeräumt, die Abende zusammen vor dem großen Kamin im Salon zugebracht hatten und die meiste Zeit des Tages nur einander gesehen hatten.

An die Zeiten, als ihre Eltern noch furchtlos gewesen waren. Als sie überhaupt noch da gewesen waren, als Dumbledore selbst noch lebte und diesen nicht- Ordens- Treffen beigewohnt hatte.

Faye wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als etwas wie ein Wind über die kleine Gruppe hinweg strich.

„Was ist das?" schnarrte Malfoy verärgert.

„Severus Snape?"

Birdsong wollte gerade antworten, als sich ihre Zunge für wenige Sekunden in eine unbewegliche, taube Masse verwandelte. Schneller als das Gefühl gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder.

„Zungen- Fesselfluch. Mad- Eye hat den Orden informiert, dass spezifische Sicherheitsmaßnahmen errichtet wurden um Todesser und Snape insbesondere fernzuhalten."

„Das hättest du nicht früher erwähnen können, oder?" schnappte der Blonde.

„Wann denn? Wir sind vor einer halben Minute hier eingetroffen!"

„Anstatt in Erinnerungen herumzudümpeln hättest du uns informieren sollen!"

Ehe sie ihm jedoch eine Antwort entgegenschleudern konnte, hob Narzissa beide Hände.

„Ihr seid schlimmer als ein altes Ehepaar. Ihr solltet besser dafür sorgen, dass Mr Ollivander ins warme kommt. Aber stattdessen zankt ihr euch wie zwei Hühner."

Das brachte wenigstens Faye und Ollivander zum Grinsen. Dies währte jedoch nicht lange, denn nach einem weiteren Schritt in das Innere des Hauses erhob sich eine geisterhafte Gestalt am Ende der Eingangshalle.

„Das ist Dumbledore" kommentierte Birdsong gelassen.

„Aber…"

„Es ist ein Zauber, Malfoy. Wir haben sie nicht getötet" meinte sie in Richtung der Staubgestalt, die im darauf folgenden Atemzug zurück in den Teppich paffte.

„Hier müsste dringend mal sauber gemacht werden."

Narzissa rümpfte die Nase, scheinbar um ein Niesen zu unterdrücken.

„Sie sind ja schon fast komisch" meinte Ollivander und ein Lächeln ließ ihn um mindestens drei Jahre jünger aussehen. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln fast schon als Grinsen, zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich mit wehenden Haaren um.

Die vier Zauberer erklommen die Treppe zum Salon und verschwanden darin.

Nachdem sie Ollivander auf das mit Magie rasch gereinigte Sofa gesetzt hatten, beschwor Narzissa mit einem eleganten Schwung ihres Zauberstabs ein Feuer hervor, das wirkte als wäre es schon seit geraumer Zeit an. Draco stand bei den dunkelgrünen Samtvorhängen und spähte durch einen schmalen Spalt auf die Straße.

„Es ist noch keiner zu sehen."

„Sie glauben vermutlich, wir würden uns nicht hier verstecken."

„Und was nun, Birdsong?"

Faye sah sich für eine Sekunde um, ordnete ihre Gedanken, um dem Malfoy eine möglichst fundierte Antwort zu geben: „Fürs Erste dürften wir hier sicher sein. Allerdings würde ich mich nicht ewig auf den Verteidigungsmechanismus verlassen. Wer weiß, wie einfach er zu brechen ist."

„So lange ich hier bin, dürfte das vorerst kein Problem sein" erwiderte Narzissa und Faye nickte ihr zu. Als Frau aus dem Hause Black waren die Blut-Bande intakt und würden die Gruppe nicht herauswerfen. Dann zückte die ältere Frau ihren Zauberstab und wandte sich dem Salon zu.

„Wenn wir hier bleiben, werde ich einige Änderungen vornehmen."

„Sollten wir uns nicht vorher einen Schutzplan überlegen, falls wir auffliegen?" fragte Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn, als er zusah, wie seine Mutter in der Innentasche ihres Umhangs stöberte.

„Gute Idee. Aber haben wir eine weitere Möglichkeit, außer dieses Gebäude, um uns zu verstecken?" meldete sich Ollivander zu Wort, der sich in eine Decke vor dem Kamin gehüllt hatte.

„Auf die Anwesen der Malfoys können wir nicht zurückkehren. Lucius würde darüber sofort informiert- wir würden ihnen eine Spur legen" begann Narzissa, doch Faye fuhr fort, als sie geendet hatte: „Das Haus meiner Familie liegt in Trümmern und wir haben nie eine Sommerresidenz besessen, geschweige denn mehrere. Mr Ollivander?"

„Das Geld aus dem Laden habe ich in die Materialien für neue Zauberstäbe, die Miete und meinen Lebensunterhalt investiert."

„Könnten wir nicht zu einer von den Familien des Ordens fliehen? Meine Schwester, Andromeda, gehört sicherlich dazu. Oder die Weasleys?"

„Über ihren Häusern liegt bestimmt auch der Fidelius- Zauber und ich habe bisher keinen Kontakt zu den Geheimniswahrern gehabt. Also kann ich euch dort nicht hinbringen."

„Wie wäre es mit einem Haus in der Muggelwelt?" fragte Draco, erneut aus dem Fenster sehend.

„Wir sind praktisch in der Muggelwelt und bis wir eine Wohnung gefunden haben, die wir auch noch irgendwie bezahlen müssen, könnte es Wochen dauern. Wir brauchen einen Rückzugsort, an dem wir nicht so einfach zu finden sind. Eine Art Basis…"

„Du hast doch offensichtlich schon einen Plan, also warum erzählst du ihn uns nicht einfach?" knurrte Draco wütend und Narzissa warf ihm einen strengen und Faye einen neugierigen Blick zu.

Faye schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf, ehe sie mit kühler Miene antwortete. Draco schien dies ein wenig aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Wir müssen uns selbst einen Rückzugsort fernab der Zivilisation errichten. Nur so können wir sicherstellen, dass uns kein Mensch- egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel- uns finden. Es gibt im Vereinigten Königreich einige verschwiegene Plätzchen und ich hatte vor meiner Entführung eigentlich eine Flucht nach Fife geplant. Dort in der Nähe gibt es einen Wald, Tentsmuir Forest, der meinen Anforderungen genügt hat. Er ist groß genug, dass wir dort nicht direkt entdeckt werden und nicht zu groß, sodass wir uns nicht verlieren können. Ein Robin-Hood Lebensstil wäre dort auf jeden Fall möglich."

„Robin…Hood?" fragte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Eine Held der Muggel aus dem Mittelalter. Seine Geschichte ist aber hierfür irrelevant."

„Tatsächlich" warf Ollivander plötzlich ein, „Kenne ich Tentsmuir Forest ziemlich gut. Ich war dort bereits ein paar Mal, um Holz zu beschaffen. Allerdings ist das schon mehrere Jahrzehnte her, sodass sich daran keiner mehr erinnern darf. Trotzdem habe ich dort mal einen Unterschlupf errichtet, um ein bestimmtes Ritual der Bowtruckle zu beobachten."

„Ist das jetzt reiner Zufall, oder hast du das auch eingeplant, Birdsong?"

„Kein Grund, mir gegenüber so misstrauisch zu sein, Malfoy. Ich bin hier, um zu überleben und das mit oder ohne deine Hilfe. Dass Mr Ollivander den Wald bereits einmal besucht hat, war mir nicht bekannt."

„Das spielt auch keine Rolle. Wichtig ist, dass wir einen Plan begonnen haben" unterbrach Narzissa den sich anbahnenden Streit der beiden Teenager, „Ihr benehmt euch absolut kindisch. Wir überlegen uns jetzt den Rest der Basis, dann werden wir etwas zum Anziehen und zu Essen organisieren."

Draco funkelte Faye ein letztes Mal böse an, diese verdrehte nur die Augen.

 _‚_ _Kindisch- und wie. Malfoy verhält sich gerade so, als würde ich mit Absicht Fallen legen. Ist er so paranoid?'_

„Wir benötigen eine Art kleine Hütte, die wir dann mit ein paar simplen Sprüchen in ein gemütliches Heim verwandeln können" begann Mr Ollivander fachmännische, der Tatendrang schien ihn mit neuem Leben zu erfüllen, „Vergleichbar mit den handelsüblichen Zelten. Wenn wir ein solches finden, können wir den Zauber auf die Hütte übertragen."

„Und wie funktioniert das?" fragte Faye neugierig.

„Es gibt ein oder zwei Zaubersprüche, mit denen das möglich ist. Selbst, wenn kein Zelt hier im Haus ist, kann ich mit Varianten den Zauber nachmachen und auf unser neues Heim anwenden."

Die Schüler sahen ihn verdutzt an und er antwortete mit einem sanften Lächeln: „Meine Lieben, ich bin um einiges älter als Sie alle und Verzauberungen gehören zu meinem Fachgebiet. Sie sollten jedoch vielleicht im Gegenzug ihre Defensivmagie aufpolieren, damit wir mehrere Schilde errichten können und nicht so schnell entdeckt werden."

„Ich kann das mit dem Innenleben organisieren" warf Narzissa ein, beschwor ein großes Blatt Pergament und erläuterte kurz, was sie vorhatte.

„Dann bleibt uns nur noch, die Bücher zu wälzen" meinte Draco und verlieh damit der Sprachlosigkeit eine Form, „Damit dürften wir hier kein Problem haben."

„Ausgezeichnet. Was glaubt ihr, wie lange das dauern könnte?"

„Sicherlich mehrere Tage… außer wir erweisen uns als ausgesprochen schnelle Lerner."

„Sind wir eingebildet, Birdsong?"

Faye seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Doch ehe sie sich verteidigen konnte, war Narzissa bereits eingetreten: „Lass das arme Mädchen ein wenig in Ruhe, Draco. Sie hat ein paar anstrengende Tage hinter sich und du wurdest besser erzogen."

„Eine andere Sache noch" fiel Faye plötzlich ein, mit einem Hauch Panik in ihrer sonst so ruhigen Stimme, „Wir müssen den Orden warnen. Wenn sie ihren Plan, Potter am 30. Juni wegbringen wollen, werden sie den Todessern direkt in die Arme laufen."

„Das werden wir auch noch herausfinden, aber zuerst müssen wir etwas essen und diesen Raum etwas bewohnbarer machen" befand Ollivander und Draco nickte.

„Birdsong und ich machen eine Erkundungstour durch das Haus und schauen, ob wir etwas Nützliches finden können, während ihr hier ein Lager aufschlagt" beschloss Draco, packte Faye sanft am Handgelenk und zog sie durch die quietschende Tür auf den dunklen, staubigen Treppenabsatz.

„Was sollte das denn?" flüsterte Faye mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und Draco betrachtete sie mit einer Mischung aus Frust, Zorn und Genervtheit an.

„Wir würden meiner Mutter nur im Weg stehen. Sie soll sich ruhig ein wenig austoben können und Ollivander sollte lieber beim Feuer bleiben. Wie zur Hölle kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben, bei alldem, was in den letzten 48 Stunden passiert ist?"

„Wie meinen?"

„Deine Eltern sind aus dem Königreich geflohen, euer Haus wurde niedergebrannt, du wurdest entführt, bist aus einem schwer gesicherten Haus geflohen und hast uns in dieses Haus gebracht. Das ist verrückt. Jeder normale Mensch würde platzen vor Panik und du verhältst dich so, als wäre das hier ein gewöhnlicher Frühlingsspaziergang!"

„Du regst dich extrem über etwas auf, was dich überhaupt nichts angeht. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, in Stresssituationen den Kopf zu verlieren."

Ehe sie sich umdrehen konnte, um die Treppenstufen nach oben zu gehen, legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schultern und Malfoy fixierte sie mit seinen ernsten grauen Augen.

„Du wirst irgendwann daran zerbrechen, dass du all diese Dinge verdrängst. In irgendeinem unpassenden Zeitpunkt werden sie auf dich einstürzen und du wirst unfähig sein, dich dagegen zu wehren."

„Allerdings werde ich mich nicht dir öffnen, Malfoy. Dafür bist du nicht qualifiziert."

„Darum geht es nicht" presste Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Ich habe Menschen gesehen, die kalt und unnahbar getan haben. Es wird sich gegen dich wenden und macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Es macht dich nicht stärker, sondern verwundbarer."

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"

„Gönn' dir einen Moment des Kontrollverlustes. Du kannst es kontrollieren, also solltest du das ausnutzen. Wenn du jemanden brauchst, musst du mich nur fragen."

Fayes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen: „Du verhältst dich äußerst merkwürdig, sehr verdächtig."

„Ich bin nicht verdächtig, ich versuche nur, nett zu sein!"

„Untypisch, sag ich doch."

„Diese Debatte ist vollkommen sinnlos" seufzte Draco und folgte dem Mädchen die Stufen in den zweiten Stock. Die drei Räume (drei Schlafzimmer) waren vollkommen verlassen und noch immer so trübselig, gammelig und feucht wie beim letzten Mal.

Ein leerer Bilderrahmen mit grauem Hintergrund hing noch immer an derselben Stelle.

„Zu wem gehört der?"

„Phineas Nigellus Black, ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Das Bild konnte nicht abgenommen werden. Aber vielleicht sollten wir es abdecken, wenn wir länger hier bleiben?"

„Nie von ihm gehört" erwiderte Draco nachdenklich, „Ob Mutter etwas über ihn weiß."

Sie erklommen die Stufen und warfen nur recht kurze Blicke in die Räume, die man während der Zeit des Ordens mit mehreren Zaubern belegt hatte, damit alle Mitglieder einen Schlafplatz hatten. Doch die Zauber wurden beim letzten Verlassen scheinbar aufgehoben.

„Es muss hier ziemlich eng gewesen sein" kommentierte der jüngste Malfoy und sah einer Gruppe Mäuse zu, wie sie rasch unter einem der Bettrahmen verschwanden, „Allein die Weasley- Familie würde das Haus überfüllen."

„Zur Hoch-Zeit, das muss vor zwei Jahren gewesen sein, wurden hier über zwanzig Personen beherbergt, plus noch einige, die kommen und gehen, wie es ihnen passt. Aber wir sind ja nicht umsonst Magier."

„Aber warum genau dieser Ort? Es muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass es nicht ewig nur fünf oder sechs Menschen geben wird, die mit machen."

„Hogwarts wäre zu offensichtlich gewesen, auch wenn die magische Defensive extrem gut ausgerüstet ist- Außerdem hätte es nach dem Ende der Sommerferien alle Schüler in Gefahr gebracht. Andere gut beschützte Häuser sind selten zu finden und als Sirius noch am Leben war, waren noch einige Flüche und Banne intakt, die über die grundlegenden Zauber hinausgehen. Selbst jetzt ist das hier eines der sichersten Gebäude in ganz Britannien, einfach, da die Flüche vor Ewigkeiten eingerichtet wurden und diejenigen, die sie aufheben könnten, schon sehr lange tot sind."

Sie erreichten den letzten Treppenabsatz, auf welchem nur zwei Türen zu sehen waren: die zur den Zimmern der Black- Brüder.

„Regulus Arcturus Black? Ich glaube, ich habe ihn mal auf einem Stammbaum gesehen. Glaubst du, er hat seine Tür mit Flüchen geschützt?"

„Von allem, was ich über ihn gehört habe, ist das zu vermuten, aber ich denke, der Orden hat klar Schiff gemacht"

Draco öffnete die Tür nach einem skeptischen Blick.

Die Pracht des Raumes war unverkennbar. Strahlende Slytherinfarben waren überall erkennbar: vor dem Kamin stand eine schwarze Ledercouch, über das Bett war bis ins kleinste Detail das Wappen der Blacks gemalt, Bücherregale säumten die Wände, ein Fenster mit grünen Vorhängen lag gegenüber der Tür und auch der Boden war getreu dem Schlangenstil aus schwarzem Marmor.

„Sieht aus wie ein kleiner Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Muss ja wirklich ungemütlich sein."

„Eigentlich nicht, man gewöhnt sich an die Bullaugen und diese etwas kühle Atmosphäre. Aber warst du wirklich noch nie in einem anderen Gemeinschaftsraum außer dem der Ravenclaws?" er schien aufrichtig perplex.

„Entschuldige, dass ich mich an die Schulregeln halte."

„Also nein. Wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind zeige ich dir mal die ganzen Geheimnisse. Muss ja ganz schön öde für dich gewesen sein, so ganz ohne Abenteuer. Jemals etwas Verbotenes getan?"

„Immerhin hatte ich die Möglichkeit, eine gute Schulbildung zu bekommen und war nicht 24/7 mit kindischen Zankereien beschäftigt."

„Und trotzdem warst du nicht die beste- das war noch immer Granger und ich war auf Platz zwei."

„Hat dir das Snape erzählt?" fragte Faye mit skeptischem Blick. Dass ihr die Topposition verwehrt wurde, nahm sie Hermine nicht übel (das Mädchen war einfach sehr klug und ambitioniert), allerdings erinnerte sie sich noch gut daran, im vierten und sechsten Jahr den zweiten Platz der Jahrgangsrangliste ergattert zu haben, auch wenn sie ihn sich mit einigen anderen Schülern geteilt hatte. Draco war öfter auf Platz drei, als auf Platz zwei.

„Allerdings. Er meinte, ich wäre nicht alleine, aber fast an Granger."

Faye nickte abwesend und ließ ihm in dem Glauben. Schulnoten waren nicht wirklich die Top- Priorität in diesem Augenblick.

Schulranglisten schienen im Angesicht wahrer Herausforderungen geradezu lächerlich, nichtig.

Draco betrachtete die losen Pergamentrollen und aufgeschlagenen Schulbücher auf dem massiven Ebenholzsekretär: „Er hat sich scheinbar ausgiebig mit Zauberkunst und Alte Runen beschäftigt. Schau dir diese Diagramme und Notizen an."

Faye trat neben ihm und Draco händigte ihr die zusammengehefteten Zettel aus. Intrikate Runenringe in verschiedenfarbiger Tinte, sowie verschiedene Sprüche in unverständlicher Sprache füllten die Seiten. Runenbänder schlängelten sich drum herum.

Auf einer zweiten Seite hatte er ein Medaillon gezeichnet, Details separat aufgezeichnet und Beschreibungen hinzugefügt, ebenso wie mehrere durchgestrichene Überlegungen zu einem Öffnungsmechanismus.

„Hat er das für sich gebastelt?"

Doch Faye, die mehrere Jahre Alte Runen gehabt hatte (im Gegensatz zu Draco, der Arithmantik bevorzugte), schüttelte den Kopf und drehte den Kopf, um eine weitere Schlinge der Runenbänder zu entziffern.

„Das hier sind eigentlich Imitationssiegel. Wenn man sie aktiviert und einen Gegenstand darauf platziert, merkt sich das Siegel jegliches Detail. Danach kann man einen ähnlichen Gegenstand darauf legen und das Siegel überträgt die Details darauf. Eine perfekte Kopie und kein Zauber wird belegen können, dass es sich nicht um das Original handelt."

„Das wäre perfekt für einen Raub, aber warum sollte er dann diese Papiere offen herumliegen lassen?"

„Er muss gestorben sein, bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte."

„Oder er hat die Sache nie durchgezogen, weil der Besitzer was mitbekommen hat? Hat sein Bruder euch Nichts über ihn erzählt?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Er wollte wohl nicht darüber sprechen, immerhin hat Sirius sich nicht so gut mit dem Rest der Familie verstanden."

„Bellatrix war auch wochenlang beängstigend gut gelaunt, als er starb. Mutter hat selten ein Wort über ihn verloren und Vater hat sich nur mit ihm beschäftigt, als er ausbrach. Er wollte die Methode genauestens studieren und sich für den Ernstfall aufheben, aber da keiner weiß, wie genau er entkam…"

Faye schwieg. Manche Geheimnisse behielt man besser für sich und den Orden.

„Mich würde nicht wundern" fuhr Draco fort, als er es aufgegeben hatte, Faye Informationen zu entlocken, „Wenn er irgendwelche mächtige Magie dafür verwendet hat. Runensiegel werden in Azkaban nicht funktionieren, aber wenn er auch nur halb so begabt war, wie Regulus, wundert es mich eher, dass Bellatrix ihn erwischen konnte."

„Mich interessiert eher, was Regulus mit dem Siegel vorhatte und was damals vorgefallen ist. Denkst du, deine Mum könnte etwas davon wissen? Immerhin war sie ja auch am Todessertreffen beteiligt."

„Möglich wäre es. Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Eltern? Warum sind sie nicht auch in dieses Haus geflohen, wenn es doch so sicher ist?"

„Das war ihnen zu vorhersehbar. Sie werden sich irgendwohin zurückgezogen haben, wo sie niemand kennt oder vermutet. Damit haben sie sich die optimale Deckung geschaffen. Mit ein paar Zaubern für das Aussehen sind sie sozusagen perfekt geschützt vor Voldemort."

„Abgesehen davon, dass sie Ordensmitglieder sind, warum ist er überhaupt so hinter ihnen her? Er ist fast so versessen auf sie, wie auf Potter, und das will schon etwas heißen."

„Dahinter steckt wieder eine sehr persönliche Geschichte und ich kenne nur die Details, die man mir erzählt hat. Das ist mit Sicherheit auch nicht alles. Was ich weiß, ist, dass meine Eltern vor während dem ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort auf seiner Seite gestanden haben. Sie gehörten zum inneren Zirkel, wie dein Vater und deine Tante, und waren zwei der treusten Anhänger. Aber nach ein paar Jahren, wenige Monate nach meiner Geburt, sind sie übergelaufen- zum Orden- und haben alles verraten, was sie wussten."

Dracos Mund stand ein wenig offen auf diese Erläuterung hin und Faye grinste grimmig: „Es ist nichts Außergewöhnliches. Sie haben mir nie die Gründe verraten, weshalb sie überhaupt für ihn gekämpft haben, oder weshalb sie übergelaufen sind. Dafür war nicht mehr genug Zeit."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand es wagen würde, offen den Dunklen Lord zu verraten."

„Meine Eltern waren nicht dumm- sie haben sich gut genug abgesichert. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Voldemort es selbst erst einen Monat nach ihrer Flucht erfahren hätte. Genaueres können nur sie uns erzählen."

„Oder meine Mutter."

„Das wird ein langer Abend" stellte Faye fest und wandte sich erneut dem Schreibtisch zu.

Draco schaute für einen Moment nachdenklich drein und wandte sich dann an die Kommode neben dem Kleiderschrank.

„Schau mal- hier war wohl jemand im Slug- Club" stellte der Malfoy wenige Minuten später fest und hielt Faye ein gerahmtes Bild vor die Nase. Darauf stand Regulus, er war Sirius wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, neben mehreren anderen Schülern und dem Zaubertranklehrer selbst. Im Hintergrund konnte man undeutlich einen Weihnachtsbaum erkennen.

„Er sah ziemlich gut aus" bemerkte Faye nebensächlich und beugte sich näher an das Zaubererfoto, „Er war Vertrauensschüler, schau dir das silberne Abzeichen an."

Draco betrachtete erneut die Schublade der Kommode und hob mit dem Schwung seines Zauberstabs einen ganzen Stapel Fotos hervor. Er landete mit einer Staubwolke auf dem Bett und die beiden Schüler ließen sich daneben nieder, um die einzelnen Papiere genauer zu betrachten.

„Er hat eine große Affinität zu Bilder, fast so wie dieser Creevey- Junge" kommentierte Draco, doch ohne das übliche Maß an Verächtlichkeit, während er ein weiteres Foto umdrehte, um die Beschriftung zu lesen.

„Das hier sind alles Familienfotos" stellte Faye fest, nachdem sie sie auf einen Stapel gerichtet hatte.

„Und hier" warf Draco ein, „Sind Bilder aus Hogwarts, meistens mit einer Gruppe von Schülern. Mal sehen. Hier haben wir Thomas Greengrass, der Vater von Daphne, und seine jetzige Frau Adelaide…" er murmelte mehrere Minuten vor sich hin, in denen Faye aufstand und erneut die Kommode betrachtete. Warum sollte jemand all diese Bilder aufheben und in einer Schublade verstauen? Die Schublade war ansonsten vollkommen leer und die Bilder an sich waren nicht so zahlreich, dass nicht eine einfache Box für sie gereicht hätte.

„Warum glaubst du, hat er die Fotos dort hineingelegt?" fragte Faye nachdenklich in Richtung Draco, der mit gerunzelter Stirn aufsah.

„Damit sie nicht überall herumfliegen?"

„Hast du so viele Fotos zuhause, dass du dafür eine überdimensionierte Schublade verwendest? Vielleicht ist das auch nur normal für euch Jungs…"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg. Faye seufzte und kniete sich nun vor die Kommode, den Zauberstab geschwind durch die Finger drehend.

Sie sprach mehrere geflüsterte Beschwörungen und Zauber. Langsam, Schicht für Schicht tat sich etwas in dieser so unscheinbaren Schublade auf. Es war eine einsame Rolle Pergament und eine kleine Box, sehr unscheinbar und doch schienen sie eine Macht auszustrahlen.

„Was hast du da?" fragte Draco, erhob sich schwungvoll und ließ sich dann neben ihr nieder.

„Keine Ahnung" erwiderte Faye, die Anspannung lief ihr als kalter Schauder über den Rücken, „Aber es fühlt sich nicht besonders gut an, was immer es ist."

Mit einem weiteren Zauber ließ sie Box und Pergament auf den Boden zwischen sie und Malfoy schweben. Auch er konnte ein Schaudern nun nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Liegen irgendwelche Flüche darauf?" fragte er dann, die Nervosität gekonnt verbergend.

„N-Nicht so weit ich weiß."

Mit äußerster Vorsicht hob Draco das Papier auf und blies den restlichen Staub davon. Er sah verdutzt drein und blickte auf: „Es ist ein Klavierstück…Noten…" Er blätterte eine Seite um und sah noch verwirrter aus, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Hier hat er auf aufgezeichneten Rechtecken etwas geschrieben- irgendwelche Sätze, alle unterzeichnet mit R.A.B. Einer ist umrahmt: _An den Dunklen Lord  
Ich weiß, ich werde tot sein, lange bevor du dies liest  
aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich es war,  
der dein Geheimnis entdeckt hat.  
Ich habe den echten Horkrux gestohlen und ich will  
ihn zerstören, sobald ich kann.  
Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung,  
dass du, wenn du deinen Meister findest,  
erneut sterblich sein wirst."_

„Erneut sterblich?" wiederholte Faye atemlos, „Regulus hat einen Weg gesucht, um Voldemort zu vernichten?"

„Es scheint zumindest so. Es muss sich um irgendetwas handeln, wovon nur Du-weißt-schon-wer selbst weiß. Sein Geheimnis…der Horkrux, was auch immer das sein soll, ist das Geheimnis. Und seine Zerstörung wird Voldemort umbringen."

„Aber dann kann Regulus es nicht mehr geschafft haben, diesen Horkrux zu vernichten, sonst wäre Voldemort nicht zurückgekehrt und Harrys Eltern würden noch leben."

„Warum das denn?"

„Als Sirius über Regulus gesprochen hat, klang es so, als wäre dieser schon tot gewesen, als Sirius nach Azkaban ging."

„Glaubst du also, der Horkrux befindet sich in der Box?"

„Aber, wenn er ihn zerstören wollte, warum würde er ihn so verstecken, dass man ihn nur findet, wenn man eine ganz bestimmte Reihe von Zauber ausführt?"

„Vielleicht wollte er ihn nur verstecken, bis er sich sicher war? Sollen wir es öffnen?"

„Das Schloss ist nicht verschlossen, weder physikalisch noch mit Zaubern. Daher denke ich, wir sollten es versuchen."

Draco griff danach und mit einem versichernden Blick in Richtung Faye klappte den Deckel auf. Das Holzkästchen fiel klappernd auf den Teppichboden, nichtsdestotrotz war der Zauber darauf nicht gebrochen. Ein silberner Ring kullerte heraus und Faye fing ihn rasch mit zwei Fingern auf. Er war verziert wie das Wappen der Blacks und in den großen ovalen Edelstein, schwarz wie die Nacht, waren mit einem Zauber (ein sanftes Glimmen verriet diese Tatsache) die Worte „Semper Sinceri" eingraviert.

Faye wollte Draco fragen, ob er die Bedeutung der Worte kannte, doch der andere Inhalt des Kästchens hielt sie davon ab.

Eine schmale Rolle Pergament schlängelte sich aus jenem heraus, beschrieben mit dunkelgrüner Tinte. Draco hielt das eine Ende fest und las stumm die Wörter, die darauf geschrieben standen.

Faye erkannte nun jedoch, was die kleine Box war: eine magische Spieldose. Diejenige, die sie früher besessen hatte, würde das Band immer zu einer Spirale drehen, während die sanfte Melodie herausdrang. Der Musikzauber jedoch musste im Laufe der nun mehr als zwei Jahrzehnte, die die Spieldose nicht mehr aufgefrischt worden war, verblasst sein.

„Das hier ist Latein, aber ich verstehe davon kein Wort. Und der Text kommt mir auch nicht wirklich bekannt vor" erläuterte Draco und drängte das Spruchband zurück in seinen hölzernen Käfig, „Wir zwei sind eindeutig zu jung für die Hälfte der Entdeckungen hier."

Faye lächelte schwach: „Sehr witzig. Dieser Ring ist vermutlich ein Erbstück der Familie Black."

„Richtig" erwiderte der Malfoy, nahm ihn entgegen und betrachtete das Schmuckstück fachmännisch, „Es ist ein alter Siegelring, so wie ihn auch wir Malfoys besitzen. Sie wurden im Laufe der Zeit immer weiter verwandelt und dem gegenwärtigen Stil angepasst. Wenn man jedoch den Edelstein beiseite klappt, findet man noch immer das Familienwappen eingraviert. Bei meinem Ring ist das genauso."

„Aber warum sollte Regulus das Familienerbstück in einer alten Spieldose hinter Zaubern verstecken, zusammen mit der Botschaft an Voldemort?"

„Diese Ringe sind üblicherweise mit dem richtigen Zauber sehr einfach aufzuspüren, aber die vielen anderen Zauber um ihn herum haben die Spur so überlagert, dass man ihn nur manuell finden kann."

„Regulus war der jüngste Black und Alleinerbe des gesamten Vermögens. Seine Eltern waren sehr stolz auf ihren Sohn und haben ihm daher den Ring übergeben. Vielleicht, als Sirius volljährig wurde und sie ihn enterbt haben?" überlegte Faye und drehte erneut den Ring zwischen den Fingern, „Als Regulus dann was auch immer getan hat um diesen…Horkrux zu finden und zu zerstören, hat er möglicherweise den Ring abgelegt, damit niemand herausfinden würde, was geschehen ist. Damit er auf einer Flucht nicht gefunden werden konnte. Aber das hat wohl nicht wirklich funktioniert."

„Das könnte sehr gut sein. Er hat den Ring in die Dose gelegt, weil diese den Zauber abschirmt und gleichzeitig als Bewahrer dient. So würde seine Familie und seine Kindheit ewig bewahrt werden und er könnte den Ring leichter finden, sobald er zurückkehrt. Mir würde es leichter fallen, wenn ich wüsste, dass alles geschützt ist, was mir etwas wert ist."

„Daher alles in dieser Schublade unter den vielen Bildern. Glaubst du, die Noten haben etwas mit der Nachricht zutun, die er darauf hinterlassen hat?"

„Dazu müssten wir herausfinden, wie sie klingen. Und dafür brauchen wir wohl oder übel ein Klavier."

„Bevor wir gehen…du hast gesagt, dein Ring wäre genauso wie dieser hier. Das heißt, wir müssen ihn hier lassen, wenn wir verschwinden. Es wäre ansonsten zu einfach, uns zu orten."

Draco schluckte und betrachtete den kunstvollen Ring, den er seit seinem dreizehnten Geburtstag so gut wie nie ablegte.

„Wir werden ihn zusammen mit dem Ring der Blacks in die Spieldose legen und erneut in der Schublade verstecken. Niemand wird ihn jemals finden und falls wir Voldemort besiegen, wird er noch immer sicher hier sein und warten."

„Wenn…"

„Wie?"

„Sag nicht ‚falls' sondern ‚wenn' wir Voldemort besiegen. Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht so einfach verlieren."

„Wir haben es mit schwarzer Magie zu tun, da bin ich mir sicher. Es hat den talentiertesten Zauberern und Hexen ihrer Zeit das Leben gekostet. Es ist Blasphemie zu denken, wir hätten eine reelle Chance."

Faye konnte sich nicht erklären, woher diese plötzliche Verzweiflung stammte. Das kannte sie von sich selbst überhaupt nicht. Die Angst davor, was ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie zustoßen würde, übermannte sie.

„Dumbledore ist tot, Voldemort wird nicht davor zurückschrecken, jedes einzelnes Ordensmitglied langsam und qualvoll umzubringen."

„Du bist ihm entkommen. Die anderen werden es auch schaffen" versuchte Draco verzweifelt, das Mädchen vor ihm aufzumuntern.

Draco wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, als er Faye so hoffnungslos da knien sah. Ihr ganzer Körper, noch immer übersäht von Blut, Dreck und Spinnenweben, zitterte unkontrolliert. Die Qual in ihren blauen Augen war so durchdringend, dass er sie fast an eigenem Leib spüren konnte. Stumme Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg über ihre Wange.

Stumm. Faye gab keinen Laut von sich- kein schweres Atmen oder schniefen, kein lautes Schluchzen, kein herzzerreißender Schrei. Sie kniete einfach nur da, die Spieldose umklammernd, und irgendwie machte es die Sache nicht wie erwartet einfacher, sondern schwerer.

Wenn er jemals mit Emotionen zu tun gehabt hatte, waren diese immer so viel oberflächlicher gewesen. Seine eigenen Gefühle hatte er vor einem Jahr begonnen, hinter einer Wand zu verstecken. Sie würden ihn verwundbar machen. Die Gefühle anderer waren ihm selten wichtig.

Langsam, zaghaft fast, nahm Draco Fayes kalte Hände und löste den Griff ihrer Finger um das Kästchen und zog die Ravenclaw in eine äußerst merkwürdige Umarmung.

Ihre Arme legten sich fester um seinen Hals, ihr Gesicht lag auf seiner Schulter, seine Hände ruhten etwas unbeholfen auf ihrem schmalen Rücken, die Spitzen ihrer Haare streiften sie sachte.


	4. In Noctem

Es dauerte nicht einmal zehn Minuten da hatte Faye sich schon wieder gefangen und war bereit, Narzissa zu konfrontieren.

Diese Tatsache machte Draco, wenn möglich, sogar noch sprachloser.

„Wir haben keine Zeit zu vertrödeln" warf sie ihm schlicht an den Kopf, als er sie fragend und mit schief gelegtem Kopf ansah. Faye hätte angesichts dieser Haltung fast angefangen zu lachen, hielt sich jedoch gerade noch zurück.

Mit einem letzten Blick durch das nun noch chaotischere Zimmer von Regulus Arcturus Black schlossen die beiden die prächtige Tür hinter sich.

„Sollen wir uns noch das von Sirius anschauen?" fragte Draco, obwohl er sich schon entschieden hatte. Faye schüttelte den Kopf und die Tür des Paten blieb vorerst unberührt. Während sie die Treppen hinunter stiegen, doch ehe sie den Salon betreten konnten, kam Narzissa ihnen schon auf dem Treppenabsatz entgegen. Freudestrahlend hielt sie ein angelaufenes Silbertablet mit vier dampfenden Tassen Tee, einer feinen Porzellankanne und einem Teller in Händen.

„Etwas zu trinken habe ich uns immerhin schon einmal organisiert. Was das mit dem Essen angeht- nun, Verwandlung war noch nie so meine Stärke."

„Ganz abgesehen davon, dass du nicht kochen kannst" warf Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ein, hielt jedoch seiner Mutter mit einer kleinen Verbeugung die Tür auf.

„Was habt hier bei eurer Tour entdeckt?" fragte Ollivander kaum, dass die Teenager durch die Tür getreten waren. Er hatte sich in eine löchrige, wenn auch flauschige, Decke gewickelt und sporadisch den Kamin entzündet. Flackernde Schatten tanzten an den fleckigen Wänden umher und verliehen dem Salon etwas Behagliches und zugleich Unheimliches.

„Es ist etwas…merkwürdig und wir verstehen es selbst nicht so wirklich."

„Eine dezente Untertreibung"

„Halt den Mund, Draco, und lass mich ausreden."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Fahre bitte fort."

Faye verdrehte die Augen, ebenso wie Narzissa, doch Ollivander lächelte nur über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg: „Wir waren in dem alten Zimmer von Regulus und als wir dort ein wenig herumgestöbert haben, haben wir Runensiegel gefunden und diese alte Spieldose mit dem Familienring der Blacks darin."

Faye überreichte die Gegenstände einer Narzissa, die fassungslos den Ring zwischen ihren Fingern anstarrte.

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht" flüsterte sie und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken, „Nach all diesen Jahren… Kein Wunder, dass niemand je etwas von ihm gehört hat." Narzissa blickte auf: „Was für Siegel waren das?"

„Sie waren gedacht, einen Gegenstand zu Kopieren und seine Eigenschaften auf einen ähnlichen zu übertragen?" erklärte Draco unsicher, immer wieder zu Faye sehend.

„Kurzum Imitationssiegel."

„Ahja, genau. Außerdem haben wir eine Nachricht auf der Rückseite eines Notenpapier gefunden."

Ollivander nahm das Papier entgegen als Narzissa keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen. Stattdessen drehte sie noch immer den Siegelring. Unterdessen las der Zauberstabmacher die Notiz laut vor, was die Hexe endlich aus ihrer Starre zu lösen schien.

„Was ist ein Horkrux?" fragte Faye nach mehreren Momenten der Stille in den Raum hinein und es war Narzissa, die antwortete: „Schwarzmagische Objekte, sehr gefährlich."

Sie erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und begann, auf und ab zu laufen- nachdenkend- ehe sie vor einem der Bücherregale anhielt und ein altes Buch mit steifem Einband daraus hervorzog. Faye hätte fast damit gerechnet, dass sich nun ein Geheimgang öffnete, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Es ist schon lange her, dass ich mich damit beschäftigt habe und ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass es mir jemals wieder über den Weg laufen würde. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist ein Horkrux ein Gegenstand, in dem man einen Teil seiner Selbst einschließen kann."

„Wie einen Finger?"

„Nein- eher etwas Spirituelles, seinen Geist glaube ich" Narzissa blätterte die dicken Buchseiten sorgfältig um, fuhr über jede Seite einzeln auf der Suche nach Hinweisen.

„Irgendwo hier…da ist es. Durch Mord kann man einen Teil seiner Seele abspalten und diesen mittels verschiedener Rituale in den erwählten Gegenstand bewahren. Somit erlangt man Unsterblichkeit."

„Das ergibt Sinn. Deshalb konnte Voldemort zurückkehren: Er hat einen Horkrux erschaffen und Regulus hat das herausgefunden. Aber warum sollte ihn das von Voldemort abbringen?" meine Draco, nachdenklich mit dem Saum seines Hemdes spielend.

„Vielleicht, weil es ihm die Grausamkeit vor Augen geführt hat?"

„So wie ich Regulus kannte, hätte nur etwas Außergewöhnliches seine Meinung geändert. Er hat viel Zeit darauf verschwendet, Informationen zu den verschiedensten Themen herauszufinden, um sich dann eine persönliche Haltung dazu überlegen zu können. Schwarze Magie stand hoch auf seiner Interessenliste und ich glaube, er hat Voldemort für den Ursprung alles Bösen gehalten, als mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten. Voldemort ist äußerst charismatisch, furchtlos in Kämpfen und hat immer diese besondere Arroganz, die junge Menschen besonders beeindruckt. Bei Regulus hat das natürlich auch funktioniert, bis er wohl angefangen hat, tiefer zu graben. Er hatte oftmals Glück mit seinen Theorien zu Magie und war darauf versessen, alles zu wissen, was er wissen konnte. Diese Bücher hier waren seine Leidenschaft und er hat sie alle auswendig gekannt."

„Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte Faye.

„Wir waren beide die Jüngsten in unserer Familie, also haben wir oft miteinander Zeit verbracht. Vor allem nachdem Sirius immer weniger im Grimmauldplatz war- ich war so etwas wie Regulus' Vertraute. Er hat mir alles erzählt und ich ihm. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Freund mit einem guten Herz, ließ sich von Gewalt leicht abschrecken. Sirius blieb über Jahre hinweg sein Vorbild, auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte. Deshalb hat Regulus vermutlich erst an Voldemort gezweifelt: Er hat endlich verstanden, was seinen Bruder aus der Familie gescheucht hat. Im Grunde, egal wie sehr er es auch leugnen würde, war Regulus noch immer ein Kind. Ein sehr einsames, verängstigtes Kind."

„Voldemort konnte ihn nicht mehr beschützen" nickte Draco, als würde er aus eigener Erfahrung sprechen, „Aber Mutter, dann musst du auch die Spieldose kennen, oder?"

Narzissa nickte, richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf und das zuvor lockere Pergamentband rollte sich fest zusammen und schwebte nun in der Mitte des Holzkästchens.

„Er hat es zu seinem elften Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen. Ironischerweise von Sirius und mir gemeinsam. Wie wir das gemacht haben, weiß ich selbst nicht mehr."

Eine langsame, schöne Melodie erfüllte den Raum. Leicht und zugleich schwermütig klangen die Noten nacheinander an, fließend. Doch das Vergnügen hielt nicht lange an, denn Narzissa klappte den Deckel zu und strich sich dann mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Sirius hat in seiner Jugend den verpflichtenden Klavierunterricht bekommen und mir anschließend dieses Stück beigebracht, als wir an Weihnachten alle alleine hier waren. Regulus hat es geliebt, weshalb wir auf die Idee kamen."

„Dann sind das hier vermutlich die zugehörigen Noten" stellte Ollivander leise fest und Narzissa nahm das Pergament in die Hände, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Noten und sank dann gegen die Wand.

„Mum…" begann Draco, doch die viel zu rasch gealterte Frau wank nur ab, ehe sie weiter erzählte: „Es passt alles zu gut zusammen. All die Jahre, die Jahrzehnte, habe ich immer noch gehofft, er würde eines Tages einfach…einfach zurückkehren. Die Vorstellung, die Hoffnung eines naiven kleinen Mädchens. Ich habe gebetet, die alten Zeiten mögen doch zurückkehren- als alles noch so viel leichter war. Nur Kinder…" flüsterte sie, „Doch es ist nun meine Aufgabe, meine Pflicht dafür zu sorgen, dass anderen Kindern nicht das Gleiche wiederfährt."

„Wir sind keine Kinder mehr" widersprach Draco.

„Oh, Draco" seufzte Narzissa, „Nur weil du vor dem Gesetz volljährig bist, bedeutet das noch bei weitem nicht, dass du erwachsen bist. Es gibt so vieles, was du noch nicht verstehst und weißt. Ihr alle, die jungen Menschen, von denen wir hofften, sie würden niemals wieder einem Übel wie Voldemort gegenüberstehen müssen. Wir hofften damals alle, dass euch unser Schicksal erspart bleibt" Tränen rannen ihr über das blasse, schöne Gesicht, „Folter, Verrat und Tod- nicht nur von euch, sondern der eurer Freunde. Ihr kämpft in einem Krieg, der nie hätte ausbrechen dürfen und doch hoffen wir darauf, dass jemand im Alter unserer eigenen Kinder die alles entscheidende Schlacht am Ende der Zeit für uns gewinnt. Wir sollten euch beschützen, doch wie Kinder wollt ihr euch Nichts vorschreiben lassen…"

„Weil wir unsere Eltern beschützen wollen" meinte Faye, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet, „Weil wir nicht wollen, dass irgendjemandem etwas passiert."

„Uns Alten" fügte Ollivander hinzu, „Wird am Ende nur Eines bleiben: die Trauer, da wir nicht in die Schlacht ziehen können."

Unvermittelt begann Narzissa etwas zu zitieren, offensichtlich den Text des befleckten Pergaments vor ihr:

„ _Ferte in noctem animam meam  
Illustrent stellae viam meam  
Aspectu illo glorior  
Dum capit nox diem_

 _Cantate vitae canticum  
Sine dolore actae  
Dicite eis quos amabam  
Me nunquam obliturum_."

„Es ist ein…Abschiedsgesang, der oft bei Beerdigungen von einem Chor aus Geistern gesungen wird. Er ist hoch angesehenen Mitgliedern der Gesellschaft vorbehalten, überliefert von der Zeit, als Zauberer sich als Gruppen zusammenfanden" erläuterte Ollivander erstaunt, „Die Zeilen sind mit Magie verwebt, weshalb sie, wenn sie von denen, die tot sind, gesungen werden, ein Ruhen in Frieden garantieren. Er ist auch ein Requiem für Kinder. Es ist euch möglicherweise nicht klar, aber Hogwarts ist eine wichtige Komponente. Eine Zeit lang, als Hexen und Zauberer sich vor Muggeln noch verstecken mussten, galt das Schloss als einzige sichere Zuflucht- deshalb ist diese Größe überhaupt erst erreicht worden. Einerseits war es ein Wohnort für die Gründer, Lehrer und Schüler und wurde alsbald zur Herberge für obdachlose, verfolgte und geächtete Magier der gesamten britischen Inselgruppe. Es gibt ein paar abgeriegelte Räume, die an diese Zeit erinnern ebenso wie der alte Friedhof unter dem Schloss. Diejenigen Schulleiter, die es wünschten, wurden dort beigesetzt- von ihrem Nachfolger."

„Was bedeuten die Verse?" fragte Faye, ließ sich auf einem alten Sessel nieder und versuchte, die Informationen miteinander zu verknüpft. Hatte Regulus von dieser Tradition Wind bekommen, oder handelte es sich um einen Zufall?

„Trage meine Seele hinein in die Nacht

Sterne über meinen Weg halten Wacht.

Ihren Anblick bejubele ich

Während die Nacht den Tag einfängt.

Singt das Lied eines Lebens

Gelebt ohne Schmerzen.

Erzählt denen, die ich liebe,

Niemals werde ich vergessen.

Er erscheint mir äußerst passend und nach allem, was ich über Regulus gehört habe, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn er sowohl die Bedeutung als auch die Funktion von ‚In Noctem' kannte. Man könnte fast meinen, es wäre sein eigenes Werk."

„Das ist typisch für ihn- er hatte ein Gespür, wie ich bereits gesagt habe."

Der Rest des Tages verging damit, dass Narzissa die geborgenen Pergamente genauestens studierte und Faye fühlte sich daran erinnert, wie sie über ihre kindlichen Hoffnungen gesprochen hatte. Ein Teil der Malfoy wartete noch immer, da war sie sich sicher, auf einen Hinweis, was damals passiert war und ob ihr Cousin doch entkommen war.

„Wir sollten hier nicht zu lange vertrödeln. Dieses Haus…es schlägt sich extrem auf unsere Gemüter nieder" stellte Draco grummelig fest, als er am nächsten Morgen die kaum angerührte Tasse Tee auf dem Kaminsims deponierte. Dann blickte er Faye direkt an, die verzweifelt versuchte, nicht an Essen zu denken: „Lass uns diese Schutzzauber üben und dann in den Tentsmuir Forest verschwinden. Von dort können wir den Orden dann auch informieren, ohne Verdacht zu erregen."

Faye nickte zustimmend und auch Ollivander erhob sich, um sich durch Meditation auf die Kraftanstrengung vorzubereiten. Narzissa hatte sich direkt nach dem Aufstehen daran gemacht, sämtliche Bibliotheksbücher neu zu sortieren. Als Black war sie mühelos durch die diversen Schutzzauber gedrungen, die dem Orden vor zwei Jahren so viele Probleme bereitet hatten.

„Jeder von uns lernt vier Stück bis zur Perfektion, ich beschäftige mich danach mit Mitteln aus der Arithmantik, du mit zusätzlichen Schutzsiegeln. Weißt du, wie solche Sachen funktionieren?"

„Wir musste Ende letzten Jahres ein Essay darüber schreiben, ich habe ein O bekommen- mit Belobigung des Professors. Hermine hat mir eines ihrer Bücher geliehen, was äußerst hilfreich war. Ich vermute, sie wird auch Siegel verwenden, um sich vor den Todessern zu verbergen. Haben wir eine Liste möglicher Zauber?" erwiderte Faye nachdenklich und als Draco den Kopf schüttelte, beschwor sie ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder mit dem Zauberstab hervor, den Draco von Snape überreicht bekommen hatte. Danach öffneten die Zauberer die von Narzissa zu ihnen gebrachten Bücher und allmählich sammelte sich eine doch deutlich längere Aufzählung von defensiven Zaubern, Schilden und Flüchen an.

„Welche davon brauchen wir unbedingt?" murmelte Faye, doch Draco antwortete trotzdem: „Meiner Meinung nach: Adversarius irruptionis, als Grundlage gegen alle eventuellen Eindringlinge. Er lag und liegt auf den Mauern von Hogwarts- ist also recht kompliziert, aber effektiv, Fianto duri sollte den Effekt verstärken, genauso wie Repello inimicum. Cave inimicum; Imperturbata für die Tür; Muffliato; alle vier Protego- Zauber; Repello muggletum…"

„Das dürfte reichen- das plus die Siegel und diese Arithmantik sollte uns genügend beschützen. Wie soll letzteres überhaupt funktionieren, also was genau ist das?"

„Arithmantik ist im Grunde Zahlenmagie- es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, mittels simpler Schreibweisen, Verschlüsselungen und Zahlen die Effekte von Zaubern zu verstärken und Gegenstände mit recht gemeinen Flüchen zu belegen. Die meisten Wappen der alten Zaubererfamilien basieren auf Arithmantik."

„Können wir wohl deine Effekte in meine Runen einarbeiten? Dürfte möglich sein…"

„Das machen wir gleich. Welche Zauber willst du übernehmen oder kennst du schon welche?"

„Muffliato beherrschen wir vermutlich beide, mein Protego Maxima und Protego Totalum sind recht effektiv. Cave inimicum habe ich nur theoretisch behandelt…"

„Mit Muffliato hast du Recht. Dann solltest du die anderen beiden Protegos noch lernen, Cave inimicum auch und Repello inimicum. Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, sollten wir beide vermutliche auch Repello muggletum üben, nur zur Sicherheit. Das ist nämlich etwas, was wir nicht anderweitig einarbeiten können, deshalb sind mehrere Zauber der Sorte besser als nur einer."

„Gut- bleiben für dich noch die restlichen…drei Zauber. Du bist vermutlich schneller fertig und kannst dir ansehen, wie wir mehrere Verkettungen zustandebringen können."

„Was ist mit dem Fidelius?"

„Wir bräuchten einen Geheimniswahrer, den wir nicht haben. Außerdem weiß keiner so wirklich, wie er funktioniert."

„Stimmt. Also: Ran an die Arbeit."

Faye war für diesen Moment äußerst glücklich. Die Arbeit lenkte sie von ihrem ständigen Hungergefühl ab und sich in alten Wälzern zu verkriechen erinnerte sie an die Tage in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts oder dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Basis der meisten Zauber waren sich recht ähnlich und sobald sie die Theorie hinter ihnen verstanden hatte, war das Beschwören selbst kein Problem mehr, auch wenn sie sich mit voller Konzentration dieser Sache widmen musste. Selbst als Ravenclaw erwies sich manches als echte Herausforderung, doch Faye ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Leben und Tod hingen von ihrer Fähigkeit ab, diese Schildzauber mit Brillanz zu beherrschen. Versagen stand gar nicht erst zur Debatte. Stundenlang wiederholte die Birdsong Handbewegungen, übte die korrekte Aussprache, wirkte die Zauber, bis sie mit ihren Endergebnissen zufrieden war. Auch Draco gab ihr ein Zeichen, das die Zauber ausgezeichnet funktionierten, doch Faye verbesserte sie trotzdem noch, nur um sicher zu gehen. Draco erwies sich ebenfalls als fixer Lerner und begabter Magier und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie beide erneut zusammenkamen und die nächste Etappe ausdiskutierten.

Ollivander gesellte sich zu ihnen, interessiert und erpicht auf die neuen Entdeckungen, die die beiden Schüler miteinander und mit ihm teilen würden. Sein unschätzbares Wissen über alte und traditionelle Magie würde sich zudem als mehr als hilfreich erweisen, da war Faye sich sicher.

„Das hier wäre eine mögliche Skizze für die Verstärkung der Protego-Gruppe. Zuerst habe ich das Wort mit altgriechischen Buchstaben geschrieben, dann mit zwei Codes nacheinander verschlüsselt und anschließend in Zahlen umgewandelt. Zum Schluss noch eine Anordnung als sieben und schon haben wir ein Symbol, dass sich so an jedem beliebigen Ort innerhalb unseres Schutzkreises platzieren lässt. Mehrere davon lagern sich übereinander und verstärken den Effekt. Es ist Protego spezifisch, aber da niemand herausfinden wird, wofür die Zahlen stehen, kann keiner die Magie durchbrechen."

„Und das funktioniert einfach so, dass du ein Wort übersetzt, codierst und als sieben schreibst?"

„So einfach ist es nicht- man muss die Zauber dafür beherrschen, ich schreibe das ja nicht einfach irgendwo auf. Außerdem steht jede einzelne Zahl und Ziffer in der Arithmantik für eine bestimmte Zielrichtung. Es ist eine eigene Sprache, je nachdem welches System an Codes verwendet, muss man unterschiedliche Anordnungen am Ende bedenken, sonst hat man ein unerwünschtes Ergebnis."

„Okay" überlegte Faye und zog das Pergament zu sich herüber, mit ihrer Feder drei verschiedene Runen neben Dracos Skizze zeichnend: „Das hier ist der Buchstabe ‚P' einmal im angelsächsischen, nordischen und markomannischen Runensystem. Diese drei kann ich sozusagen fließend schreiben- Lesen ist nochmal etwas anderes. Wir versuchen hier verschiedene Ansätze aus ganz Europa miteinander zu vereinen, da müssen wir vorsichtig sein. Ein Protego- Runensiegel aus dem Angelsächsischen würde so aussehen"

Faye hob den Zauberstab und begann mit einer kreisenden Bewegung über dem genannten P, das immer kleiner wurde und zu dem immer mehr Buchstaben dazukamen. Das kleine Wortband wurde immer kleiner und drehte sich zu einer Spirale zusammen, die mit einem Ruck von Fayes Zauberstab unvermittelt die ursprüngliche Form der P- Rune einnahm. Um diese herum hatte sich das Band zu einer geschlängelten Ellipse verschnörkelt, doppelt und hochkomplex. Das Siegel war stärker als das aus Regulus Zimmer, da es für einen bestimmten Radius angedacht war und einen großen Raum ausfüllen musste. Faye bedeutete den Männern, aufzustehen, richtete die Spitze ihres Stabes auf das Zentrum des Siegels aus und sagte „Protego". Der hellblaue Zauber schlug ein und eine Kuppel bildete sich über die Dreiergruppe, sichtbar für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe sie scheinbar zu verschwinden schien. Narzissa blickte von ihrer Recherche auf, zog ihren eigenen Zauberstab und schickte einen Fluch mittelschweren Ausmaßes los. Er traf auf die Kuppel auf und verlief sich, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Faye hob den Zauber auf.

„Ausgezeichnet. Es wird nie jemand bemerken, dass wir da sind und wenn doch, werden sie nicht sonderlich weit kommen. Die Arithmantik- Anordnungen werden nur die Zauber unendlich lange speisen- keine glorreichen Effekte hier."

„Dumbledore wäre stolz auf sie beide. Sie haben es geschafft, dass ich mich in unserem neuen Zuhause wohler und sicherer fühlen würde, als in Hogwarts. Und das ist eine Errungenschaft, die ihresgleichen sucht. Narzissa wird den Ort wohnlich machen und meine bescheidene Aufgabe ist es, ihn zu seiner korrekten Größe aufzublähen" verkündete der Zauberstabmacher und eine Welle des Stolzes durchfuhr Faye. Dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, ging es Draco nicht wirklich anders.

Zum ersten Mal seit sie ihren ersten Zauberspruch bei Professor Flitwick im Unterricht gesprochen hatte, fühlte Faye sich, als hätte sie wirklich etwas erreicht, als hätte sie sich weiterentwickelt von ihrer vorigen Stufe. All die Jahre des Lernens und Abrackerns hatten endlich eine nützliche Anwendung gefunden und es machte fast schon wieder Spaß, sich in unendlichen Verkettungen zu verlieren, in Hirngespinsten.

Ohne Leistungsdruck, nur mit Voldemort im Nacken.

„Gut, dann skizzieren wir die restlichen Runen und Siegel am besten auch noch. Das könnte uns im Wald einiges an Zeit ersparen."

„Eine Sache noch" warf Narzissa ein und trat zu der Gruppe, „Wie begabt wir als Magier auch sind, außer dem Aguamenti haben wir keinerlei Möglichkeit, Essen zu beschwören. Und wie Faye bereits angemerkt hat, haben wir auch kein festes Einkommen, um es irgendwo zu kaufen. Wie ernähren wir uns also da draußen?"

„Darüber habe ich während meiner Meditation nachgedacht" erwiderte Ollivander und entfaltete seine knochigen, bleichen Finger um anschließend die Spitzen aneinander zu legen. Die Geste erinnerte ein wenig an Dumbledore: „Wir können uns als Selbstversorger gut absichern. Wir erschaffen uns ein Gewächshaus, einen kleinen Garten außerhalb. Darin können wir auch magische Kräuter und Pilze anpflanzen. Dazu brauchen wir natürlich auch bestimmte Klima-Zauber, aber die beherrsche ich recht gut."

„Was ist mit Fleisch? Das können wir nicht so einfach beschaffen?" warf Draco ein.

„Für solche Nöte sollten wir am ehesten einen Bauernhof aufsuchen, oder besser noch, darauf verzichten. Außer natürlich, sie sind ein Jäger, Draco."

Der Malfoy- Erbe schüttelte den Kopf: „Diese Traditionen wurden vor hundert Jahren aufgegeben. Vater war zwar ein begeisterter Fischer, aber der Enthusiasmus wurde mir nicht wirklich vererbt."

„Dann brauchen wir eine größere Auswahl an Getreide, Reis, Körnern und Kernen. Ein Extrahiergerät lässt sich mit Leichtigkeit beschwören- es wird uns alles von Mehl zu Öl zur Verfügung stellen" erläuterte Ollivander, „Ich verwende ihn, um Polituren herzustellen, die auf das Holz des Stabes zugeschnitten sind."

„Dann sollten wir alles in der Theorie erarbeitet haben, oder?"

„Falls nicht, können wir es immer noch implementieren, wenn es auffällt. Bleibt nur noch der Aufbruch. Meine Recherchen bezüglich Horkruxen sind fast abgeschlossen, allerdings wird uns das nur begrenzt weiterhelfen, da wir nicht wissen, wie viele Voldemort erschaffen hat. Oder, was sie sein könnten."

„Potter weiß es mit Sicherheit, aber wir müssen uns auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, was in diesem Krieg helfen könnte" erklärte Faye entschlossen, „Auf Gegenflüche zu schwarzmagischen Zaubern, auf Schildzauber und dergleichen. Zweifelsohne wird es alsbald zu einem offenen Krieg kommen, zu kleinen Gefechten. Wenn wir geschickt sind, schwächen wir die Todesser so gut wie möglich, dünnen ihre Ränge aus, indem wir sie für eine lange Zeit kampfunfähig machen."

„Wir haben auch den Vorteil, dass wir Gebäude infiltrieren können, sobald wir die Grundlage für Vielsafttrank haben. Oder Verwandlung. So könnten wir ins Ministerium hineinkommen, Informationen beschaffen und verschwinden."

Faye betrachtete Draco nickend: „Wo wir schon bei Verwandlung sind, sollten wir uns auch über die Wichtigkeit von solchen Zaubern klar werden- nicht nur, um uns selbst zu schützen, sondern um andere aus brenzligen Situationen zu bekommen. Wir haben zudem genug Zeit, um sowohl Animagi, als auch Patroni zu meistern."

„Lustig" schnappte Narzissa, warf die Hände in die Luft (eine Geste, die Faye sehr an Fleur erinnerte) und tappte erneut zu den Bücherregalen hinüber, „Das müsst ihr sagen, sonst stehen wir vollkommen ohne Wissen in einem Wald."

„'Tschuldigung. Ist mir gerade so eingefallen" Faye massierte sich den Nacken und versuchte, nicht zu peinlich berührt auszusehen. Draco grinste nur.

„Das hier ist äußerst interessant" sagte die Malfoy und trat zurück zu den anderen, ein Buch aufgeschlagen, aus dem jemand einige Seiten herausgerissen hatte. An verschiedenen Stellen auf anderen Seiten waren vereinzelt Sätze unterstrichen und etwas an den Rand daneben gekritzelt, „Diese Bücher sind ein Heiligtum und niemand, der noch ganz bei Sinnen ist, hätte die Seiten entfernt. Es kommt nur Sirius in Frage- nur er besaß eine solche Dreistigkeit."

„Vielleicht hat er sie in seinem Zimmer versteckt, oder gar in Hogwarts. In der Hoffnung, dass es sowieso keinem auffallen würde. Aber es ist anzunehmen, dass diese Seiten das Wichtigste waren."

„Eigentlich ist das nicht ganz korrekt. Die Mechanismen und Meditationsübungen sind alle noch erhalten. Diese Informationen finden sich auch in Büchern aus der Bibliothek in Hogwarts, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Dieses Buch ist eine recht alte Ausgabe, verschiedene Zensuren wurden noch nicht vorgenommen. Und laut dem Inhaltsverzeichnis fehlt das Kapitel über Tierpsychologie- wie man sich authentisch als Tier verhält, um nicht aufzufallen."

„Dann war es für ihn wichtig, aber für uns spielt das wohl kaum eine Rolle. Wenn es jemand von uns schaffen sollte, sich in einen Animagus zu verwandeln, ist die Authentizität die letzte Sorge" Draco wirbelte seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern umher, seine grauen Augen leuchteten mit gut verstecktem Enthusiasmus. Ihn juckte es genauso, endlich all die Dinge in die Tat umzusetzen, die sie so lange geübt hatten. Er wollte ebenso die Geheimnisse der Magie lüften. Sie hatten einige der weniger wertvollen Bücher mit einem Gemini verdoppelt und die Kopien in einen eigens dafür angelegten Koffer untergebracht, nur, um das gehortete Wissen für sich beanspruchen zu können.

Ollivander erhob sich vorsichtig von der Couch, was die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zog: „Es wird bald dunkel, wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir noch vor Mitternacht in unseren neuen Betten liegen wollen."

„Ich befürchte, wir werden die Nacht durchmachen" erwiderte Faye, „Aber Sie haben Recht. Narzissa, am besten, wir kopieren auch hier die Exemplare. Im Zweifelsfalle schaffe ich es auch, hier erneut herzukommen, und sie zu holen."

Narzissa seufzte und wirkte den Zauber: „Wisst ihr, es hat mich so sehr an meine Schulzeit erinnert, an die Stunden in der Bibliothek. Es tut gut, sich wieder jünger zu fühlen. Hoffentlich kommen wir alle in den Genuss, in unserer neuen Hütte."

„Sollen wir es dann anpacken. Mehr als die Bücher und Pergamente haben wir hier nicht verwendet. Draco, es gibt nur noch eines."

Der Malfoy- Erbe nickte und betrachtete erneut den alten Ring. Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck zog er das prachtvolle Metall von seinem Finger. Es schien, als würde sich das Schmuckstück dagegen wehren, doch Draco schritt entschlossen durch den Raum und platzierte es neben dem von Regulus in der Spieldose.

Er starrte es für einen langen Augenblick an und Faye fragte sich, was wohl in seinem Kopf vorgehen mochte. Dieser Ring war quasi seine Vergangenheit.

Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung schloss Draco den Deckel, das leise Lied verstummte und lautlos legte der Malfoy eine Reihe von Zaubern darüber, die alsbald von dem dunklen Holz absorbiert wurden.

„Kommst du mit, es verstecken?" fragte er daraufhin, zum Erstaunen aller, an Faye gewandt. Diese nickte stumm, wenn auch ein wenig verwirrt. Dennoch folgte sie ihm die Treppen hinauf zurück in das Zimmer von Regulus.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten so etwas wie die Geheimniswahrer dieses Ortes sein. Dass wirklich nur wir zwei wissen, wo es zu finden ist. Irgendwie dachte ich, Regulus würde sich darüber freuen. Klingt das doof?"

„Nur ein wenig. Aber ich glaube auch, dass Regulus gewollt hätte, dass seine Familie von dem Schmerz ferngehalten wird. Dadurch hat er ihr vermutlich einen größeren beschert als mit Ehrlichkeit. Deine Mutter versteckt es ganz gut, aber dennoch merkt man, wie sehr sie sie alle vermisst."

„Ihre gesamte Vergangenheit, all ihre Erinnerungen, basieren auf Menschen, die sie aufgeben musste. Eine ihrer Schwestern ist eine machtsüchtige, grausame Verrückte, die andere hat sich von der Familie losgesagt. Ihre beiden Cousins sind mittlerweile gestorben, oder ihnen ist etwas Schlimmeres als der Tod wiederfahren. Ihr Mann hat sich dem Dunklen Lord unterworfen und ist ein Wrack, willenslos. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie nach alldem noch nicht den Verstand verloren hat."

„Sie ist stärker, als viele ihr zuschreiben wollen. Mehr, als nur die Frau eines herzlosen Mannes."

„Ich hoffe nur, uns bleibt genug Zeit, um die echte Narzissa kennenzulernen. Zu ihrem Schutz würde ich alles aufgeben" Draco lachte humorlos, „Im Grunde genau das, was ich getan habe, als ich hinter dir durch diese Hecke gekrochen bin."

Sie verstauten die Fotos erneut über den neuerlich angebrachten Zaubern und vernichteten sämtliche Spuren ihres Hierseins, die Pergamente mit den Siegeln waren längst in einem der kleinen Köfferchen verschwunden. Irgendwie fühlte sich Faye ein wenig schuldig, als sie die Tür hinter sich mit einem simplen Zauber abriegelte.

„Sollen wir schauen, ob wir diese Buchseiten in Sirius Zimmer finden können?"

„Wie gesagt, halte ich sie für recht redundant. Es erscheint mir zudem ein wenig falsch im Erbe eines Mannes herumzuschnüffeln, das für Potter bestimmt ist. Dazu haben wir am allerwenigsten das Recht. Am besten, wir lassen den Raum ruhen- seine Geheimnisse sind für jemand anderen bestimmt."

Faye sah zu Draco auf, ein wenig erstaunt, aber hauptsächlich beeindruckt. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, Draco ließe eine solche Gelegenheit einfach verstreichen. Mit einem sanften Lächeln legte sie ihre rechte Hand auf seinen Unterarm, ihr Daumen strich leicht darüber.

Für eine Sekunde sahen sie sich in die Augen, ehe sie gemeinsam und schweigend die knarrenden Stufen hinab stiegen.

Am Fuße der Treppe, vor dem Gemälde von Mrs Black, warteten die anderen Mitglieder ihrer Reisegesellschaft. Im fahlen Licht, welches durch die offene Tür fiel, wirkten sie alle noch ausgemergelter als zuvor. Es war an der Zeit, endlich neu zu beginnen.

Faye fragte sich, während sie so dastanden, ob dieser Krieg tatsächlich ein gutes Ende finden könnte. Ob Voldemorts Tod überhaupt möglich blieb.

Wie lange würden sie sich vor seinen Anhängern verstecken können, wie lange, bis der Orden endgültig zerbrach?

„Gehen Sie voran, Ms Faye" meinte Mr Ollivander galant, ein Grinsen im Gesicht, dass ihn um einige Jahre jünger aussehen ließ. Faye tat wie ihr geheißen, stopfte einige der verkleinerten Taschen in ihren Umhang und streckte anschließend ihre Hände aus. Draco und Ollivander nahmen sie und somit bildeten die Vier einen kleinen Kreis, der vorsichtig auf die Türschwelle vorrückte.

Narzissa schloss den Schlangen-Türgriff hinter ihnen und mit einem Blick auf das blasse Gold, welches den Abendhimmel erhellte, schloss Faye ihre Augen und rief sich das Bild des kleinen Sees vor Augen.

In eben jenen See war sie gefallen, als sie versucht hatte, alleine nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren, um mit ihren Eltern dort einkaufen zu gehen. Ein Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend verriet, dass es ihr diesmal tatsächlich gelingen wollte. Die Luft wurde plötzlich zum Vakuum und die charakteristische Enge wollte sie fast ersticken, bis sie allesamt auf dem weichen Waldboden landeten.

Fayes Füße standen im Matsch, der dem See als Strand diente. So weit im Norden war der Himmel so viel dunkler als im Herzen von London und der vertraute Duft von Holz und Blättern umwehte die kleine Gruppe.

Einige der Blätter hatten sich bereits verfärbt, ihre bunte Spiegelung glänzte mit der Reflektion des Mondes um die Wette.

Mr Ollivander hatte die Position seiner ehemaligen Unterkunft zu den beiden „Kindern" beschrieben und somit machten sie sich auf den Weg und fanden sich alsbald auf einem schmalen Pfad. Die Pinien wurden langsam aber sicher immer dichter, kaum Licht drang hindurch.

„Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder hört man das Rauschen des Meeres?" schnaufte Narzissa, als sie einen kleinen Hügel erklommen. Laut ihres Zauberstabs, führte der Weg direkt nach Osten, also nickte Faye.

„Auf der Karte sah es nach einem ganzen Stück Weg aus, aber prinzipiell sind wir hier nicht weit vom Meer entfernt. Es kann nicht mehr weit sein."

„Nein, in der Tat ist das Häuschen auf diesem Hügel und wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht täuscht…" doch Ollivander musste seinen Satz unterbrechen, da er die Luft eindeutig zum Atmen brauchte.

Zwanzig Minuten später, aufgrund des weichen Bodens, hatten sie endlich den Hügel erklommen und Faye konnte durch die wenigen Reihen von Bäumen einen schmalen Streifen des Horizonts erkennen. Ihr Lumos- Zauber warf merkwürdige Schatten auf den Boden, doch ließen sich die Wanderer nicht beirren und setzten ihren Marsch fort.

Als sie auf die Lichtung traten blieb Faye vor Staunen die Luft weg. Am östlichen Rand, hundert Meter vor ihnen, stand ein kleines Haus, eine Steinhütte. Ihr halbrundes Dach war mit hohen Gräsern und Moos überwachsen.

Wie Ollivander geschildert hatte, war die eine Hälfte nur halb so hoch wie der Rest. In Richtung des Meeres öffnete sich die Lichtung, was auch erklärte, weshalb Faye den Horizont hatte sehen können, auch wenn die Sonne natürlich in der entgegen gesetzten Richtung unterging.

„Sollen wir nun also beginnen?" Narzissa klatschte in die Hände und stürmte ihnen allen voran auf das Haus zu, scheinbar auf der Suche nach einer Tür. Ollivander beschwor eine schmale Bank und ließ sich erschöpft gegen die feuchte Wand des Häuschens sinken, während sowohl Faye als auch Draco ihre Umhänge neben ihm hinwarfen, um sich eine Eingrenzung zu überlegen. Sie entschieden sich nach kurzer Diskussion für die ersten vier Bäume in jeder Richtung, um vor eventuellen Muggeln die Tatsache verheimlichen zu können, dass das Haus für sie nicht mehr sichtbar war.

Relativ Zentral auf der Lichtung war ein altes Schild aufgestellt worden, was das Gebäude als eine Art örtliche Sehenswürdigkeit auswies. Die beiden entschieden kurzerhand, das steinerne Fundament des Schildes als einen der Plätze für ihre Runen zu wählen. Sie debattierten über die Anzahl an Runen, als Narzissa zu ihnen trat, sich einige Spinnenweben vom Umhang zaubernd.

„Ich habe jetzt die Grundlage für die Ausdehnungszauber gelegt. Wenn alles glatt läuft, sind wir in einer halben Stunde bereit für die Einrichtung. Mit etwas Glück schaffen wir es auch, heute Abend noch etwas zu essen."

„Super" erwiderte Draco nickend, „Also ich wäre persönlich für acht meiner Arithmantik- Siegel. Eine für jede Himmelsrichtung. Die richtige Konstellation würde helfen."

„Aber wären das nicht immer noch zu wenig."

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, dass niemand sie entdeckt. Je mehr wir verteilen, desto eher fällt jemandem etwas auf."

„Nicht, wenn wir sie unter Blättern verbergen. Steine lassen sich umdrehen und da sie sowieso innerhalb der Umrandung sind, wird keiner etwas sehen."

„Wie viele schlägst du also vor? Vierzig sind definitiv zu viele."

Faye seufzte und drehte sich nachdenklich um: „Wir brauchen auf jeden Fall genügend für alle Zauber und mindestens zwei pro Schutz. Das macht Zwölf insgesamt. Wir gruppieren sie am besten, wie du gesagt hast, in den Himmelsrichtungen- ich nehme am besten noch ein paar dazu, damit es aufgeht. Wenn wir Repello Muggeltum viermal verwenden, geht es perfekt auf."

Draco schien über ihren Vorschlag nachzudenken: „Glaubst du das reicht?"

„Wir können noch ein paar neben anderen Runen platzieren, aber der Bereich ist im Vergleich relativ klein. Über das Haus legen wir am besten noch einen separaten Ring, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen."

„Los geht's. Bevor die Nacht heranbricht."

„Das wird sich nicht verhindern lassen, fürchte ich. Schau, die ersten Sterne sind schon zu sehen."

Mit einem abgedunkelten Lumos bewaffnet machten sie sich endgültig an die Arbeit, nahmen immer wieder ihren Zauberstab zu Hilfe und suchten nach geeigneten Plätzen für ihre jeweilige magische Besonderheit. Faye verzauberte häufig einen Stein, welchen sie zuvor umgedreht hatte, und legte ihn mit seiner moosbewachsenen Seite nach oben zurück an seinen angestammten Platz. Leise wispernd bewegte sie sich dennoch wie ein Schatten durch die Bäume, immer wieder ein bläuliches oder gräuliches Leuchten verursachend, wenn sie den nächsten Zauber sprach. Gelegentlich mischten sich Bronze, Weiß und Gold darunter, wohingegen der Muggelabwehrzauber in einem besonders zarten Rosa auf flimmerte.

Sie konnte die Kuppeln sehen, die sich von ihren Runen aus bildeten und mit den vorigen verschmolzen, und trotz allem nicht sichtbar wurden. Vorsichtig streckte sie eine Hand aus, doch war kein Widerstand zu spüren, obwohl sie wusste, dass jeder andere Zauber ihn nie würde passieren können. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, würde nie jemand auch nur in die Nähe kommen.

Nach geraumer Zeit war ihre Arbeit beendet und mit einem leicht schmerzenden Handgelenkt machte Faye sich auf den Weg zurück zur Hütte. Draco saß neben Ollivander auf der Bank und rieb sich die Stirn. Seine Haare waren verschwitzt und durch den Wind aus der Fassung gebracht. Ein blaues Feuer flackerte in einem Glas zwischen den beiden Männern. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, vermochte Faye nicht zu sagen, und doch war sie unglaublich zufrieden.

„Wir sollten nun für keine Menschen- Seele mehr auffindbar sein. Wie sieht es drinnen aus?"

„Einzugsbereit, Mutter kümmert sich bereits um die Küche, eines das Badezimmer und das Wohnzimmer."

„Und warum sitzt ihr zwei tatenlos hier herum?" Faye war nicht sonderlich ernsthaft, während sie sich ihren Umhang zum Schutz gegen die kalte Nachtluft anzog.

„Wir durften nicht hineingehen, bevor sie nicht fertig waren. Strenge Anweisung von der Patriarchin."

Faye musste lächeln: „Gut, dann sollten wir jetzt endlich eintreten. Ich bin neugierig, was da drin passiert ist."

Draco stützte Ollivander auf der einen Seite, während Faye sich an seinem Arm einhakte. Der Malfoy sah sie kurz erstaunt an, lächelte dann und geleitete die beiden durch die schmale Tür.

Es war, als würde man eine neue Welt betreten, und doch erkannte man, wie sehr Narzissa von ihrer eigenen Erziehung weggekommen war. Unnötiger Protz fehlte vollkommen.

Der erste Raum war eine geräumige Diele, die hölzerne Decke gerade hoch genug, dass Draco sich nicht ducken musste. Die steinerne Wand war identisch mit der nach außen hin, doch deutlich sauberer, und ein Teppich lag auf dem Holzboden. Schmiedeeiserne Stangen dienten als Jackenständer und Gerüst für Lampen und Vorhänge. Letztere waren von einem warmen Beige und umrahmten Fenster, die real nicht existierten und dennoch einen wunderschönen Ausblick ermöglichten.

Sie wandten sich nach links, ihre Umhänge und Schuhe neben denen von Narzissa stehen lassend. Es war warm genug dafür.

Durch den Durchgang hindurch sah man bereits die Schatten eines warmen Feuers und in der Tat hatte Narzissa es sich nicht nehmen lassen, einen Kamin anzubringen.

Dieser, aus Naturstein gefertigt, nahm einen Großteil der rechten Wand ein. Vor ihm standen, unter einer hohen halbrunden Holzdecke und auf einem wunderschönen roten Teppich, zwei Sessel und eine Couch in verschiedenen Farben. Wie all dies mit den Kissen harmonierte, vermochte Faye nicht zu sagen, doch sah es einfach fabelhaft aus und erinnerte sie an ihre Ferien in Cornwall.

An der ihnen gegenüberliegenden Wand führte eine leicht gewundene Treppe an mehreren hohen Fenstern vorbei in die zweite Etage, während links Esszimmer und Küche auf sie warteten- klein, aber so exzellent aufgebaut, dass dies nicht bemerkbar war.

Narzissa, die vermutlich ihre Gespräche von oben gehört hatte, kam die Treppen ins Wohnzimmer hinab und sah unglaublich zufrieden aus.

„Es ist wunderbar geworden" sagte Ollivander aufrichtig und Narzissa lächelte.

„Unsere Zimmer sind hier, mit einem der Bäder" sagte die Malfoy und lief an dem Bücherregal entlang, welches die Wand unter der Treppe bedeckte und zum Teil bereits gefüllt war. Sie drückte auf einen versteckten Knopf und ein Teil des Regals schwang nach hinten und offenbarte eine gut ausgeleuchtete, kleine Treppe, die nach unten führte, ehe sie in einen hellen Gang mündete.

„Ihr Zimmer ist momentan noch leer bis auf ein Bett und den Kamin, da sie sicher am besten wissen, was sie wollen. Hier ist das Bad. Ich habe mir erlaubt, ein wenig die Grenzen des Zaubers auszunutzen. Nur, weil ein Teil realistisch ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass alles so sein muss."

„Unglaublich, wie schnell sie das geschafft haben. Wenn ihr erlaubt, werde ich mich schon mal hinlegen. Der Tag war äußerst anstrengend"

„Natürlich" sagten die anderen drei gleichzeitig und mit einem Lächeln zog sich Mr Ollivander für die Nacht zurück.

Narzissa schloss die Bücherregal-Tür hinter ihnen und führte die beiden Teenager hoch in das Dachgeschoss.

„Ihr müsst euch auch wohl oder übel ein Bad teilen. Deshalb habe ich das auch schon mal für euch eingerichtet."

Die abgenutzt erscheinende Tür verbarg einen Raum, der neben dem Bogen das Daches auch von einem hohen Spiegel dominiert wurde. Zwei Waschbecken befanden sich neben der alleinstehenden Badewanne auf ihren Bronzenen Füßen darin und ein Stapel Handtücher lag neben zwei verschiedenfarbigen Bademänteln. Die Toilette versteckte sich hinter einer weiteren Tür.

„Und hier sind zwei Räume, noch vollkommen leer. Nur die Größe habe ich festgelegt, damit es nicht zu kleinen Fehlern kommt. Wenn ihr das alleine hinbekommt, lege ich mich auch jetzt hin."

„Gute Nacht, Mutter" meinte Draco und Narzissa gab ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Wange. Nach einem Blick zu Faye strich sie dem Mädchen sanft über die Haare, ehe sie die Treppen hinab stieg und verschwand.

„So" sagte Faye in die peinliche Stille hinein, „Wie machen wir das mit dem Bad?"

„Was gibt es groß zu sagen. Es lässt sich abschließen und damit sollten die Probleme behoben sein."

„Gut. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen früh was zum Essen beschaffen?"

„Warum nicht. Am besten wir wecken uns gegenseitig, je nachdem, wer früher wach wird."

„Abgemacht. Dann eine gute Nacht."

„Schlaf schön"

Mit diesen Worten betraten sie ihre Räume und Faye wunderte sich darüber, wie merkwürdig das gerade gewesen war. Irgendetwas hatte unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen gehangen, als hätte etwas auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet.

Um sich abzulenken betrachtete Faye sich ihren Raum. Er war so ganz anders als ihr eigenes Zimmer in ihrem zuhause, doch sollten diese Zeiten vorbei sein. Trotzdem erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sie mit ihren Eltern darüber gesprochen hatte, es nach ihrem Abschluss völlig neu zu streichen.

Vor dem Fenster konnte sie die Bäume sehen, die die Dunkelheit nicht verhüllen konnte. Die Bewegung der Blätter und Äste verwirrte ihre Augen, ließ sie Bewegungen ausmachen, die nicht da waren. Sie sah Gestalten zwischen den Stämmen wandern, obwohl dies so unwahrscheinlich war.

Das warme Licht das Kamins, das beruhigende Geräusch der Flammen, darauf sollte sie sich konzentrieren. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung wurde das Sprossenfenster von dunkelblauen Samtvorhängen verhüllt.

Wenige Sekunden später, eine neue Vorstellung vor dem inneren Auge, stand Faye in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes und ließ ihren Zauberstab machen. Sie fühlte, wie der Boden sich unter ihren Füßen veränderte, konnte den Luftzug spüren, als sich die Laken über ihr Bett spannten. Das Knarzen des Kleiderschranks gegen das Klappern der Kommode.

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und war von sich selbst überrascht. Sie war sich nie zuvor so sehr im Klaren gewesen, wie viel Kraft ein Bild in ihrem Kopf haben konnte. Das helle Holz des Bodens, die schlicht gemusterte Tapete, die dunkle Kommode und der schmale Kleiderschrank- all das erschien ihr so unwirklich.

Noch immer ein wenig sprachlos zog sie sich ihre dreckigen Klamotten aus, ließ sie auf dem verspielten Sessel vor dem Feuer liegen, und warf sich auf das Bett.

Augenblicklich war sie eingeschlafen, vollkommen übermüdet und ausgelaugt von den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden.

Ausgelaugt und vernarbt, aber sicher und glücklich.


	5. Von Ethos und Moral

_Hallo Leute,_

 _Wie mir zugetragen wurde, gab es ein kleines Formatierungs-Chaos in diesem Kapitel (Nochmals Danke an **Winnie Wanze** an dieser Stelle!). Das sollte nun behoben sein._

 _Ich werde versuchen, das möglichst zu vermeiden, aber manchmal schlüpft sowas doch durch die Löcher._

 _Viel Spaß,_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_

Es war Draco, der Faye am nächsten Morgen weckte, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erhellten den Himmeln, doch er hielt sie an, leise zu sein.

„Du kannst noch Duschen, wenn du dich beeilst" flüsterte er, sie mit seinen Augen intensiv anstarrend, obwohl sie tief in ihren Höhlen lagen. Faye fühlte sich nicht bedeutend besser. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie auf eine Erkältung getippt. Mit einem Blick durch den Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen rappelte die junge Birdsong sich auf und warf einen Blick auf den verdreckten Ärmel ihres Umhangs, welcher noch immer unfeierlich auf dem Sessel lag. Er würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen, weshalb sie ihn mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs verwandelte. Ihr Handgelenk schmerzte noch immer, wenn auch bedeutend weniger als am Abend zuvor.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Faye sich erinnerte, dass „der Abend" vermutlich gerade mal sechs Stunden her war. Sie stöhnte erneut, rieb sich mit den Knöcheln über die Augen und taperte mit ihren neuen Klamotten durch den Flur ins Bad. Die Wärme des Wassers, welches aus dem verzierten Duschkopf auf ihren Rücken plätscherte verleitete sie fast dazu, länger als nötig darunter zu stehen. Da sie momentan weder Shampoo noch Duschgel besaß, gab sich Faye vorerst mit dem glitschigen Stück Seife zufrieden, welches ihr wiederholt aus den Fingern rutschte. Fast hätte sie es gegen die Wand gepfeffert, doch in just diesem Moment klopfte es leise.

„Beeil dich" kam es gedämpft hindurch, Faye verdrehte die Augen (was ein Beweis für ihre wiedererwachten Lebensgeister sein mochte) und drehte mit Bedauern das Wasser ab. Dank einiger weiterer Zauber stellte das Abtrocknen kein Problem dar und Faye verließ das Bad, eine der Socken rasch sauber hexend.

Draco würdigte sie keines Blickes, sondern zog sie nur wortlos die Treppe hinab und durch die Vordertür auf die Wiese, auf der der Tau im Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen wie Diamant funkelte. Die Brise vom Meer her, durchsetzt mit dem Duft von Pinien, blies Faye die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ließ sie tief durchatmen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden schloss sie zu Draco auf und die beiden Zauberer traten aus der unsichtbaren Kuppel der Schutzzauber.

„Es erscheint alles so unwirklich" meinte der Malfoy nach ein paar stillen Sekunden, die sie auf dem sanft abfallenden Hügel verweilten, „Als wäre das alles hier gar nicht real, oder Teil des Lebens einer völlig anderen Person."

„Vielleicht wird sich das in den nächsten Stunden legen. Ich bin allerdings froh, dass wir es immerhin soweit geschafft haben- etwas, was ich persönlich nie geglaubt hätte. Komm, wir apparieren zu diesem Dorf, das auf der Karte verzeichnet ist. Dort können wir bestimmt auch das Getreide und so finden, von dem Ollivander gestern gesprochen hat."

„Es wird hart, ohne Fleisch" erwiderte Draco, ein wenig mitleidig drein schauend.

„Mit gut Glück, machen wir einen Supermarkt ausfindig und können irgendwie ein paar Sachen dort kaufen. Geld könnte halt ein Problem werden."

Sie fassten einander an den Händen und Draco zog sie mit sich durch die luftleere Dunkelheit, ehe sie in Mitten eines Busches auf einem verlassenen Dorfplatz landeten und um Gleichgewicht rangen. Draco hätte sich fast den Kopf an dem tief hängenden Ast des Holzapfelbaums gestoßen, doch Faye hatte ihn noch gerade rechtzeitig am Oberarm packen können.

„Das wird ein blauer Fleck."

„Ach, besser am Arm als am Kopf" meinte Faye und grinste, während die beiden sich ein wenig orientierten und anschließend über das Kopfsteinpflaster die Straße entlang liefen.

„Immerhin haben die Leute hier einen Sinn für Gärten" durchbrach Draco die angespannte Stille mit einem Flüstern und wedelte mit einer Hand auf die perfekt geschnittenen Büsche im Vorgarten eines weiteren Hauses.

„Solange sie auch einen Sinn für Bauernhöfe haben…schau, da ist einer!"

„Findest du es immer noch ein gute Idee, einfach dort ein paar Sachen mitgehen zu lassen?"

„Wir brauchen nur minimale Mengen und können die einfach verdoppeln- grundlegende Magie und so?"

„Fällt das nicht unter die Ausnahmen?"

„Du kannst es nicht beschwören- oder aus Nichts machen, um genau zu sein. Aber etwas, was du hast, kannst du verdoppeln."

„Wenn das auch mit Muggelgeld funktionieren würde, könnte das unsere Probleme lösen."

Faye blickte Draco an, war mitten in ihrer Bewegung stehen geblieben und schlug sich dann mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn: „Dass wir so weit nicht schon früher gedacht haben."

„Nun ja, wir waren ziemlich im Stress. Geld war nun wirklich das letzte unserer Probleme, also mach dich nicht fertig."

„Bist du nun also bereit für deinen ersten Einbruch?" fragte Faye, ein nervöses Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken. Doch der Zauberstab zwischen ihren Fingern gab ihr Mut. Draco schluckte, nickte aber dann und zog ebenfalls den Zauberstab.

Im Schatten der vielen Bäume und Sträucher schlichen sie sich auf den ausgemachten Bauernhof zu, dessen grüne Fassade nur von einigen Scheunentoren unterbrochen wurde. Vorsichtig bahnten sie sich einen Weg in den hinteren Garten auf der Suche nach einem Fenster oder einer Hintertür.

„Da ist die Küche! Passt du da durch, Faye?"

„Ich kann es zumindest versuchen. Ein Muffliato sollte verhindern, dass es jemand hört- du musst mir allerdings hoch helfen" flüsterte sie zurück, machte ein paar kurze Bewegungen mit ihrem Zauberstab, ehe sie ihn in ihrem Shirt befestigte.

Das Fenster war nicht sonderlich hoch, aber recht schmal, und Draco packte Faye an den Hüften und hob sie hoch, sodass sie es besser erreichen konnte.

„Wingardium Leviosa" flüsterte die Birdsong und das Fenster löste sich mit einem leisen Klicken aus den Angeln und schwebte neben Dracos Füße auf den Kies. Unter einigen Umständen hob Faye sich in die dunkle Küche, traute sich jedoch nicht ihren Zauberstab zu erhellen. Draco beobachtete unterdessen die Umgebung und lauschte auf irgendwelche Geräusche. Doch abgesehen vom leisen Gackern der Hühner und Gänse war nichts zu hören. Den Hofhund hatten sie provisorisch mit einem Stupor belegt.

Faye öffnete ein paar der Schränke und verdoppelte alles, was ihr nach gutem Essen aussah, und stopfte es letztendlich in eine der kleinen Taschen. Nudeln, Reis, Mehl, Zucker, Salz und Gewürze fanden ihren Weg recht sang und klanglos in ihre Untiefen.

Der Kühlschrank war ebenfalls gut gefüllt und nach einem Blick durch die schwere Tür in den Flur, arbeitete Faye weiter, bis auch das letzte bisschen Käse in der Tasche gelandet war. Sie ließ sie nun durch das Fenster zu Draco segeln, ehe sie die Küche verließ.

„Accio Geld" wenige Sekunden später kamen zwei Geldbeutel und ein paar vereinzelte Münzen auf sie zu, weshalb Faye sich ducken musste, um nicht von ihnen getroffen zu werden.

„Gemini" und schon war auch das kleine Vermögen der Familie im Besitz von Faye.

Der Rückweg war ein wenig turbulenter, da Faye sich über einen kleinen Tisch durch das Fenster heben musste, ohne irgendetwas umzustoßen. Dracos Hände waren zunächst an ihren Knöcheln und er signalisierte, sie solle sich fallen lassen.

Faye ließ sich aus dem Stütz sinken und rutschte vorsichtig auf den Boden, wobei sich Dracos Arme ständig um sie befanden, ehe sie in seiner Umarmung stand- der Pulli ein wenig nach oben geschoben.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, streiften seine Finger kurz ihre Seite, was sie zusammenzucken ließ. Draco hingegen reagierte nicht darauf, sondern flog das Fenster bereits zurück an seinen angestammten Platz.

Sie apparierten zurück, zufrieden mit ihrer Aktion.

„Das war doch mal äußerst erfolgreich. Gut gemacht" meinte Draco, als er die Tür öffnete und sie ihre Schuhe auszogen.

„Du auch- sollen wir den beiden Senioren mal ein richtige Überraschung bereiten, oder was?" Faye lachte, ein Zauber die verschiedenen Fressalien bereits in die Schränke und Schubladen ihrer eigenen Küche verteilend.

„Ich liebe Zauberei" erwiderte Draco und entzündete den Herd, „Was brauchen wir denn alles. Ich wäre ja für Bacon, Rührei, Toast und Müsli."

„Tomaten haben wir nicht. Da müssen wir wohl mal woanders suchen. Ich übernehme den Bacon und das Rührei."

„Traust du mir etwa nicht zu, zu kochen?" Draco tat beleidigt, doch Faye nickte nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Du könntest eine Pfanne noch nicht einmal richtig herum aufstellen."

„Kann ja nicht so schwer sein- Muggel machen es doch die ganze Zeit."

„Ich will nicht riskieren, dass dieses wunderschöne Häuschen wegen dir abbrennt. Du kannst zu schauen, wenn das Toast fertig ist. Und du kannst schon mal die Haferflocken und die Milch verdoppeln und auf den Tisch stellen."

„Zu Befehl" er salutierte, tat dann jedoch wie ihm geheißen. Als er zurückkehrte suchte er in den Schränken nach etwas.

„Weißt du, wo der Earl Grey hingekommen ist?"

Faye wandte sich kurz von dem brutzelnden Speck ab (ein Schneebesen kümmerte sich um das Ei) und deutete auf einen der Schränke: „Vielleicht musst du aber eine Teekanne beschwören, ich weiß nicht, ob Narzissa schon zu Geschirr gekommen ist."

„Gut, dass wir die Verwandlung vor vier Jahren so genau üben mussten."

„Hast du denn auch passenderweise eine Schildkröte zur Hand?"

„Normalerweise immer, aber gerade…"

Unter einem kleinen Zauber blieb das Essen so lange warm, bis alles auf dem massiven Eichenholztisch platziert war.

„Das Porzellan ist dir echt gut gelungen" komplimentierte Faye, als sie durch das Bücherregal traten, „Sehr elegant."

„Man tut, was man kann." Draco gähnte und sie klopften an die Türen.

Narzissa öffnete wenige Sekunden später und Faye erhaschte einen Blick in den hellen Raum: „Frühstück ist fertig- du kannst dir aber Zeit lassen und vorher duschen, es bleibt noch etwas warm."

„Ach papperlapapp" antwortete sie und zog einen Morgenrock scheinbar aus dem Nichts, „Essen geht vor. Hier verurteilt mich ja auch keiner, wenn ich ein wenig angematscht aussehe."

Draco half Ollivander bereits die Stufen hinauf, wo jener sich bedankte und von alleine in Richtung Esstisch ging.

„Ihr zwei seid wahrlich... unglaublich" Narzissa standen fast die Tränen in den Augen und kurzerhand umarmte sie Faye, „Dankeschön. Es sieht köstlich aus."

„Wir haben das zusammen wirklich ziemlich gut hinbekommen" antwortete Faye und die beiden Frauen setzten sich. Draco hob den Zauber auf und nun strömte ihnen auch die Wärme und nicht nur der Duft des Essens entgegen.

Faye lief, wie schon beim Kochen, das Wasser im Mund zusammen, und alle langten kräftig zu.

„Ich hatte schon vergessen, wie intensiv Schmecken sein kann. Das hier" Ollivander deutete mit seinen knochigen Fingern auf das Toast, „ist das Beste, was ich jemals zu mir genommen habe."

Draco grinste Faye an und sie zwinkerte über den Rand ihrer Teetasse hinweg zurück.

„Nehmen Sie sich, solange der Zauber reicht."

Faye erzählte nun Narzissa, wie genau sie an all die Dinge gekommen waren und legte nun auch die Geldbeutel auf den Tisch: „Das sollte uns eine gute Grundlage bilden."

„Gibt es etwas, an das ihr nicht gedacht habt?"

„Nicht so wirklich- wir hatten ziemlich viel Zeit, um uns darum Gedanken zu machen."

„Apropos. Was machen wir denn heute?"

„Wir überlegen, welche Sachen noch zu einem guten Haushalt fehlen und ansonsten wäre ich persönlich für Entspannung" meinte Faye, „Eine Auszeit haben wir uns alle wahrlich verdient."

„Gut- ich persönlich kümmere mich zuerst um meinen Kleiderschrank und dann werde ich einen kleinen Garten vor dem Haus ausweisen."

Damit war die Tafel aufgehoben, Ollivander begab sich auf das Sofa und Narzissa in ihren Raum. Die Teenager räumten unterdessen auf. Mittlerweile strömte auch die Sonne durch die zahlreichen Fenster hinein, einen falschen Anschein von Wärme verbreitend. Faye blickte von den sich selbst putzenden Teller auf und betrachtete die wogenden Äste und Blätter der Bäume, ergriffen von der Friedfertigkeit der Situation. Es schien in der Tat fernab aller Sorgen gelegen zu sein.

„Hey" Draco stieß sie sanft mit seinem Ellenbogen an, „Nicht wegdämmern."

„'Tschuldigung. Ich habe Angst. Angst davor, dass wir uns zu sehr an das alles gewöhnen und nicht mehr für einen Kampf bereit sind."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wir werden alsbald jede freie Minute mit Zaubern verbringen, wirklich fortgeschrittene angewandte Magie, weißt du. Wir sollten diese Chance nutzen, die ungenutzten Ressourcen in uns ausfindig zu machen."

„Das ist doch unglaublich kompliziert. Komplexe Zauber sind eine Sache, aber diese Art von Macht zu entfesseln, ist fast unmöglich und noch dazu unglaublich gefährlich. Wenn das in die Hose geht, dann kann es sein, dass sich unsere Magie nach innen wendet und sozusagen implodiert."

„Du scheinst darüber ja gut Bescheid zu wissen."

„Letztes Jahr habe ich einen Aufsatz über Obscurials und Obscuri für Professor Snape geschrieben, als eine Art Zusatzarbeit, da ich mich ja in der Hinsicht beruflich betätigen wollte. Und da habe ich Berichte gefunden von Zauberern, die versucht haben ihr so genanntes Ousía zu entfesseln, und dabei unabsichtlich einen Obscurus kreiert haben."

„Ist das nicht das, was entsteht, wenn Magie unterdrückt wird? Weißt du, was mit denjenigen passiert ist?"

„Sie sind gestorben, meistens fast sofort. Eine junge Hexe hat auch noch ihre Kinder mitgerissen, weil sie nicht vorsichtig genug war und ihr Ousía unglaublich mächtig."

Draco schwieg, schluckte und Faye versuchte die Details aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu verdrängen, die der Chronist festgehalten hatte.

„Was weißt du noch über dieses Ousía?"

„Nicht besonders viel- es ist eindeutig, dass die Bibliothekare so viele Informationen wie möglich darüber von Schülern fernhalten wollten. Eine kluge Entscheidung, meiner Meinung nach. Daher weiß ich nur, dass jeder Mensch einen magischen Kern besitzt- egal, ob Muggel oder Reinblut. Er variiert in Größe und in Macht. Muggel erleben ihr Ousía meist in Form von Déjà-vus. Sie könnten die Zukunft voraussehen, würden sie es wirklich wollen, doch sind sie nicht magisch, weshalb ihr Ousía auf ewig passiv existieren muss. Aber es scheint fast zufrieden damit. Bei Magiern hat es ein noch größeres Bewusstsein und kann bei einer Entschlüsselung aktiv für den Zauberer handeln, ohne, dass dieser sich dessen bewusst ist. Manche sind auch der Meinung, dass bestimmte Zauberstäbe das Ousía direkt anzapfen und Magie vollführen können, die der Zauberer nie anwenden könnte. Es ist unklar, wie genau das Ousía mit der stablosen Magie zusammenhängt, aber viele Theoretiker glauben, dass es der Grund dafür ist. Wie man es entfesselt, weiß ich nicht, aber es scheint irgendwie mit bestimmten Meditationen zusammenzuhängen."

„Ob wir in den Büchern aus dem Grimmauldplatz etwas darüber finden?"

„Es ist zu hoffen, wenn wir wirklich damit arbeiten wollen."

„Es macht mich zumindest neugierig und ein kleiner kontrollierter Fluss aus dem Ousía wäre vorteilhaft."

 _„And power-hungry Slytherin…"_ murmelte Faye.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst. Aber, wenn das eine Möglichkeit ist, um Ihn zu stürzen, dann müssen wir sie ausnutzen. Mir wäre kein Weg zu gefährlich, es zu versuchen" Draco starrte Faye eindringlich an, die Entschlossenheit und Bereitschaft klar darin, „Mir wäre es lieber, bei dem Versuch etwas zu verlieren, als mich auf ewig zu fragen, was passiert wäre, wenn wir es versucht hätten. Wir könnten damit wirklich Leben retten, wir hätten einen taktischen Vorteil gegenüber den Todessern- wer weiß, welche Möglichkeiten sich uns eröffnen werden."

„Es ist trotzdem ein dummes Risiko, zu gefährlich und zu unwahrscheinlich. Mit einem Fehler wäre keinem geholfen."

„Jedes Risiko kann dumm sein, aber dieses hier…"

„Du bist nicht davon abzubringen?"

„So wenig, wie du dafür zu überzeugen bist."

Faye betrachtete Dracos energisches Gesicht, die geballte Faust, die aufrechte Haltung. Er wirkte größer und mächtiger, wie er so da stand. In diesem Moment wusste sie nicht, wem sonst sie es zutrauen könnte, diese Aufgabe zu meistern. Er war ein Slytherin und würde es schaffen. Magische Gesetze interessierten diese Personen nicht, zum Guten oder zum Bösen.

„Okay. Ich werde dir dabei helfen- ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen, der es eher hinbekommen würde, als du."

„Wirklich" er schien ehrlich überrascht, „Was bringt dich zu der Aussage?"

„Du bist ein Slytherin, nicht nur wegen deiner Familie, da bin ich mir nun sicher."

„Wegen des Hauses auf einer magischen Schule? Ist das nicht ein wenig mit Vorurteilen aufgebaut?"

„Hör mir zu- unsere Häuser sind nicht nur eine Gruppe, sie sind Ideale. Ich bin eine Ravenclaw, weil ich mich für Wissen begeistern kann, weil mein Gehirn anders funktioniert als deines. Ich sehe Verknüpfungen, wo du andere findest, ich sehe das Außergewöhnliche in scheinbar grundlegenden Annahmen. Ich kann Auswege finden, wo eine Person aus einem anderen Haus niemals etwas sehen könnte. Mit jedem Jahr, das ich in unserem Turm verbracht habe, wurde ich immer mehr zur Ravenclaw. Das Haus hat mich dazu gemacht, mich in der Hinsicht gefördert. Ich wäre heute eine andere Person, wenn ich nach Hufflepuff gekommen wäre. Ich identifiziere mich mit meinem Haus, weil es so viel von meiner Persönlichkeit geformt hat. Es hat mir Zugehörigkeit vermittelt und manchmal ist es wie ein Leitfaden- was würde eine wahre Ravenclaw in dieser Situation machen?"

„Und was bedeutet das für jemanden wie mich?"

„Wo Ravenclaws theoretisches Interesse zeigen, sind Slytherins gewillt, sich mit ihrem gesamten Kopf darin zu vertiefen und jedes bisschen an Macht und Magie aus diesem Gebiet herauszukitzeln. Ihr seid jedoch gleichzeitig stets auf der Hut, euch stets der Gefahr bewusst, immer mit einem Plan B, einer Absicherung. Ihr lasst euer Herz nicht hinein, Feuereifer ist äußerst selten. Das unterscheidet euch so sehr von Gryffindors, nicht eure Einstellung gegenüber Dunkler Magie oder Blutstatus- es ist Moral und Gewissen, die bei Slytherins mit ihren ruhigeren Geschwister aufgewogen werden: Ethos und Gewissenhaftigkeit."

„Wieder ein Aufsatz?"

„Habe ich in einer Ausgabe von Magischer Philosophie gelesen. Mein Vater hat hin und wieder einige Artikel verfasst und das ist ein Auszug daraus. Er hat mich damals gefragt, was ich über Slytherins sage, das war als wir in der fünften waren, und hat es eingearbeitet."

„Ethos und Gewissenhaftigkeit" wiederholte Draco, „Sind das nicht einfach nur ausgefallene Synonyme für Moral und Gewissen?"

„Falls ich den Aufsatz finde, kannst du dir gerne die Details durchlesen."

„Aber es sind deine Worte, dann kannst du sie mir doch sicherlich erklären."

„Also gut, aber ich übernehme keine Verantwortung, wenn du mitten im Satz einschläfst" Faye und Draco begaben sich nach draußen und auf die Bank, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Moral ist eine gesellschaftliche Prägung, sie erlaubt es uns, Falsch von Richtig zu unterscheiden- basierend auf unserer Erziehung und dem Umfeld. Es geht dabei um das korrekte zwischenmenschliche Verhalten und oftmals geht sie mit Empathie, kann aber oftmals einfach als Norm angesehen werden, die von einer Menschengruppe durchgesetzt werden.

Ethos auf der anderen Seite handelt auch von Einzelnen; nicht immer, aber oft; und es ist stets an die Umgebung gebunden, für die es sich entwickelt- das ist so, wie es der Hut in unserem ersten Jahr formuliert hat: „Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends." (in etwa: In Slytherin sucht man mit List nach seinem Weg). Ethos ist nicht allgemeingültig, nicht auf jede Gruppe der Gesellschaft anwendbar, so wie Moral es sein sollte."

„Okay, das habe ich jetzt verstanden. Äußerst feine Differenzierungen"

„Bei den anderen beiden Worten ist es ähnlich. Das Gewissen hängt eng mit der Moral zusammen und erlaubt Menschen eine Art Hierarchie von Werten in einer Situation zu erschaffen. Es wird oftmals begleitet von vielen Gefühlen, die oftmals sehr speziell auf eine Person zugeschnitten sind und manchmal nicht nachvollzogen werden können. Das Gewissen begründet die Moralität.

Die Gewissenhaftigkeit hingegen hängt eher mit der persönlichen Einstellung und Erziehung zu Disziplin zusammen, sie prägt die Zuverlässigkeit und die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, emotionsgesteuerte Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sie kann Leute davon abhalten, überstürzt zu handeln und sich zu sehr von als moralisch richtig interpretierten Ideen verleiten zu lassen


	6. War, War Never Changes

_Hallo auch hier noch einmal,_

 _Diese Fanfic ist ein kleines Upload- Fustercluck (will heißen Durcheinander), weil ich die Kapitel durcheinander geworfen habe._

 _Tut mir wirklich Leid, keine Ahnung, weshalb das hier passiert._

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_

„Garrick?" rief Narzissa, als der alte Zauberer nicht auf ihren ersten Aufruf zum Abendessen reagiert hatte. Er stand am Fenster des Wohnzimmers, welches die östliche Seite überblickte. Der neue Umhang ließ ihn deutlich fülliger aussehen, als er wirklich war. Er wandte sich ihnen zu, Faye noch immer ein wenig ungewohnt mit seinem Vornamen.

„Verzeiht, ich habe nur ein paar dunklen Gedanken nachgehangen."

Draco sah ihn nur fragend an, ehe der Zauberstabmacher ausführlicher antwortete: „Ich frage mich, ob Dumbledore wusste, weshalb man mich gefangen genommen hat. Es war nicht, um Zauberstäbe für die Todesser herzustellen. Mein alter Freund hatte einige Geheimnisse, die er mit ins Grab genommen hat."

„Er wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, niemandem etwas anzuvertrauen. Es sind dunkle Zeiten, und je weniger man involviert ist, desto besser" meinte Faye nachdenklich.

„Ich fürchte nur für sein Wohl. Es gibt Dinge, die er niemandem erzählt hat, nicht mal seinen Freunden, zu denen ich mich zähle. Egal, was auch immer er über den Tod gesagt hat, so hätte er doch nicht so früh sterben sollen. Wir brauchen ihn hier, mehr als je zuvor."

„Könnte ich die Zeit zurückdrehen, wäre das die erste Nacht, in der ich etwas verändern würde" sagte Draco, kaum hörbar. Ollivander ließ sich auf einem der Esszimmerstühle nieder und sah den ehemaligen Slytherin mit seinen grauen Augen unergründlich an.

„Dumbledore wollte mich beschützen, selbst in dem Augenblick, als ich seinen Tod heraufbeschworen hab. Er hat mich nicht einmal beschuldigt, war so unglaublich verständnisvoll und das hat alles noch schlimmer gemacht. Er wusste, dass ich niemals- egal, was andere mir vorwerfen- jemanden töten könnte. Es war, als könnte er direkt durch mich in mein innerstes Geheimnis schauen."

„Albus war nicht nur ein außergewöhnlicher Legilimens, sondern besaß eine Menschenkenntnis, die über ein gewöhnliches Maß hinausging. Er hat dich verstanden, Draco, ohne Worte. Er wusste, was du durch machst, besser als viele andere in unserer Welt- deshalb wird er von vielen als ein ausgezeichneter Mentor bezeichnet. Und sei sicher, dass er niemals jemandem die Schuld an etwas zuweisen würde als sich selbst. Das war einer seiner größten Fehler, dass er stets die Verantwortung für all das übernehmen wollte, weil er fühlte, er hätte es verhindern können. Viele nennen ihn weise und schreiben es seinem Alter zu, aber er konnte nur so handeln, weil er Schmerzen erlitten hat, Fehler gemacht, die er sich nie vergeben konnte. Eines wird jedoch immer stimmen- Liebe war für ihn das wichtigste, und Humor. In dieser Hinsicht wäre er ein exzellenter Ravenclaw geworden, aber seine Courage war deutlich wichtiger."

„Der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer" murmelte Draco, von seinem Teller aufblickend, „Was würden Sie…du…zu meinem sagen, dann?"

Für eine Sekunde dachte Faye, Ollivander würde nicht antworten, als wäre er kurzfristig eingeschlafen. Doch er öffnete seine Augen und nickte: „Weißdorn und Einhornhaar. Eine dieser außergewöhnlichen Kombinationen, die ich in diesem Jahr verkauft habe. Das Holz, Weißdorn, ist eigentlich außergewöhnlich geeignet, um Heilungszauber zu wirken- ähnlich wie die Blätter und Blüten des Baumes- doch zugleich ist ein Fluch aus einem solchen Zauberstab äußerst machtvoll, vielleicht über die Maße. Du erkennst das Paradox in dieser Tatsache. Zauberstabmacher haben daher seit jeher die Vermutung aufgestellt, dass ein Weißdorn- Stab mit der Natur selbst, mit seinem eigenen Element, seinem selbst, im ständigen Konflikt steht. Deshalb fühlt er sich zu Hexen und Zauberern hingezogen, denen es gleich geht- Menschen, die zwei verschiedene, kontradiktorische Interessen in sich tragen oder mit sich selbst nicht in Einigkeit stehen."

„Wie kann so etwas im Alter von elf überhaupt gehen? Damals hatte ich keinerlei Probleme mit den Idealen meines Vaters, wie auch?"

„Unterschätze dein magisches Unterbewusstsein nicht, Draco. Dein Kopf und dein Herz haben vielleicht nicht an Rebellion gedacht, aber deine Magie war von Anfang an auf das Gute, auf das Helle eingestellt. Diesen Konflikt hat der Weißdorn-Stab gespürt und als Reflexion seiner selbst anerkannt."

„Und Einhorn Haar?"

„Eine äußerst interessante Kern-Zutat. Einhörner sind ebenfalls der Inbegriff des Guten und deshalb nur unter extremer Schwierigkeit zu dunkler Magie zu bewegen. Dein Zauberstab hat dir deine Zukunft gezeigt, könnte man sagen, aber er hat dir trotz all der komplizierten Umstände vertraut."

„Wäre es möglich, dass ich Dumbledore mit meinem Zauberstab nicht hätte töten können, weil der Stab sich geweigert hätte?"

„Ich würde es nicht als unmöglich bezeichnen, aber als durchaus möglich. Aber unterschätze dein Gewissen nicht, Draco."

„Hat das mit diesem magischen Kern zu tun, dem…" dieser sah zu Faye, die mit sanftem Lächeln soufflierte „Ousía".

„In der Tat, in meiner Familie hat sich diese Überzeugung gehalten, aber die wenigsten Hexen und Zauberer verstehen die Wichtigkeit ihres Ousía im Bezug auf ihr wahres Selbst."

„Was ist mit meinem Zauberstab, wenn wir schon dabei sind, uns selbst besser kennen zu lernen?"

„Roteiche und Drachenherzfaser. Hierbei sollte man sich, wie man an unserer Faye sieht, nicht von den alten, und oftmals inkorrekten, Weisheiten überzeugen lassen. Roteichen werden zu oft als hitzig beschrieben, temperamentvoll. In der Praxis zeigt sich jedoch, dass das eher auf schnelle Reflexe des Zauberers zu übertragen ist- in der Hand des richtiges Zauberers ein ausgezeichneter Duellzauberstab. Geistesgegenwärtig, umsichtig und zudem anpassungsfähig sind drei oftmals gewählte Adjektive. Außerdem tendieren Besitzer von Roteichen-Stäben dazu, ihre eigenen Zaubersprüche zu entwickeln oder so anzuwenden, dass sie diese zur Überraschung anderer in einem Duell anwenden können. Kreative, freidenkende Individuen werden normalerweise von ihnen ausgesucht."

„Passt wie die Faust aufs Auge" grinste Draco, die Blässe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Faye erwiderte das Lächeln zaghaft, ein wenig nervös aufgrund des Lobes. Narzissa legte eine Hand über die von Faye, nickte aber zustimmend.

„Natürlich, Zauberstäbe kennen ihre wahren Besitzer besser als sie sich selbst. Jetzt kommt allerdings der interessante Teil- Drachenherzfasern können allgemein als der mächtigste Kern bezeichnet werden, Drachen in sich sind tiefgründig magische Wesen, und tendieren zu recht extravaganten Zaubern, gleichzeitig auch aufwendig. Manchmal sind sie recht wankelmütig, aber werden immer ein starkes Band mit ihrem Besitzer knüpfen. Nach achtzehn Jahren in deinem Besitz, könnte es schwer werden, deinen Zauberstab von dir zu trennen, vor allem aufgrund der Roteiche darin. Auch Drachenherzfasern gelten als sehr temperamentvoll, weshalb es gut ist, dass es sich bei dir um eine Person mit kühlem Verstand handelt. Sonst müssten wir uns Gedanken um unsere Sicherheit machen."

„Es geht so oft um die Kombination von verschiedenen Materialien, wie sie mit unserem Ousía in Verbindung stehen, aber was ist mit stabloser Magie. Dumbledore und Ihr- Wisst-Schon-Wer haben es von Zeit zu Zeit angewandt?" fragte Faye neugierig. Ollivander, nach einem Schluck Wasser, antwortete mit einem weiteren milden Lächeln. Er schien sich offensichtlich über die Wissbegierde der beiden jungen Magier zu freuen.

„Es kommt auf das Bewusstsein eines Zauberers für seine Magie an und nur mit einem hohen Grad an Disziplin, einer starken magischen Macht und einem festen Willen lässt es sich bewerkstelligen. Es ist auf Intuition angelegt, natürliche Vorgänge im Gegensatz zu dem extern verstärkten Werk eines Zauberstabs."

„Sozusagen eine Rückführung auf unsere sporadischen, unabsichtlichen Ausbrüche als Kinder" stellte Draco fest und lud sich eine zweite Ladung der Nudeln auf seinen Teller. Ollivander nickte.

„Für euch zwei sollte es noch erreichbar sein, wenn ihr euren Fokus nicht schweifen lasst."

„Du weißt, wie das funktioniert?" hakte Faye, ein wenig aufgeregt, nach.

„Ja, in meiner Jugend habe ich mich damit beschäftigt, um ein besseres Verständnis für Zauberstäbe zu erlangen, so paradox wie das auch klingen mag. Also könnte ich euch darin unterweisen."

„Hervorragend" rief Draco aus und hob sein Glas zu einem Toast, in den Faye munter mit einstimmte.

„Unterdessen habe ich endlich einen festen Plan für das Zaubertranklabor und den magischen Garten aufgebaut" brachte sich Narzissa in das Gespräch mit ein, „Es sollte helfen, Heiltränke und andere äußerst wichtige Tinkturen anzufertigen. Wer weiß, was sich alles anfinden lässt."

„Was ist mit den Rezepturen und den selteneren Zutaten?"

„Die meisten Kombinationen kenne ich auswendig und es kommt nicht auf das reine Ablesen einer Zutatenliste, sondern auf die Kenntnis der Eigenschaften an. Als Trankbrauer ist es nicht dein Ziel, stumpfsinnig den Ideen eines anderen zu lauschen, sondern dein eigenes Wissen bezüglich der Zutaten anzuwenden und den Trank für deine persönlichen Maßstäbe und Nutzen zu verändern."

„Wenn es so formuliert wird, klingt es irgendwie spannender als das, was wir die ganzen Jahre über veranstaltet haben. Kein Wunder, dass Snape konstant frustriert war. Vermutlich hat er erwartet, dass jemand mal auf die Idee kommt, die Initiative zu ergreifen."

„Ein richtig gebrauter Zaubertrank von jedem aus dem Jahrgang wäre auch kein schlechter Anfang" erwiderte Draco, einen bedeutungsvollen Blick an Faye wendend, „Longbottom, und das musst selbst du zugeben, war ein völliges Desaster in 90% der Dinge, die er tat."

„Ich hab allerdings auch miterlebt, wie Leute unter Slughorn vollkommen erblüht sind."

„Du meinst Potter. Zugegeben, das hat selbst mich erstaunt."

„Die Atmosphäre war so angenehm letztes Jahr" seufzte Faye, „Es hat endlich mal Spaß gemacht, weil man nicht ständig das Gefühl hatte, alles falsch zu machen. Auch wenn falsch bei Snape schon mit einem anderen Haus als Slytherin anfängt."

„Sei nicht so hart zu Severus" unterbrach Narzissa, „Der Mann hat auch einiges miterlebt, was ihr euch kaum vorstellen könnt."

„Willst du uns vielleicht erhellen, Mutter? Wir können leider noch keine Gedanken lesen und in der heutigen Zeit habe ich die Befürchtung, dass wir uns das Leid anderer ziemlich gut vorstellen können."

„Ich weiß, ihr musstet viel zu schnell erwachsen werden" Narzissa sah für einen Moment älter aus, als sie tatsächlich war, „Wir alle haben damals gehofft, dass diese Zeiten nie wieder kehren und es uns erspart wird. Dass es euch erspart wird. Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen müsst, gut. In diesem Haus sollten wir einige Geheimnisse wohl eher früher als später aus dem Weg räumen. Wer weiß, welche Leben es retten könnte."

Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, das Glas Rotwein zwischen ihren ordentlich manikürten Fingern drehend: „Severus Snape war im selben Jahrgang wie die Eltern von Harry, Lily Evans und James Potter. Severus und Lily kann man als enge Kindheitsfreunde bezeichnen, ein unglaubliches Duo in Zaubertränke und sie haben sich von der Feindlichkeit ihrer Häuser nicht beeindrucken lassen. Hinzu kam, dass Lily mit den Jahren zu einer der schönsten und beliebtesten Hexen im Schloss wurde und James es sich zur Aufgabe machte, sie für sich zu gewinnen- er war hin und weg von ihr. Sie hat sich für ihn nicht sonderlich interessiert, es gab oftmals lautstarke Streitigkeiten zwischen den beiden und aus Neid zu seiner Freundschaft zu Lily, hat James Severus extrem angefeindet. Der Unterschied in ihrer Erziehung und ihrem Benehmen greifbar. Auch Sirius, der einen Hass auf alles Schwarzmagische entwickelt hat, war immer irgendwo dabei.

Jedenfalls kamen die Jahre und dann hat Severus Lily so stark beleidigt, er hat praktisch seine Gefolgschaft zum Dunklen Lord vor der gesamten Schülerschaft ausgerufen und sich gegen sie gewandt."

„Zwei Fragen- erstens: woher weißt du das alles? Und zweitens: was hat er gesagt?"

„Zum einen hat Regulus mir damals noch regelmäßig geschrieben, ich selbst war ja schon ein wenig länger von Hogwarts weg, als das alles passierte. Außerdem hat Severus mir ein paar Dinge erzählt- wir haben uns äußerst gut verstanden."

„Und das zweite?"

„Er hat sie wohl ein ‚Schlammblut' genannt. Ihr müsst wissen, dass es damals ganz offen Krieg zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und der Hellen Seite gab und diese Beleidung trug so viel mehr Gewicht als heute. Sie war dafür da, Leute zu demütigen und zu verletzen, sie zu brandmarken. Einmal ausgesprochen, gab es kein Zurück mehr für einen Muggelgeborenen- gleich einem Todesurteil. Es sollte an den Stand erinnern, den diese Person angeblich inne hatte und sie dazu zwingen, alle ihre Rechte abzulegen. Weniger Arbeit für die Reinblüter und Todesser."

„Das ist widerlich."

„Das ist es und ihr könnt euch den Schock aller vorstellen, wenn jemand seine angeblich beste Freundin so benennt, obwohl sie sich noch Augenblicke vorher für ihn eingesetzt hat. An dem Tag hat Severus alles verloren, was ihm auch nur ansatzweise etwas bedeutet hat."

„Hat er Lily geliebt?" fragte Faye, nachdem sie einmal geschluckt hatte.

Narzissa nickte nur stumm, ehe sie erneut ihre Worte fand: „Ja, er tut es vermutlich immer noch."

„Deshalb hasst er Potter so sehr- nicht, weil er angeblich so arrogant sei, sondern weil er für alles steht, was Snape verloren hat."

„Er hat Lily an seinen ‚Erzfeind' verloren und war deshalb so verbittert, dass er ein unschuldiges Kind mit hineinzieht" Faye konnte die Wut nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen, „Das ist doch absolut irrational. Selbst, wenn ich eine Person liebe, dann will ich doch alles tun, um das Glück dieser Person zu garantieren. Deshalb sind meine Eltern geflohen, deshalb sind wir alle hier."

„Harry hätte aber in der Nacht sterben sollen, nicht Lily. Severus hat damals gebeten, dass der Dunkle Lord sie verschont, aber scheinbar ließ sich das nicht bewerkstelligen. Es war ein hektischer Monat, weil die Todesser sämtliche anstehenden Geburten in Sankt Mungos überprüfen mussten. Aus den zwei Familien, die für Ende Juli eingetragen waren, hat er sich die Potters rausgesucht."

„Wer war die andere Familie?"

„Die Longbottoms."

Es war kaum zu verstehen. Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, ehe Faye eine Antwort fand: „Frank und Alice Longbottom? Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, wie sie damals gefoltert wurden."

„Bellatrix und ein paar andere Todesser gingen dafür ins Gefängnis, eine grauenhafte Tat. Es war aber einige Monate, nachdem die Birdsongs ihren Coup begangen haben."

„Coup?" Draco war verwirrt.

„Ariadne und Robin Birdsong, Fayes Eltern, haben für Seine Seite gearbeitet."

„Das weiß ich, und auch, dass sie Ihn verraten haben."

„Ich vermute, sie waren schon seit jeher eigentlich Spione für Dumbledore und haben sich mit irgendwelchen Informationen in die Ränge der Todesser eingekauft. Es war nicht zu unüblich, mit Pettigrew ebenfalls unter den Anhängern, aber trotz allem erstaunlich. Sie haben sich als scheinbar kompetente und ruchlose Magier erwiesen, waren alsbald wertvolle Agenten. Der Dunkle Lord schätzte ihre Meinung und ihre Fähigkeiten höher als die so manch anderer, unter anderem auch Bellatrix. Wir waren damals in einer ähnlichen Position, Ariadne und ich, beide zwei weniger Wahnsinnige in einem Haufen aus Fanatikern. Als sich herausstellte, dass wir auch beide noch schwanger sind, hat sich die Verbindung zwischen uns nur noch mehr gefestigt. Wir verstanden einander auf mehr als nur eine Weise. Es war im September 1981, als die beiden schließlich übergelaufen sind. Es gab eine gewaltige Schlacht zwischen den beiden Fronten in einer Kleinstadt in Wales und es sind viele gestorben, auf beiden Seiten. Er selbst war auf dem Schlachtfeld, hat gegen die besten Magier des Ordens gekämpft und nur wenige haben ihm Stand gehalten- James und Lily unter ihnen. Und plötzlich, nachdem schon Fabian und Gideon Prewett ihr Leben lassen mussten; zwei der besten Kämpfer, die es je gab; hat sich das Blatt des Kampfes gegen die dunkle Seite gewandt- Ariadne und Robin haben in die eigenen Reihen gefeuert, Hand in Hand und stets den Rücken des anderen beschützend. Es war ein unglaublicher Anblick, als sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zu ihren wahren Freunden durchgedrungen sind. So haben sie dann nebeneinander gestanden, viel zu junge Helden: die Weasleys, Kingsley, Lupin, Sirius, James, Lily, Robin, Ariadne. Aber sie haben den Sieg davon getragen und eine Menge Todesser schwer verletzt und an den Rand des Todes gebracht. Wirklich außergewöhnliche Magie."

„Aber was war der Coup daran?"

„Die Tatsache, dass sie trotz einer deutlich unterlegenen Zahl gewinnen konnten und zugleich ihr gesamtes Wissen über die Pläne der dunklen Seite mitgenommen haben. Es hat für die nächsten vier Wochen alle Vorhaben unterbunden."

„Das ist nicht sonderlich viel Zeit, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Kampf wenig später zu Ende war."

„Es geht nicht um die Zeit, sondern um ihre Effektivität. Denk doch mal nach, Draco" rügte Narzissa, „In diesem Zeitraum gab es keinerlei Attacken der Todesser auf irgendjemanden mehr, weil damals jeder Schritt von den Obersten bis ins letzte Detail durchgeplant und befolgt werden musste. Sie haben effektiv das gesamte System lahmgelegt. Es war vermutlich der schönste Monat im Leben von vielen, vielen Menschen. Es war nicht perfekt, aber es war halbwegs sicher. Was den Tod der Potters betrifft, so hat Er ihn unabhängig von allen anderen Dingen ausgeführt und geplant. Vermutlich sogar recht spontan."

„Warum sind sie dann dieses Mal geflohen? Sie hätten dem Kampf beitreten sollen"

„Wer weiß, was ihre Agenda ist. Wie ich die beiden kenne, werden sie einen Plan ausgelegt haben und nicht einfach aus Angst ein anderes Land aufsuchen. Vielleicht geht es hier um internationale Unterstützung."

„Was mich persönlich noch wundert" warf Faye ein, „Ist, dass sie mir nie mitgeteilt haben, was passiert. Sie waren von einer Minute auf die andere weg und abgesehen von einer Anweisung, meine Tasche und Zauberstab immer bereit zu haben, ist mir noch immer Nichts bekannt."

„Darf ich eine wilde Vermutung aufstellen?" fragte Ollivander, seine Fingerkuppen aneinandergelegt.

„Natürlich, deine Idee ist genauso gut wie die aller hier."

„Vielleicht wollten deine Eltern, dass du von den Todessern gefangen wirst? Sonst hätten sie dich doch vermutlich vorgewarnt und zumindest einen Plan mit dir besprochen."

„Aber warum sollten sie das wollen? Es ist mit das Gefährlichste, was…"

„Sie sind Spionage- Experten und fähige Zauberer. Sie werden erfahren haben, dass Malfoy Manor das Hauptquartier der Todesser ist und sich dafür entschieden haben, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Sie wollten, dass du entkommst- zusammen mit uns dreien und allen anderen Gefangenen. Sie wissen, zu was du fähig bist, und auch, wie sehr Er Informationen über deine Eltern haben will."

„Das ist ziemlich eiskalt, sehr berechnend."

„Wir sind im Krieg" erwiderte Draco auf Fayes Feststellung hin, „Das sind die Opfer, die wir alle bringen müssen."

„Wenn sie wussten, wo ich lande, wussten sie auch, dass Narzissa da sein würde und vielleicht war das auch die Hoffnung. Deine Gnade und Fürsorge."

„Sie hatten Recht, wenn sie das beabsichtigt haben."

Faye erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, ihr Teller leer und bereits in der Spüle, und lief hinüber zu den Fenstern im Wohnzimmer. Die Tür, die sie hinter sich geschlossen hatte, öffnete sich wenige Minuten später wieder, und jemand trat hinter sie.

An den Händen, die sich auf ihre Oberarme legten, erkannte sie Draco und lehnte sich unterbewusst gegen ihn. Er strich ihr beruhigend über die Arme und Schultern. Faye seufzte und genoss die Ruhe, dass keine Worte zwischen ihnen beiden notwendig schienen, um sich zu unterhalten. Nur das Prasseln des Feuers durchbrach die Stille.

Dracos Arme legten sich zaghaft um sie und Faye platzierte ihre Hände auf seinen, um ihre Zustimmung zu signalisieren.

Sie fühlte sich so sicher wie seit dem Verlassen von Hogwarts nicht mehr, vielleicht seit zwei Jahren hatte sie sich noch nie so vollkommen und vollkommen verstanden gefühlt. Dafür war nie die Zeit gewesen, die Anspannung war in jeder Minute fühlbar gewesen und die Furcht, ob irgendjemandem, den sie kannte, etwas zustieß, überwältigend.

Mit einem Schlag wurde Faye sich bewusst, wie sie so mit Draco da stand, dass sie beide trotz ihrer Vergangenheit eigentlich noch immer Teenager waren. Gerade einmal siebzehn, achtzehn Jahre alt, und sie sahen sich mit der Möglichkeit des eigenen Todes konfrontiert, mit dem Tod von Freunden, Geschwistern, Eltern und Verwandten. Es hätte so nicht sein sollen, wie Narzissa sagte.

„Faye" flüsterte Draco, so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand, „Kannst du mir etwas versprechen?"

„Ich kann es versuchen."

„Versprich mir, dass wir uns gegenseitig den Rücken frei halten. Dass wir die verdammt noch mal besten Duellanten werden und jeden Todesser zu Kleinholz verarbeiten."

„War das nicht sowieso unser Plan?"

„Ich will, dass wir so kämpfen, wie deine Eltern. Wir müssen ihnen den Schmerz ersparen, dass jemand von uns stirbt. Es wäre unerträglich."

Faye nickte: „Es ist an uns, sie zu schützen. Es ist nur unglaublich schwer zu realisieren, dass all das hier tatsächlich passiert. Mir ist, als wäre ein Schleier zwischen meinem Bewusstsein und der Welt da draußen."

„Wir sind irgendwo auch blind, anders lässt sich das gar nicht verarbeiten."

„Danke Draco- für all das, was du für uns getan hast. Du bist ein guter Mensch."

„Wie kannst du das behaupten" er hatte sich ein wenig versteift, Fayes Finger malten sanfte Muster über seine Arme und Hände.

„Wie kann ich ein guter Mensch sein, ich war ein absolutes Arschloch seit ich reden konnte. Vermutlich sogar davor. Ständig habe ich andere wie Dreck behandelt, als wären sie wirklich unter meiner Würde. Und ich habe daran ernsthaft geglaubt…" Dracos Stimme brach und seine gesamte Körperhaltung sackte in sich zusammen, als hätten seine Muskeln plötzlich beschlossen, ihn nicht mehr zu stützen. Aber Faye stützte ihn, fühlte dabei wie seine Stirn gegen ihre Schulter sank. Heiße Tränen tropften auf ihre Haut und es kümmerte sie nicht.

„Ich hätte so viel anders machen müssen…" versuchte er erneut, anzusetzen. Aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

Er begann, haltlos zu zittern. Faye zog seine Arme noch enger um sich und ließ eine ihrer Hände langsam in seine Haare wandern. Auch dort massierte sie Muster, in einem halb verzweifelten, halb hoffnungsvollen Versuch, Draco zu beruhigen. Sie fühlte sich hilflos, gleichzeitig jedoch entschlossen, einfach für ihn da zu sein.

„…tut mir so leid…wollte nie" hörte sie es, kaum vernehmlich.

Dracos Finger krallten sich in ihrem Sweatshirt fest, bohrten sich in ihre Haut, doch Faye kümmerte es wenig.

Sein gedämpftes Schluchzen durchbrach die völlige Stille um sie herum. Die Birdsong konzentrierte sich auf ein ruhiges Atemmuster, die Minuten zogen vorbei.

Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, schien er sich zu beruhigen, doch bewegte sich keiner der beiden auch nur einen Millimeter. Stattdessen fuhren seine Hände sanft über ihren Bauch, ein Spiegelbild ihrer eigenen Bewegung in seinen Haaren. Ein unbewusster Schauer fuhr ihr über den Rücken, die Haare in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf.

„'Tschuldigung" murmelte Draco.

„Nicht nötig" erwiderte Faye schlicht und langsam lösten sie sich aus ihrer Umarmung, die letzten Berührungen auskostend.

Draco fuhr sich mit seinem Ärmel über die geröteten Augen, Faye beschwor ein Taschentuch. Er lächelte, sein ganzes Gesicht erhellte sich mit vollständiger Freude und Dankbarkeit.

„Lust auf ein wenig Radio Hören mit irgendetwas Süßem?" fragte er, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte.

„Die anderen beiden haben vermutlich schon die Sessel belegt" lächelte Faye, ging Draco voran ins Wohnzimmer.

„Kuscheln?"

Vor dem prasselnden Kamin, sanfte Musik aus der altertümlichen Box auf einem Tisch dringend, ließen sich die beiden Teenager nieder. Nach einem zögerlichen Moment machte Faye es sich auf Draco gemütlich, er legte seine Arme um sie.

Weder Narzissa noch Ollivander ließen sich etwas anmerken, bis auf einen wissenden Blick, den die beiden austauschten.

Wie sie so dasaßen und lagen, überkam Faye ein Gefühl der Heimeligkeit- eine undefinierbare innere Wärme, die sich bis in ihre Fingerspitzen ausdehnte und zum Lächeln brachte. Die Schönheit des Momentes war nicht zu unterschätzen, die Friedlichkeit. Wenn dies erst der Anfang ihrer Zeit hier war, freute sich Faye auf das was noch kommen würde. Kurz warf sie auf Draco, der die Augen geschlossen hatte, und sie dachte an das, was sie einander versprochen hatten.

Im Stillen fügte sie einen persönlichen Zusatz hinzu. Sie würde ihn beschützen und ihm dabei helfen, sich selbst wieder zusammen zu setzen. Er war ein gebrochener Mann, eine Person, die niemals wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hatte. Jetzt war es an ihnen, gemeinsam, ihn zu dem zu machen, was er immer hätte sein sollen- was er wirklich sein wollte.


	7. Pure Magic

Wenige Tage später, nachdem alle ein wenig die Auszeit genossen hatten, saßen Faye und Draco dem Zauberstabmeister gegenüber auf der improvisierten Terrasse, den Worten des deutlich kräftiger gewordenen Mannes lauschend.

„Wollen wir beginnen?" fragte Mr Ollivander gut gelaunt, woraufhin sich die beiden Schüler auf das Gras fallen ließen, die Augen dem strahlend blauen Himmel entgegengewandt.

„Konzentriert euch auf euer Inneres, ertastet die Magie in euch" wies Garrick an.

Faye atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und ließ ihre Gedanken frei werden. Scheinbare Leere schien sie zu erfüllen.

Wie ertastete man etwas wie Magie?

„Nicht erzwingen, Faye. Es wird von selbst zu euch kommen, sobald das Ousía bemerkt, dass ihr es anzapfen wollt."

Wenig besänftigt setzte Faye ihren Versuch fort, Draco neben ihr hatte sich weder bewegt, noch ein Geräusch verlauten lassen.

„Findet euer Zentrum."

Faye erinnerte sich dunkel an das, was Ollivander ihnen zuvor darüber erzählt hatte- dass das Ousía sich seinem Magier in der Gestalt eines Lebewesens offenbarte, ähnlich dem Patronus. Sie selbst kannte ihren Patronus und versuchte nun, den kleinen Jobberknoll zu visualisieren.

Doch erneut geschah nichts.

„Ist es normal, dass einem wärmer wird?" flüsterte Draco.

„Das ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass du auf dem richtigen Weg bist. Sehr gut, Draco" erläuterte Mr Ollivander, das Lächeln aus seiner Stimme heraushörbar.

„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Faye, selbst kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, es ist einfach passiert."

„Du hast Angst davor, mit dem Ousía in Kontakt zu treten, Faye. Möglicherweise nur unterbewusst, aber sie ist vorhanden. Du musst die Macht, die dir zur Verfügung steht, zulassen."

„Angst" wiederholte Faye irritiert. Das Bild des Jobberknoll- Patronus vor ihrem inneren Auge verpuffte. Eine dunkle Gestalt hatte ihn zerschmettert und näherte sich Fayes Augen, bis sie diese erschrocken aufriss.

„Was…was war das?"

„Vermutlich die Blockade, die dein Unterbewusstsein aus Angst um den magischen Kern errichtet hat. Diese musst du niederreißen."

„Warum hat Draco das nicht gesehen?" hakte Faye nach, fuhr sich durch die Haare ehe ihr Rücken erneut auf das Gras sank.

„Dafür habe ich keine Erklärung. Versuche es erneut."

Faye versuchte es in der Tat erneut, gefühlte hundert Mal trat sie der Schattengestalt gegenüber, doch kam sie keinen Schritt weiter.

Die Sonne zog über den Himmel hinweg, während Draco und Faye gleichermaßen hart an einem Erfolg arbeiteten. Am Ende vermochte keiner der beiden zu sagen, wie viel Zeit sie mit ihrem Inneren zugebracht hatten.

„Das ist ziemlich ermüdend" gab Draco gegen vier Uhr zu, ein Stück des frisch gebackenen Kuchens von Narzissa verspeisend, „Ich sehe immer wieder dieses Etwas, eine Gestalt in einem undurchdringlichen weißen Nebel. Ziemlich groß, aber mehr als ein Knäuel kann ich nicht ausmachen."

Faye schwieg.

„Du wirst schon noch dahinter kommen" fügte der Malfoy hinzu und legte eine bestärkende Hand auf Fayes Unterarm. Sie lächelte unwillkürlich.

„Lust auf eine Runde aktive Magie? Du wolltest mir doch den Patronus zeigen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den heute hinbekomme."

„Komm schon, es gibt nichts besseres, als eine glückliche Erinnerung, um einen wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen."

Faye seufzte: „Okay. Einen Versuch ist es wert."

Sie erhob sich, zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel ihres Sweatshirts und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Erinnerung.

Sie stand darin ihren Eltern gegenüber. Die Personen grinsten einander nur an, einfach nur ein Lächeln.

In der Realität brach aus der Spitze von Fayes Zauberstab der kleine Vogel hervor, kaum größer als Dracos geballte Faust.

„Ist das…ein Jobberknoll?" fragte Draco bewundernd, sah zu, wie das Wesen sich ihm vorsichtig näherte, die kleinen Flügel in einer Segel-Bewegung ausgebreitet. Faye nickte nur.

„Sie sind ihr ganzes Leben über still, bis sie vor ihrem Tod einen langen Gesang verlauten lassen- zusammengesetzt aus allen Tönen, die sie je gehört haben, in umgekehrter Reinfolge" wiederholte der Malfoy die Worte aus „Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind".

„Nicht jeder Vogel liebt das Singen" erwiderte sie, etwas, was ihr Vater einst im Zusammenhang mit den Todessern erzählt hatte.

„Willst du es nicht auch versuchen?" Faye wandte sich erwartungsvoll zu Draco, der nun ebenfalls aufstand und den Zauberstab zog.

„Sollte doch nicht so schwer sein, wenn Potter das mit dreizehn hinbekommen hat."

„Sagst du, aber das ist immer noch komplexe Magie. Vor allem, wenn man damit wirklich Dementoren vertreiben möchte."

„Hmpf. Also- eine glückliche Erinnerung?"

„Ja."

Draco schloss erneut die Augen, ein entspannter Gesichtsausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Expecto Patronum!" rief er wenig später aus, doch abgesehen von einem silbernen Nebel kam Nichts zum Vorschein.

„Es ist ein Anfang, versuch es mit einer stärkeren Erinnerung- oder mit einer Phantasievorstellung. Solange es dich vollkommen, ganz und gar glücklich macht."

Draco nickte verstehend, begab sich in seine Mediations- Position und schien seine Gedanken zu durchforsten.

Seine Lernkurve war recht erstaunlich, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nicht Harry als persönlichen Lehrer hatte. Faye hatte in der DA dessen ausgezeichnete Unterweisung genossen.

Es kostete sie den Rest des Nachmittags, doch gegen Einbruch der Dunkelheit schaffte er es endlich. Die reine Euphorie trat auf seine Gesichtszüge, als er erkannte, dass der Schimmer sich verfestigte und eine echte Gestalt annahm.

Faye lachte kurz darauf, als Draco entsetzt dem Wesen zusah, wie es über den Boden schritt.

„Ein….ein Frettchen?"

„Ein sehr großes Frettchen" korrigierte Faye, noch immer lachend. Das Tier setzte seinen Weg über den kleinen Außenbereich fort.

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Warum hat Potter einen Hirsch, einen Hirsch! – und ich werde mit einem Frettchen abgespeist? Das ist so unfair!"

„Hör auf, dich zu beschweren. Er wird dir nochmal das Leben retten. Frettchen haben auch etwas für sich."

„Den Spitznamen werde ich nie wieder loswerden."

Faye klopfte ihm im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter, während er noch immer dem Patronus dabei zusah, wie er durch die Gegend sprang. Sekunden später gesellte sich Fayes Vögelchen dazu.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Faye!" brüllte Draco, als es um seinen Kopf zu schwirren begann. Sie kicherte nur.

Narzissa sah ins Wohnzimmer, die Haare in einen unordentlichen Knoten gedreht und mit Dreckverschmierter Wange.

„Was ist los?"

„Dracos Patronus ist ein Frettchen" erläuterte Faye, als dieser durch die Tür trat.

„Na und?" fragte die ältere Dame verwirrt.

„Wag es ja nicht!" warnte Draco, was seine Mutter nur noch mehr irritierte. Doch Faye ließ sich trotzdem zu einer Antwort herab, woraufhin Narzissa ebenfalls in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Dracos genervter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand sofort, als er sah, wie seine sonst so strenge Mutter völlig befreit lachte. Es wirkte so liebevoll, dass es Faye warm ums Herz wurde.

Sie lächelte sanft, senkte den Blick und ging zum Abendessen in die Küche.

Die Tage vergingen, die beiden Schüler arbeiteten weiter, forderten sich gegenseitig zu Duellen heraus und studierten neue Zauber.

Draco gelang es alsbald, sein Ousía anzuzapfen, während Faye noch immer im wörtlichen Dunkel tappte.

Sie sah ihm dabei zu, wie er eine helle Kugel aus seinem Inneren vor sich materialisierte, die wie eine große Perle im Sonnenlicht schimmerte. Mit einer geschickten Handbewegung dirigierte er sie auf die befestigten Ziele um den Perimeter, wo sie in einer lauten Explosion zerbarsten. Doch weiter geschah noch nichts, sie richteten keinen Schaden an. Laut Ollivander war dies der nächste Schritt in der Entwicklung- man musste die Macht des Ousía in einen Fokus zwingen.

Der junge Malfoy fand trotzdem einigen Gefallen daran, mit dem Ousía zu experimentierten, zu spielen.

Narzissa ließ sich neben Faye auf den Boden sinken, eine leicht zerrissene Jeans tragend.

„Du stehst immer noch an derselben Stelle?"

„Leider ja. Ich komme einfach nicht durch diesen Schatten hindurch, aber ich will auch endlich diese Dinge können. Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb sich etwas in mir so dagegen sträubt."

„Du hast gesehen, was zu viel Macht- der Wunsch danach- mit Menschen anstellt. Mit Ihm- dessen- Name- Nicht- Genannt- Werden- Darf, du hast Angst davor, so zu werden, wie er."

„Warum hat er diese Furcht dann nicht?"

„Lucius hat seinen Sohn immer dazu erzogen, stets der Beste sein zu wollen, immer mehr Macht anzuhäufen. Er hat es so sehr verinnerlicht, das bestimmte Barrieren bei ihm einfach nicht existieren- nie existiert haben. Seine Erfahrungen mit Riddle und Lucius haben ihn nicht so sehr geschädigt, wie dich. Aber ich weiß, woran mein Sohn unweigerlich scheitern wird- und das ist Verantwortung. Davor fürchtete er sich, so sehr er sich etwas anderes einreden will. Noch sieht er den Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden Komponenten nicht, aber er hat ihn am eigenen Leib erlebt."

„Wir werden das hinbekommen" beruhigte Faye.

„Das weiß ich. Darf ich dir einen Rat geben? Ich bin zwar selbst keine außergewöhnliche Hexe, aber Ängste kenne ich."

Faye nickte, setzte sich in den Schneidersitz, um ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Narzissa richten zu können.

„Lass dich darauf ein, benutze deine Angst und vertraue darauf, dass du dich selbst retten wirst."

„Danke, ich werde das versuchen."

Narzissa lächelte sanft, zog Faye in eine Umarmung und strich ihr durch die Haare. Als sie sich erneut voneinander lösten, sagte die Malfoy:

„Weißt du, ich habe irgendwie immer gehofft, selbst eine Tochter zu haben. Und so merkwürdig das auch klingen mag, weil wir uns erst seit so kurzer Zeit kennen, aber du bist mir genauso wichtig geworden, wie Draco."

„Das bedeutet mir viel, Dankeschön."

„Los, versuch es nochmal mit dem Ousía!" ermutigte Narzissa, sprang flink auf die Füße und zog Faye mit sich hoch.

„Okay, okay" lachte jene, schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Worte der Frau vor sich in die Tat um zu setzen.

Nach wenigen Momenten befand Faye sich erneut in dem Zustand, den sie mit Garrick so lange erarbeitet hatte. Die altbekannte Dunkelheit umfasste sie, nur durchbrochen von dem gedimmten Flimmern des Jobberknoll-Patronus.

Mit einer einzigen gedanklichen Bewegung ließ Faye das Vögelchen verpuffen, der noch immer glimmende Staub segelte auf den ebenen schwarzen Boden und Faye atmete tief durch. Narzissa hatte recht, sie war eine fähige Hexe und durchaus in der Lage, ihre eigenen Fehler zu bereinigen. Sie brauchte keine Angst zu haben, es gab Nichts, was sie befürchten musste.

Absolut nichts.

Der Staub, die Überreste des Jobberknoll, formierten sich unvermutet. Im Hintergrund, wie hinter einem undurchdringlichen seidenen Vorhang, konnte Faye bereits die Umrisse der dunklen Gestalt erkennen, doch die helle Gestalt im Vordergrund war deutlich schneller.

Fayes Konzentration wäre fast gebrochen worden, als das Wesen ohne Vorwarnung explosionsartig eine körperliche Form annahm, die Fayes Vermutung sprengte.

Sie hatte einen kleinen Vogel erwartet, nicht ein riesiges Wesen.

Es schillerte in bronzenen Farbtönen, glorreiche Schattierungen untersetzt mit Gold. Die kleinen Federn bedeckten den gesamten schlangenartigen Körper des Wesens, dessen Schnabel vor den großen Augen direkt vor Fayes Nase schwebte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte die Birdsong zwei kupfern-schimmernde Flügel.

Hätte sie nicht über die letzten Tage hinweg immer wieder ihr altes Schulbuch durchblättert, hätte Faye möglichweise das Wesen nicht erkannt.

Es war ein Occamy.

In seinen hübschen Augen spiegelte sich Fayes eigene Begeisterung wieder, das Wesen neigte den majestätischen Kopf, und Faye nahm dies als Zeichen, sich aus ihrer Meditation zurückzuziehen in die reale Welt.

„Es hat geklappt!" rief sie aus, sprang aus ihrer sitzenden Haltung problemlos auf die Füße und nahm eine siegreiche Pose ein, die Faust in die Luft gereckt.

„Was hast du gesehen?" fragte Mr Ollivander sofort, sich gemeinsam mit Draco und Narzissa vor das junge Mädchen stellend.

„Es war ein Occamy, eindeutig. Riesig!"

„Welche Färbung hat er angenommen?" hakte der Zauberstabmacher nach, ebenfalls euphorisch.

„Bronze" erwiderte Faye und blickte zu Draco hinüber. Er grinste stolz zurück.

Ihr Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, doch Faye ignorierte es.

„Du hast nie erwähnt, dass das Ousía eine andere Gestalt angenommen hat, als dein Patronus" wandte sie sich an den Malfoy, nur geringfügig anklagend. Beide wussten, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte.

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Ich bin nicht sonderlich stolz auf meinen Patronus, aber der Runespoor wäre eindeutig ein besserer Patronus."

„Was hat es mit den Färbungen auf sich?" hakte Faye nach und betrachtete den nachdenklichen Zauberstabmacher.

„Sie sind verbunden mit denjenigen, die in England zum ersten Mal das Ousía praktiziert haben. Die vier Gründer. Unter magischen Theoretikern ist die Vermutung aufgekommen, die metallischen Farben der Wappen seien nicht aus reinem Zufall entstanden, sondern gingen auf das Ousía des jeweiligen Gründers zurück, ebenso wie das Wappentier selbst."

„Macht irgendwo auch Sinn" erwiderte Faye nickend, „Ein Löwe gilt allgemein als Tier des Mutes, weshalb Gryffindor ihn sehen würde. Außerdem erklärt es, weshalb Ravenclaw damals keinen Raben, sondern den Adler gewählt hat."

„Die Färbung stellt also eine Verbindung zu den Gründern her, könnte man sagen?" fasste Draco zusammen und massierte sich mit seiner freien Hand den Nacken.

„Ja" Ollivander lächelte wissend, „Auch wenn man diese Verknüpfung für nicht sonderlich schlüssig befindet."

„Der Runespoor war also nicht Silber" stellte Faye fest, woraufhin Draco den Kopf schüttelte.

„Er war Gold, rein und ohne irgendwelche Anzeichen anderer Metalle. Bedeutet das also, dass ich in meinem inneren gar kein Slytherin bin, das der Hut mich falsch zugeteilt hat?"

„Nein, es bedeutet nur, dass du einen auf Mut basierenden magischen Kern besitzt. Was erklärt, weshalb auch dein Zauberstab so offensichtlich für nicht-schwarzmagische Sprüche geschaffen ist."

„Je mehr ich über diese Sache lerne, desto mehr bin ich von der Art und Weise der Magie verwirrt" gab der Malfoy- Erbe zu.

„Immerhin" beruhigte Faye ihn, „können wir jetzt gemeinsam weiter trainieren. Ich bin sowas von bereit, endlich loszulegen!"

Faye gelang es nach ihrem ersten Durchbruch relativ problemlos, Dracos Level zu erreichen. Narzissa Ratschlag bezüglich Angst hatte einen inneren Schalter in der Birdsong getätigt, welcher sie in ihr altes Lernmuster zurückbrachte. Zugleich fühlte sich Faye wie neu geboren, als wäre eine neue Persönlichkeit gemeinsam mit dem Occamy ans Tageslicht getreten. Sie hatte sich kurz den Artikel von Scamander über die seltsamen Wesen durchgelesen. Scheinbar passten sie sich immer an die Größe des von ihnen angepeilten Raumes an, mal unglaublich groß, mal winzig. Ihre Eier waren aus reinem Silber und er galt als ausgezeichneter Jäger, wenn er sich bedroht fühlte. Faye fokussierte sich erneut auf die Zielscheibe in rund fünfzig Metern Entfernung und ließ ihren eigenen Ball gebündelter Magie darauf zu sausen, wo er mit einer flammenden Explosion auftraf. Es war das Äquivalent zum Incendio, was die jungen Magier seit drei Tagen übten. Faye war bereits bei etwas größeren Explosionen angelangt, deutlich geschickter bei der Kontrolle ihres Ousía als Draco.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso die Flammen bei mir keinen Schaden anrichten" grummelte Draco genervt, „Dabei lasse ich wirklich meine Emotionen frei!"

„Es geht eher um Kontrolle, denke ich. Du musst noch einen Schritt weiter gehen, indem du deine Gefühle akzeptierst und verinnerlichst, anstatt sie zu ignorieren, doch musst du sie gleichzeitig kontrollieren" erläuterte Faye zum wiederholten Male ihren eigenen Gedankengang.

„Das ist immer noch vollkommen widersprüchlich" er raufte sich die regennassen Haare.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal eine Pause machen."

„Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel, Faye."

„Wir arbeiten schon seit zwei Wochen unentwegt daran, ich denke einen Tag können wir uns gönnen."

„Du willst doch nur nicht, dass ich dich überhole" neckte er und Faye verdrehte die Augen, grinste jedoch ehe sie den Malfoy am Arm packte und über den matschigen Boden zum Seiteneingang ihrer gemütlichen Bleibe zerrte. Narzissa stand, unter einem Schutzzauber, über ihren magischen Kräutergarten gebeugt und betrachtete die neuesten Setzlinge mit akribischer Genauigkeit. Ollivander lag ausgestreckt vor dem Kamin, seine Nase in einem der Bücher über Horkruxe vertieft. Seit die Schüler ihr Ousía zumindest teilweise gemeistert hatten, hatte er sich einem neuen Thema zugewandt.

„Dass ihr mir ja nicht auf den Teppich tropft" wies Narzissa noch an und die beiden lachten, warfen die durchnässten Umhänge auf die Garderobe, stiegen aus den dreckigen Gummistiefeln und Faye zückte den Zauberstab. Mit einem simplen Schwung waren die Kleidungsstücke deutlich weniger nass. Zumindest, bis Draco seinen Kopf schüttelte und erneut Wassertröpfchen über Faye verteilte.

Sie lachte nur, stieß ihn sanft in die Seite und beugte sich unter seinem ausgestreckten Arm vorbei in das Wohnzimmer hinein. Erneut ignorierte das wilde Pochen ihres Herzens, als sich ihr Blick erneut mit dem Dracos traf und sie einander angrinsten.

„Was hast du herausgefunden?" fragte Faye nun Ollivander, Draco den Vortritt für das Badezimmer gestattend.

„Nichts, was wir nicht schon wissen. Ich bin neugierig, was Riddle zu einem Horkrux gemacht haben könnte und wie viele er geschaffen hat."

„So wie ich ihn einschätze, wird es nicht einfach ein Kieselstein sein, sondern etwas von historischem Wert" meinte das Mädchen, „Vielleicht mit eindeutiger Verbindung zur magischen Welt."

„Warum denkst du so?" hakte Garrick nach.

„Nun ja. Er wuchs außerhalb auf, nicht erzogen von einer magischen Familie, und verehrte vermutlich alles, was anders war, als die Umgebung, die er kannte. Es sollte seine Zugehörigkeit zu dieser Welt unterstreichen, außerdem hielt er sich für den Erben von Slytherin."

Narzissa hatte diese Tatsache beigesteuert, als sie von dem Vorfall vor fünf Jahren erzählte, bei welchem sie Lucius aufgrund des fast-Todes von Ginny Weasley zur Rede stellte. Er hatte ihr den Hintergrund des Tagebuchs erläutert, wenn auch recht kurz angebunden. Die vier hatten daraufhin deduziert, dass das Tagebuch ein Horkrux gewesen sein könnte- was auch immer damit geschehen sein mochte.

„Also persönlicher Wert und historische Bedeutung?" fasste Ollivander zusammen und zog das Lesezeichen zwischen den Seiten hervor. Es war ein Stück Pergament, auf welches der alte Mann stichwortartig Informationen zu den schwarzmagischen Objekten seiner Recherche auflistete.

„Das schränkt unsere Auswahl in der Tat ziemlich ein" fuhr er fort, „Es gibt nicht viel, was von den Gründern die Zeiten überdauert hat, aber es gibt in der Tat einige magische Artefakte. Jemand, wie Riddle könnte in der Tat sehr daran interessiert sein. Wie ein Drache könnte er sich an dem Wissen ergötzen, dass diese Gegenstände einzig und allein ihm gehören, ihn sogar schützen."

„Welche Artefakte sind das denn?"

„Nun ja, natürlich handelt es sich lediglich um Legenden und Mythen. Wie wahr diese Erzählungen wirklich sind, vermag ich nicht zu sagen."

„Es ist besser als nichts. Es gäbe uns zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt."

„Richtig" Garrick nickte, „Also. Da hätten wir zum einen das Diadem von Ravenclaw, welches dem Träger angeblich unvergleichliche Weisheit schenken sollte. Es ist verschollen, schon seit Jahrhunderten. Es gibt einige Historiker, und auch Verrückte, die der Meinung sind, sie könnten das Diadem ausfindig machen. Oder gar nachbauen…"

„Könnten wir einen von denen nicht besuchen und danach fragen?"

„Es wäre definitiv möglich, aber es wäre äußerst gefährlich und mir sind nicht alle Aufenthaltsorte dieser Leute bekannt. Von einem bin ich mir recht sicher, zu wissen, wo er sich aufhält, aber…"

„Wer?"

„Er nennt sich Xenophilius Lovegood, er gibt eine Zeitschrift heraus. Mit äußerst fragwürdigen Inhalten und Titeln."

„Lovegood? Ich kenne eine Luna Lovegood, sie war damals in der DA. Ein bisschen verrückt, aber sehr nett- ebenfalls Ravenclaw."

„Das ist seine Tochter. Dumbledore hat immer viel auf den Klitterer gegeben, ein guter Bekannter von Xenophilius."

„Wir sollten uns ihn also mal anschauen. Was haben wir noch außer dem Diadem?"

„Nun ja. Da wäre natürlich das Schwert von Gryffindor, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort es schaffen würde, diese legendäre Waffe von ihrem Platz in Hogwarts zu entfernen. Außerdem gehorcht das Schwert nur einem wahren Gryffindor, so besagt es die Legende. Es kommt zu dieser Person in der Stunde der größten Not und würde sich niemals schwarzer Magie aussetzen lassen. Godric Gryffindor hat es nach dem Verrat Salazar Slytherins, der Legende nach, mit zusätzlichen Runen verzaubert, welche das Schwert mit einer Reihe von Zaubern gegen schwarze Magie ausrüsteten."

„Schwerter sind eine tolle Angelegenheit" meinte Faye und stellte sich vor dem inneren Auge die alte Waffe vor, die seit Jahrhunderten im Verlies der Familie ihres Vaters ruhte. Angeblich, so hatte es ihr Großvater erzählt, waren sie von Zauberern getragen worden, um bei Muggeln keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Natürlich waren die unscheinbaren Inschriften in Wahrheit Zauber und Banne, der Stahl magisch gehärtet. Faye hatte das Schwert einmal anfassen dürfen und es hatte vor Magie nur so vibriert.

„In der Tat, fast so machtvoll wie ein Zauberstab. Zurück zu den Artefakten. Hufflepuff war eine ausgezeichnete Magierin und außergewöhnlich im Umgang mit Zaubertränken, alles, was mit Brauen zu tun hatte, war ihr Metier. Sie wird gerne etwas belächelt, aber es war Helga, die letztendlich dafür sorgte, dass Muggelgeborene in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurden. Sie war so sehr auf das Wohl anderer bedacht, dass sie Slytherin eigenhändig aus dem Schloss verbannte. Gryffindor war es zwar, der die ersten aktiven Schritte hin zur Integration unternahm, aber Helga pflanzte die Idee in seinem Kopf. Ruhm war ihr egal."

Faye lächelte nickend. Sie hatte nie die herablassende Art verstanden, mit der einige Mitglieder der anderen Häuser die Hufflepuffs behandelten- die nettesten Schüler in ganz Hogwarts.

„Was ist mit Slytherin selbst?"

„Zuerst muss ich vermutlich ein paar Dinge klar stellen, was Salazar betrifft. Er war ein Fanatiker, soviel ist bekannt, aber er tat es aus verständlichen Beweggründen heraus. Damals war die Hexenverfolgung auf einem Hoch. Jeder, der mit Magie assoziiert wurde, wurde getötet. Die magische Gemeinschaft drohte, zerstört zu werden, und jedes kleine Wörtchen über eine Schule der Zauberei hätte einen Volksaufstand bedeutet, eine Hetzjagd sondergleichen."

„Es war trotzdem nicht richtig, nichtmagische Kinder auszuschließen. Es sind Zauberer und Hexen, die spätestens beim ersten Erscheinen richtiger Magie gestorben wären."

„Ich sage nicht, dass seine Ideologie richtig war. Bei Merlin, er war ein schrecklicher Mensch, der auch vor Mord nicht zurückschreckte. Aber er tat es aus Furcht, letztendlich. Angst und Hass liegen unglaublich nahe beieinander."

„Also hat er vielleicht ein Artefakt erschaffen, das ihn schützen kann- verbergen?"

„Da er aus Hogwarts verschwand, ist nicht wirklich klar, was er getan hat. Die Chronisten sind sich jedoch darin einig, dass das Amulett seiner Familie wichtig genug war, um mit ihm aus der Schule zu verschwinden. Viele andere Dinge musste er zurücklassen, das jedoch nicht."

„Ein Medaillon also. Was weißt du darüber?"

Zum Erstaunen Fayes grinste Ollivander nur und drehte das Pergament herum, welches er noch immer in Händen hielt. Auf der Rückseite waren die Zeichnungen und Runenringe zu sehen, die Regulus vor seinem Tod angefertigt hatte.

„Das ist das Medaillon?"

„Ich bin mir sicher. Die Inschrift um den fehlenden Buchstaben im Zentrum ist zwar in einer Sprache verfasst, die heute kaum jemand mehr versteht, aber als Zauberstabmacher ist es meine Aufgabe, die älteste der ältesten Magie zu verstehen."

„Und was steht dort?"

„Es stimmt mit dem überein, was laut den Herolden und alten Aufzeichnungen als Motto des Hauses Slytherin gilt. Die lateinische Übersetzung lautet „Majestas ambitionibus versutiisque", in Englisch hingegen gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten und alle sind äußerst passend. Beispielsweise…"

„Größe durch Ambition und List" beendete Narzissa den Satz Ollivanders, woraufhin dieser nickte.

„Also sind die Horkruxe definitiv die Artefakte der Gründer und Regulus hat das Medaillon nachgebildet" fasste Faye zusammen, „Bis hin zu dem verschlüsselten Motto von Slytherin."

„Die Frage ist nur, wo ist das Medaillon hingekommen? Es kann schließlich nicht einfach verschwunden sein. Außer er hat es mit sich ins Grab genommen."

„Wir wissen allerdings nicht, wo das gewesen ist."

„Ich kannte Reg" meinte Narzissa unvermutet, „Er wäre auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet gewesen, besonders, wenn er seinen Tod erwartete. Struktur war alles für ihn. Wenn er es nicht geschafft hat, den Horkrux zu vernichten- was ich annehme, da er nie wieder gekommen ist- dann hatte er einen Notfallplan."

„Vielleicht hatte er einen Komplizen?" meinte Faye zögerlich.

„Zu gefährlich. Kein Mensch würde sich freiwillig gegen Riddle erheben, wenn die Aussicht auf Erfolg so gering ist" widersprach Draco, der die Stufen herab kam. Faye erhob sich, um nun das Badezimmer zu benutzen.

Sie wäre fast auf der ersten Stufe ausgerutscht, als Narzissa einen lauten Schrei ausstieß. Sofort hatten die drei anderen Zauberer ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt, doch Narzissa beruhigte sie mit einer schlichten Handbewegung. Ihre eisblauen Augen leuchteten erfreut.

„Ein Mensch vielleicht nicht, aber ein Wesen, was zur Dienerschaft erzogen wurde. Ein Wesen, dass niemals seinen Herrn verraten könnte, dürfte oder wollte."

„Kreacher" flüsterte Faye und Narzissa nickte grinsend.

Mit wild rasenden Gedanken betrat Faye das Badezimmer, an dessen Fliesen das kondensierte Wasser von Dracos Dusche haftete. Lag die Antwort wirklich so nah?

In diesem Moment bereiteten Draco und Garrick alles für die Ankunft des Hauselfen vor, während die Damen des Haushaltes duschten.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, da trat Faye schon durch die Tür- deutlich wärmer als zuvor. Draco lehnte an der Wand neben der Tür und überreichte Faye ihren Zauberstab, der wohl aus ihrem Umhang gefallen sein musste.

„Den solltest du lieber nicht verlieren, solange das mit dem Ousía nicht einwandfrei funktioniert."

Ihre Finger streiften sich für eine Sekunde.

„Du hast recht, vermutlich ist irgendwo ein Loch in einer der Taschen. Ich sollte mir vielleicht auch so einen Halter zulegen wie Narzissa."

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Stufen hinab, Faye trocknete sich die Haare, und ließen sich auf die gemütlichen Möbelstücke sinken. Alle Öffnungen waren verschlossen und sie hatten einen Zauber gesprochen, der Kreacher für kurze Zeit an diesen Ort binden würde. Sie hofften allerdings, dass Narzissa Anwesenheit alleine den Elfen zum Bleiben bewegen könnte.

Die Hexe und Mutter trat durch das Bücherregal und stellte sich zwischen die von Faye und Draco belegten Sessel.

„Kreacher!" rief sie in die angespannte Stille, nur durchbrochen vom gelegentlichen Knistern des Kaminfeuers.

Es knallte ohrenbetäubend und direkt zu Narzissas Füßen erschien eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt in Lumpen, die Faye nur allzu bekannt vorkam.

„Lady Malfoy!" Kreacher verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine Stirn den Teppich streifte. Er schien erfreut und ungläubig gleichermaßen.

„Master Malfoy" fügte er hinzu, als er Draco aus dem Augenwinkel erblickte. Faye beachtete er nicht, so wie sie es von ihm gewöhnt war. Sie war eine reinblütige Hexe, aber seiner Auffassung nach ebenso eine Blutsverräterin wie die Weasleys.

„Kreacher, steh auf. Es freut mich sehr, dich wieder zu sehen!" begrüßte Narzissa, strahlend, aber ernst.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Ms Zissy!" Er richtete sich auf, wenn auch langsam, „Wo ist Master Lucius?"

„Er ist weit weg, Merlin sei Dank. Hör zu, Kreacher. Ich bin auf der Flucht von Lucius, Bellatrix und den anderen."

„Flucht?" echote der Elf ungläubig.

„Es ist wichtig, dass du niemandem auch nur ein Wort erzählst. Weder, dass du uns gesehen hast, noch, wo wir sind. Hast du verstanden?" fragte Narzissa sanft, hinter Faye tretend.

Der Elf nickte, die faltige Stirn in zusätzliche Runzeln gelegt.

„Ich habe eine Frage an dich" begann Draco und Kreacher wandte sich dem jüngsten Malfoy zu, der seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie stützte. Faye erkannte, dass er seine Bedrohlichkeit loswerden wollte. Wie sehr es funktionierte, vermocht sie jedoch nicht zu sagen.

„Eine Frage an Kreacher?"

„Ja, an dich. Und nur du kannst uns weiterhelfen. Wir versuchen herauszufinden, was damals mit meinem Cousin passiert ist. Mit Regulus."

Kreachers Augen wurden noch größer, stetig zwischen Draco und Narzissa hin und her wandernd.

Narzissa ließ sich vor dem alten Hauselfen auf die Knie senken, woraufhin Kreacher einen Schritt zurückwich. Nicht aus Angst, sondern Verwirrung.

„Weißt du, was geschehen ist, Kreacher? Bitte, erzähl es uns. Ich weiß, wie sehr Regulus dich mochte und respektiert hat. Er vertraute dir mehr, als seiner Familie."

Etwas wie Stolz trat in die großen Augen und der Elf richtete sich auf. Er nickte.

„Master Regulus vertraute Kreacher, hat ihm gesagt, er soll es vernichten."

Kreacher schluckte.

„Das Medaillon, das er aus der Höhle genommen hat."

Es schien, als schien eine unsichtbare Kraft Kreacher zum Reden zu bringen, und er erzählte (stetig Narzissa anstarrend) von der Anfrage des Dunklen Lords, schilderte die Geschehnisse in der Höhle und schließlich, wie Regulus damals tatsächlich gestorben war.

Faye wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie es sein musste, von Untoten unter Wasser gezogen zu werden. Voldemort musste damals einen Zauber über die Höhle gelegt haben, weshalb er nicht disapparieren konnte. Ansonsten würde Regulus nun vielleicht selbst hier stehen und es ihnen erzählen.

Narzissa hatte eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und versuchte, mit aller Kraft die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Draco hatte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, drückte sie sanft.

Auch Kreacher schien den Tränen nahe. Ollivander räusperte sich vorsichtig, die Augen des Hauselfen wanderten zu ihm herüber.

„Mr Kreacher" begann Garrick höflich, „Wo befindet sich das Medaillon? Eine solch verantwortungsvolle Persönlichkeit wie du hat es sicherlich äußerst clever versteckt."

Faye lächelte angesichts der weise gewählten Worte. Kreacher schien ihn sofort zu respektieren und ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf das sonst so hasserfüllte Gesicht.

„Kreacher hat es versteckt."

„Es ist noch immer im Grimmauldplatz?" fragte Faye begeistert und Kreacher schüttelte sich, sie erneut keines Blickes würdigen.

„Mundungus Fletcher hat es gefunden, hat es geklaut!"

Faye legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. Es war lange her, seit sie Mundungus gesehen hatte. Sirius Tod hatte ein Loch in den Orden des Phönix' gerissen und es überraschte sie nicht im Mindesten, dass Mundungus das ausnutzte. Er war ein Gauner.

Das Problem war allerdings, dass die vier schon seit zwei Wochen in diesem Haus saßen und zwar einen Patronus hatten verschicken könnten, aber keinerlei Auskunft über den Erfolg der Mission erhalten hatten. Es war schlicht zu gefährlich, weitere Versuche zu unternehmen.

„Wir müssen ihn finden, hast du gehört, Kreacher?" erläuterte Narzissa den Plan, welchen sie zuvor durchgesprochen hatten. Sie beauftragte den Hauselfen damit, Mundungus ausfindig zu machen und her zu bringen.

Kreacher nickte, ein trauriges Lächeln voller Ehrfurcht präsentierend, und verschwand erneut mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall.

 _Langsam kommen wir an das Eingemachte, zumindest bezüglich des Plots._

 _Lass mir gerne Deine Meinung zu den Kapitel als_ _ **Kommentar**_ _da, das hilft immer ungemein. Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, was Du von der Story und den Charakteren hältst._

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	8. Hurricanes & New Perspectives

_Bevor es los geht, ein kurzes Vorwort:_

 _Ich entschuldige mich dafür, recht lange kein Kapitel für diese Fanfiction hochgeladen zu haben. Es gab dieses Kapitel schlicht und ergreifend noch nicht, denn es war eine große Anstrengung, es zu Papier zu bringen. Dennoch bin ich stolz auf das Ergebnis und finde, es ist eines der charakterlich und inhaltlich stärksten und wichtigsten Kapitel, die ich je geschrieben habe._

 _Danke für Eure Geduld und Treue,_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_

Die folgenden Tage waren weitestgehend mit angestrengtem Warten gefüllt. Faye hatte sich gerade nach einer Pause erneut an ihre Ousía Übungen gesetzt, als Draco ihre kurze Meditationsphase unterbrach.

„Ist er gekommen?"

Der Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, noch nicht. Ich wollte mit dir über etwas anderes reden."

Er gesellte sich zu ihr auf die Holzbank, um sie herum prasselte der Regen auf den Schutzzauber und warf verwirrende Muster auf die Umgebung.

„Ich glaube, ich habe herausgefunden, warum meine Zauber so viel schwächer sind. Es ist Angst."

Faye schwieg, wollte ihn ermutigen, sich ihr zu öffnen.

„Das ist schwer, zuzugeben, aber ich wurde mein ganzes Leben erzogen, nie zu versagen. Zweitbester zu sein, war eigentlich keine Option und dass ich jetzt nicht weiter komme, frustriert mich. Es frustriert mich, dass ich möglicherweise durch meine Unfähigkeit für euren Tod verantwortlich sein könnte. Zum ersten Mal geht es nicht nur um mich, sondern um andere Menschen um mich herum- Leute, die mir lieb und teuer sind. Diese…Gefühle, sie sind, was mir Angst macht."

Faye schob ihre Hand in die Dracos, welche auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte. Seine andere Hand hatte sich zu einer wütenden Faust geballt. Der Malfoy blickte überrascht zu ihr auf.

„Du hast mir mal gesagt, ich muss meine Gefühle zulassen, um Herr über sie werden zu können" fuhr Draco fort, ihr noch immer unverwandt in die Augen starrend, „Ich weiß, dass ich dir mal so etwas ähnliches gesagt habe. Aber in Wahrheit habe ich keine Ahnung, wie das wirklich funktioniert. Manchmal verstehe ich mich selbst weniger, als dich oder meine Mutter."

„Das ist vermutlich eine Gesetzmäßig des Universums, denn es geht mir genauso. Als Ravenclaw war immer das Studieren wichtiger als alles andere, aber Wissen ist wie ein Schlüssel und ich wollte alles über mich selbst wissen. Das hat für mich zur Findung meiner selbst geführt. Du brauchst nur diesen Schlüssel, wie hochtrabend und abgehoben das klingen mag."

Dracos Finger trommelten gedankenverloren über Fayes Handrücken, doch keiner der beiden hielt sich lange mit dem Gedanken auf.

„Du tust diese Dinge für dich, Draco. Es gibt niemanden hier, dem du etwas beweisen musst- nirgendwo."

„Das weiß ich, du musst es meinem Unterbewusstsein sagen."

„So ganz spreche ich diese Sprache noch nicht" witzelte Faye und Draco lächelte.

„Machst du Witze über diese ernste Situation?"

Faye zuckte mit den Achseln: „Eine Qualität, die ich für mich entdeckt habe. Wir alle brauchen Positivität in diesem Leben. Warum sollte ich mich verstellen, so tun, als wäre ich jemand anderes, wenn es mir doch nur wehtut? Wir sind alle zu fragil, um uns gegenseitig an der Nase herumzuführen."

„Es klingt merkwürdig, aber man erkennt es. Deine Präsenz ist irgendwie verschoben."

„Der Prozess funktioniert also, das ist gut."

„Mein Schlüssel" echote Draco erneut die Worte seines Gegenübers, zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Gespräches seine Augen von ihren abwendend. Ihre Hand noch immer haltend, stand der Slytherin von der Bank auf und zog Faye mit sich durch den Schutzzauber und in den strömenden Regen.

„Was wird das?" fragte Faye, als sie binnen Sekunden bis auf die Knochen durchnässt wurden. Draco antwortete nicht, sondern zog sie nur weiter.

„Wir werden jetzt herausfinden, wer ich wirklich bin" sagte er schließlich, als sie etwas vom Haus entfernt und nur wenige Meter von der Schutzbarriere angelangt waren, „Und dazu werden wir uns im Wechsel je eine Wahrheit erzählen, etwas, was wir uns nie vor anderen trauen würden. Ich vertraue dir, Faye."

Faye nickte langsam, verstehend, und drückte seine Hand sanft, aber bestätigend: „Ich fange an."

Die Birdsong atmete tief durch, der Regen rann noch immer kalt über ihre Gesicht- es war wie eine Art Erinnerung daran, absolut ehrlich zu sein: „Ich war immer neidisch auf meine beste Freundin Miriam, weil sie eine populäre und magnetisierende Persönlichkeit hat. Oft habe ich sie dafür gehasst- vor allem, weil ich immer Angst hatte, Leute würden mich ohne sie vollkommen ignorieren. Wie ein Schatten zu leben, weil ich mich selbst in einen Schatten gestellt habe, war schmerzhaft und hat mich ganz schön auseinander genommen."

Draco legte einen Arm um sie, wodurch sie ihre Stirn gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Es war Faye, als würde ein schwerer Stein von ihr genommen.

„Ich habe mich am Ende so viel mehr für meine Gedanken gehasst, als Miriam- weil ich mich für einen schrecklichen Menschen hielt. Alleine, die Idee dieser Gedanken widert mich an."

Es herrschte kurzes Schweigen, während diese Aussage in den Wäldern verschwand.

Dann begann Draco zu sprechen und Faye richtete ihre Augen erneut auf ihn, aufmerksam.

„Als wir in der vierten Klasse waren, kurz nachdem diese Frettchen- Angelegenheit passiert ist, kam Blaise zu mir und wir haben geredet. Er hat mir erzählt, dass ich zwar ein Idiot bin, er aber voll hinter mir steht. Er meinte, er würde mir mehr vertrauen, als jeder anderen Person, weil ich ihm durch die jüngste Trennung seiner Mutter und den Tod seines Stiefvaters, den er sehr mochte, geholfen habe. In dem Moment, also…ich hätte ihn fast geküsst. Aber als der Moment vorbei war, war mir plötzlich klar, dass mir die Freundschaft immer wichtiger sein würde. Dass Freundschaft nicht das gleiche ist wie eine romantische Verbindung. Aber manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich hätte es einfach getan- einfach, um zu sehen, was daraus geworden wäre."

Erneut herrschte kurze Stille, in welcher die Worte vom Wind weggetragen wurden, ehe Faye erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Zaubertränke ist mein liebstes Fach, vor allem bewundere und liebe ich die kreative Seite daran- generell, innovative Aspekte der Magie sind die schönsten Facetten. Aber jede Mal, wenn eine neue Idee meinerseits von Snape zerstört wurde, nicht für eine Sekunde ernst genommen und respektiert wurde, hat es mich weiter davon entfernt. Ja, ich bin vielleicht kein Genie, aber gleichzeitig fürchte ich nur wenige Dinge mehr, als verhöhnt und verlacht zu werden für Etwas, das ich mit einer Leidenschaft verfolge und geschaffen habe. Mir geht es nicht um den Ruhm, sondern nur um Respekt."

Der Regen hatte sich in einen kleinen Sturm gesteigert und der erste Blitz durchbrach die dunkle Wolkendecke über ihnen, nur wenige Sekunden später gefolgt von einem grollenden Donner.

„Ich habe Potter jedes Jahr beneidet, um seinen Ruhm, sein Glück, seine Popularität- um die Tatsache, dass er eine Wahl hatte, obwohl ich mich so fühlte, als gäbe es bei mir nur einen Weg. Aber als er letztes Jahr angefangen hat, mit Weaslette auszugehen…ich wollte nur einmal so sein wie er, dass er mich beneidet. Doch als mir klar wurde, dass Potter immer als Gewinner aus einer Konfrontation herauskommen würde- dass ich dazu verdammt war, bis zu meinem Tod die Wünsche eines anderen auszuführen- da habe ich einfach aufgegeben, den Glauben an mich und meine Integrität. Am liebsten wäre ich an dem Tag einfach gestorben, als Potter Sectumsempra auf mich wirkte. Leben hatte jegliche Bedeutung für mich verloren, doch selbst für einen Selbstmord war ich zu feige. Ich war mir selbst peinlich."

Die beiden Teenager zogen einander in eine enge Umarmung, wortlos zu einem Ende der Offenbarung übereinkommend. Faye fühlte sich befreit, aber ausgelaugt zugleich. Als hätte sie gerade einen bergauf Sprint hinter sich gebracht. Ihre Hände klammerten sich in den Umhang auf Dracos Rücken, während seine Arme sich um ihre Hüfte schlangen, unbekümmert auf ihrem Rücken zum Liegen kommend. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, er stützte sich auf sie.

Keiner der beiden konnte sagen, wie lange sie dort so gestanden hatten, und es war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig waren nur sie beide, die sie einander gegenseitig stumm verstanden. Vielleicht kannten sie einander erst wenige Wochen, wirklich kennen, aber dennoch hatte Faye sich selten so geborgen und verstanden gefühlt, wie mit Draco. Lag es an dem Neuanfang, an der blanken Leinwand, die sie für einander gewesen waren, oder war es doch etwas anderes, was ihre Verbindung stärkte. Mit Miriam, mit ihrer besten Freundin, hatte sie stets einen Abstand gewahrt- einen Selbstschutz, eine bessere Version von sich selbst. Diese Unterhaltung mit Draco, die Akzeptanz, ließ sie in Frage stellen, wer sie wirklich war und wer die bessere Faye war. Die Faye in Hogwarts, war sie glücklich gewesen?

Faye konnte dies bestätigen, aber auf eine andere Art, als die Faye von Draco. Hogwarts war ihr eine Bühne gewesen, doch war sie hier hinter die Kulissen getreten- zum ersten Mal seit Jahren. Die Rohheit des Charakters, den sie versteckt hatte, um sich selbst zu spielen, erschien ihr mit einem Mal schöner und liebenswerter als die Unnahbarkeit. Letztere hatte sie aus vielen komplizierten Situationen gerettet, aus dem Keller der Malfoys, doch wollte Faye einen anderen Weg finden.

„Das tat gut" auch Draco klang erleichtert, ein Tonfall, den Faye so von ihm gar nicht wirklich kannte, „Danke, dass du diese Verrücktheit mitgemacht hast. Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest einfach wieder gehen."

„Mich wirst du so schnell nicht mehr los, Draco. Ich bin für dich da. Wir beide brauchten das, denke ich."

Sie sahen einander an und in einer perfekt synchronen Bewegung verfielen sie in lautes Gelächter, verursacht durch die Schönheit der Situation, die neue Ansichtsweise, die jeder nun für sich entdeckt hatte.

„Kinder!" hallte Narzissas Stimme durch das Unwetter, welches die beiden kurzzeitig ausgeblendet hatten, „Ich unterbreche nur ungern, aber kommt ihr bitte rein. Eine Erkältung können wir jetzt ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen!"

„Ja, Mum!" riefen Draco und Faye gleichzeitig und joggten über den matschigen Rasen zum Schutz des Hauses.

„Macht euch ja nicht über mich lustig, ihr zwei" mahnte Narzissa, die Teenager mit einem gespielt strengen Blick bedenkend. Sie gaben ein äußerst ulkiges Bild ab, wie sie im Eingang zu der kleinen Hütte standen und ihre Kleidung an ihnen klebte. Faye fuhr sich durch die Haare, das Gefühl der Freiheit genießend.

„Würden wir niemals wagen" erwiderte Draco, ein wenig schmollend. Faye stieß ihm grinsend in die Rippen, woraufhin er ihr mit seiner Hand unvorsichtig durch die Haare wuschelte. Dass er sich dabei selbst nass spritzte, schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Einen Trockenzauber der Mutter später waren beide jedoch wieder trocken und sie zogen sich in die Küche zurück, um eine heilende heiße Schokolade zuzubereiten. Draco war versucht, ein wenig Whiskey hinzuzufügen, doch Faye schnappte ihm die Flasche aus der Hand. Sie führten einen kleinen Tanz durch, während sie um die goldenen Flüssigkeiten kämpften. Draco gewann und goss sich großzügig ein.

„So ein Angeber" flüsterte Faye deutlich hörbar für alle Anwesenden, doch ließ sie sich dennoch mit Draco auf der Couch nieder. Garrick hatte diese für die Bequemlichkeit des Sessels aufgegeben, was nun voll ausgenutzt wurde.

„Ich habe noch einmal über die Horkruxe nachgedacht" begann Draco, ein Kissen an sich lehnend, wogegen sich Faye kuscheln konnte, „Wir haben ja schon die Gründer-Regalien festgehalten, aber was steht noch zur Möglichkeit- das war so mein Gedankengang."

„Zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen?"

„Nagini, seine Schlange, muss auch ein Horkrux sein- sonst lässt sich seine tiefe Verbundenheit zu diesem Tier nicht wirklich erklären. Klar, er ist ein Parselmund, aber wenn dies der einzige Grund wäre, würde er doch sicherlich mehrere Schlangen halten. Das wäre eine stärkere Demonstration seiner Macht, als nur eine."

„Mh" summte Faye, um ihre Zustimmung über den Rand der großen Tasse hinweg zu bekunden.

„Das klingt sinnvoll. Damit wären wir bei theoretisch fünf- das Tagebuch, das Medaillon, das Diadem, der Gegenstand von Hufflepuff und die Schlange. Aber bei zumindest zweien davon können wir uns der Existenz nicht sicher sein."

„Wären das aber nicht schon genug?" hakte Narzissa nach, einen unangenehmen Schauder nicht unterdrückend.

„Ich habe einen Verdacht, diese Bücher über Magie sind recht spezifisch in mancherlei Hinsicht" führte Ollivander langsam aus, offenbar seine Gedanke sammelnd, „Sie unterstreichen die Zusammenhänge zwischen Intention und jedem einzelnen Aspekt, welcher für schwarze Magie verbunden werden muss. Man darf sich keinen Fehler erlauben, sonst erschafft man etwas völlig anderes. Es kann keine Zufälle geben, alles ist bis ins letzte Detail geplant."

Der Zauberstabmacher entfaltete eines der Pergamente auf dem vollen Couchtisch, auf welchem mit Pfeilen und Symbolen bestimmte Verbindungen erstellt worden waren. Die anderen drei versammelten sich näher darum.

„Was ihr hier seht, sind die verschiedenen Details- die Intention steht in der Mitte. In diesem Falle ist das die Unsterblichkeit, durch Horkruxe."

„Okay, erleuchte uns" forderte Draco auf, die Neugier brannte in seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Langsam, junger Mann" neckte Garrick, folgte jedoch der Aufforderung, „Zum einen müssen die Gegenstände durch eine persönliche Verbindung mit dem Erschaffer verknüpft sein, keine alltäglichen Objekte, sondern etwas, dem derjenige eine große Bedeutung beimisst. Ansonsten kann die Seele dort drin keinen Halt finden und der Horkrux ist praktisch nutzlos."

Garrick tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine zweite Ellipse, die er aufgezeichnet hatte: „Das zweite ist die Anzahl und, nennen wir es Anordnung, der Horkruxe. Je mehr erschaffen werden, desto sicherer, doch ab einer bestimmten Nummer wird die Originalseele instabil und man riskiert einen plötzlichen Tod, oder Verschwinden. Wichtig ist auch, dass die Zahl sieben recht oft erwähnt wird- sie ist daher meiner Meinung nach das, womit wir rechnen müssen. Was die Anordnung betrifft, geht es hierbei um die Reihenfolge und die Wichtigkeit, womit wir auch schon zum dritten Aspekt kommen. Die Opfer müssen eine parallele Wichtigkeit zu dem gewählten Objekt haben, sonst spaltet man einen zu großen Teil der Seele ab und der Behälter ist nicht ausreichend. Ob, und in wie weit, sich Riddle dessen bewusst war, kann ich nicht sagen. Es hat jedoch eine Auswirkung auf die Stärke der Effekte des Horkrux, auf seine Eigenschaften als aktives schwarzmagisches Objekt."

„Das ist alles, was man berücksichtigen muss?" fragte Faye und Ollivander nickte, „Okay, also bleibt die Frage, wie uns das jetzt hilft, die letzten beiden Horkruxe zu finden. Wir wissen leider zu wenig über Riddle selbst, um das Puzzle zu knacken. Vor allem die Familie- Riddle, das ist ein Hohn."

Narzissa lächelte: „Das sähe ihm ähnlich, aber was wissen wir noch über ihn?"

Es herrschte kurzes Schweigen, ehe Faye etwas einfiel: „Er hält sich für den Erben von Slytherin, das war der Punkt des Tagebuches. ‚Feinde des Erben- nehmt euch in Acht!' und all der Unsinn."

„Aber es gibt keine Dokumente, die belegen, dass er wirklich der Erbe ist- nur die Fähigkeiten als Parselmund verbinden ihn mit dem Gründer."

„Irgendwie muss er jedoch an das Medaillon herangekommen sein, das kommt ja nicht einfach so aus dem Nichts! Das heißt irgendwo laufen noch Slytherins Erben herum und Riddle hat sie entweder getötet oder ihnen zumindest das wichtigste Erbstück abgenommen!"

„Wir werden nur keinerlei Indizien für ihre Existenz finden" beruhigte Garrick den Streit zwischen den beiden jungen Erwachsenen hastig. Die Frustration des Raumes war greifbar, „Zumindest nicht, solange ich nicht an die Aufzeichnungen des Ladens komme. Dort wäre so etwas nämlich notiert worden, da mein Vater und Großvater beide sehr vergessliche Leute waren, wenn es um Namen geht."

„Das wäre eine Goldgrube!"

„In der Tat, Faye, aber wir müssen uns gedulden und diese Horkruxe einzeln angehen, sonst versinken wir im Chaos. Zudem sollten wir auch Harry unterrichten, dies ist wichtig für ihn, wenn Albus ihm diese Aufgabe hinterlassen haben sollte."

„Ich frage mich, warum er Potter auf diese Hetzjagd geschickt hat- wenn wir auch nur doppelt so schnell sind wie Potter, dann braucht er sicherlich ein Jahr, um all diese Dinge herauszufinden. Wir hatten viel Glück" überlegte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nur, weil er Voldemort schon einmal besiegt hat?"

Ollivander schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, wie ich Albus kenne- und ich verstehe mich als einen guten Freund dieses alten Wirrkopfes- wird er seine Hintergründe haben. Er ist kein einfacher Mann, Albus."

„Inwiefern?"

„Es ist nicht wirklich in meiner Berechtigung, diese Dinge zu erzählen, aber wir alle stehen auf einer wichtigen Seite."

Doch bevor Garrick seine Geschichte weiter als drei Worte führen konnte, krachte Kreacher in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers und Faye wischte die Unterlagen vom Couchtisch. Vorsicht war noch immer das oberste Gebot.

Der Hauself verneigte sich tief vor Narzissa, Draco und Garrick und ignorierte Faye, wie üblich.

„Kreacher ist zurückgekehrt."

„Wo ist Mundungus?" fragte Narzissa, sichtlich nervös. Dennoch strahlte sie ein unnachahmliches Selbstbewusstsein aus, welches Faye zutiefst beeindruckte.

„Er ist…er ist tot, Herrin!"

Eine Stille herrschte auf diese Ankündigung hin, und eine Hoffnung verschwand aus Faye, als die Worte wirklich in ihrem Bewusstsein ankamen. Die einzige Verbindung, die sie zu dem Medaillon gehabt hatten, war tot. Nutzlos, eine Sackgasse. Ihre Schultern fielen in sich zusammen.

„Weist du, wer ihn ermordet hat?"

„Ein Kommando aus dem Ministerium hat ihn auf Befehl des Ministers gejagt. Kreacher hat die Fahndungszettel gesehen, Herrin, in der Winkelgasse."

„Der Minister persönlich?"

Kreacher nickte Draco zu, die Augen groß und bettelnd um Verzeihung. Doch es war Narzissa, die ihn erneut ansprach: „Danke, Kreacher. Du warst uns eine unglaubliche Hilfe und wir werden die ewig dankbar sein."

„Herrin" er verneigte sich erneut. Faye nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um auf die Schnelle eine Notiz für den Orden zu verfassen, oder zumindest für Harry. Er muss wissen, dass sie ihm beistehen würden.

„Kreacher? Kannst du das hier bitte zu Harry bringen, Harry Potter?"

Der Hauself schwieg. Dann, ganz langsam, nahm er den Zettel entgegen und nickte. Das war die erste Reaktion, die Faye jemals von dem alten Hauselfen erhalten hatte. Sie lächelte.

Mit einem neuerlichen Knall verschwand Kreacher aus dem Wohnzimmer und ließ Nichts zurück außer einer erstaunten Gruppe.

„Für die Evakuierung aus dem Haus sind wir wohl zu spät" meinte Faye noch anschließend, „Aber was auch immer geschehen mag, wir werden definitiv geholfen haben."

Narzissa nickte: „Wir können nur das tun, was in unserer Macht steht. Daher werde ich mich jetzt wieder um meine Tränke kümmern, es wird Zeit. Und ihr solltet an euren Zaubern arbeiten."

Faye und Draco salutierten, während Garrick sich erhob, um seine eigenen Übungen durchzuführen. Die beiden jungen Zauberer bewegten sich erneut in den Regen, doch blieben sie diesmal innerhalb des engeren Schutzzaubers, welcher das Unwetter fernhielt.

„Die Protegos haben wir ja jetzt durch, du bist dran, dir was auszusuchen" Draco verneigte sich ein wenig vor Faye, welche ihre gedankliche Liste von Zaubern abarbeitete.

„Offensive Zauber, sonst sind wir in jedem Duell aufgeschmissen. Die wichtigsten sind Stupor, Everte Statum und vermutliche Immobilus."

„Klingt nach einer guten Auswahl, aber das sollte uns nicht sonderlich viel Zeit kosten. Nur für Kreativität könnten wir noch…"

„Reductio, Levicorpus und Obscuro einbringen."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, als Faye ihn unterbrach, schien jedoch ihrer Auswahl von Zaubern zuzustimmen: „Gut, lass uns mit Stupor beginnen- der größte Fehler ist immer, die Zeit nicht richtig zu bemessen. Er darf nicht zu schwach sein, denn sonst ist der Gegner nur für wenige Sekunden weg. Zu stark, und es gibt ungewollte Nebeneffekte für Zauberer und Gegner."

Mit einer schlichten Bewegung hatte Faye nun eine weiche Fläche hinter ihnen beiden kreiert, sodass sie sich nicht den Kopf anstoßen konnten.

„Du darfst anfangen" meinte Faye zu ihrem Gegenüber und zog einen schlichten Protego hoch, welcher es den beiden erlauben würde, die Stärke des Stupor besser zu regulieren.

Die Übung begann, ein stetiger Wechsel zwischen den beiden Schülern, welche alsbald in die wortlose Variante umstiegen. Die Konzentration war greifbar, die Luft scheinbar schwer mit Anstrengung. Faye schüttelte ihr Handgelenk aus, nachdem Draco ihr nach dem fünfzehnten Stupor Fluch auf die Beine geholfen hatte. Langsam kamen die Nebenwirkungen dieses Zaubers zum Vorschein und sie gönnten sich eine Auszeit. Noch immer prasselte der Regen auf sie herab.

„Wenn das so weiter geht, wird die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur noch wegen Überschwemmung abgesagt."

„Würdest du denn hingehen?"

Faye betrachtete die Schatten der hohen Bäume in der Ferne: „Ich würde gerne, ja. In Zeiten wie diesen bräuchten wir alle etwas Aufmunterung und eine Hochzeit wäre genau das Richtige. Aber es ist ein Risiko, was ich nicht eingehen kann."

„Ich…also ich würde auch mitkommen. Das sollte als zusätzliches Friedensangebot durchgehen."

Faye betrachtete ihn überrascht und konnte ein weiteres Lächeln nicht zurückhalten: „Das wäre schön."

Ihre Hände verschränkten sich miteinander, aus einem Reflex heraus wie es schien, und Faye genoss die Vertrautheit dieser Geste.

„In all den Jahren auf Hogwarts hatte ich nie so jemanden wie dich, diese Freundschaft bedeutet mir viel, Faye."

„Ich würde sie auch um keinen Preis missen wollen. Schau, der Himmel klart auf!" Faye nickte in Richtung des kleinen Spaltes in der Baumreihe, welcher in Richtung des Meeres zeigte. Ein heller blauer Streifen leuchtete durch die graue Gewitterfront. Vereinzelt brachen Wolkenstrahlen durch und erleuchteten die gesättigte Natur um sie herum.

„Das sind die Momente, in denen ich denke, dass die Welt vielleicht doch nicht so am Ende ist" flüsterte Faye, „Alles scheint einfach zusammen zu passen."

Sie konnte sehen, wie Draco ihr aus dem Augenwinkel sein Gesicht zuwandte, ehe er antwortete: „Die Schönheit lässt einen vergessen."

Auch Faye drehte nun ihren Kopf, den Blick in seinen grauen Augen erwidernd. Einst hätte sie diese als kalt beschrieben, doch nun, da die Mauern gefallen waren, erkannte sie die tiefergehenden Schattierungen in ihnen und den Emotionen.

„Vielleicht nicht vergessen, sondern viel mehr verändert es, wie man die Welt betrachtet- die Perspektive verändert es."

Noch immer sahen sie einander unverwandt in die Augen und eine andere Art der Anspannung durchzog Faye, eine Erwartung, welche sie nicht einzuordnen vermochte. Langsam näherten sich die Gesichter der beiden, keiner unterbrach die Stille, als wollten sie einfach nur sehen, wohin dies führen konnte. Als wäre es keine bewusste Entscheidung, sondern schlichter Magnetismus.

Dracos freie Hand strich durch Fayes Haar, hinter ihrem Ohr entlang und fand einen Platz in ihrem Nacken.

Vielleicht war es die Geste, vielleicht aber etwas anderes, doch mit einer ruckhaften Bewegung sprang Faye von der Bank auf- weg von Draco und weg von dem Moment. Für eine Sekunde stand sie nur da, ihre Augen unsicher zwischen dem jungen Malfoy und dem Boden hin und her wandernd, doch dann schritt sie davon in das Haus hinein.

Ihre Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander, überschlugen sich und wurden nur noch zusätzlich verknotet durch irgendwelche anonymen Emotionen. Narzissa, gemütlich vor dem Kamin mit ihren Zaubertränken beschäftigt, blickte erstaunt auf.

„Seid ihr schon fertig?"

Doch Faye antwortete nicht, hatte die Frau nicht einmal richtig registriert.

Sie hatten sich gerade beinah geküsst, einfach so.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, ließ sich Faye auf den Boden sinken, den Rücken gegen das Bett gelehnt. Ihr Kopf fiel in ihre Hand, der Ellenbogen gestützt auf ihr Knie. Was war da eben geschehen? Ein Kurzschluss, ein ‚magischer Moment'? Oder war es viel mehr gewesen.

Faye war verwirrt. Sie hatte Draco als ihren besten Freund verstanden, sie vertraute ihm rückhaltlos, er hatte die Seite an ihr angehört, die sie selbst am abscheulichsten fand. Aber er war geblieben, hatte sie nicht dafür gehasst, sondern es akzeptiert.

Was empfand sie für Draco Malfoy?

Eine Frage, die so einfach zu beantworten sein sollte und doch durch die Geschehnisse nur Sekunden zuvor so komplex geworden war.

Sie war besorgt um ihn, wollte, dass es ihm gut ging- dass er sicher war. Sie fühlte sich bei ihm so geborgen wie nur selten zuvor, wie fast nie.

Machte sie gerade aus einem Billywig ein Erumpent und sie waren wirklich nur für einen Moment miteinander befangen gewesen?

Faye hoffte dies, wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war. Liebe war etwas Schönes, doch war nicht jede tiefgehende Freundschaft das Gleiche wie Liebe. Sie massierte sich ihre Stirn und sprang mit neu gefundener Energie vom Boden auf.

Sie mussten ehrlich zueinander sein, das konnte nicht zwischen ihnen stehen. Faye fand den Weg hinab mit Leichtigkeit, vorbei an einer nachdenklich aussehenden Narzissa und erneut hinaus, wo mittlerweile die Wolken der Sonne Platz machten.

Draco saß noch immer auf der Bank, leicht vorn über gelehnt, und die Augen starr auf das weiche Gras fixiert.

Faye ließ sich erneut neben ihn sinken, einen Moment verstreichen lassend, ehe sie ihm ihre Gedanken mitteilte: „Draco, du bist mir wichtig- wie du selbst gesagt hast, der beste Freund, den ich je hatte. Aber mehr als eine Liebe in Freundschaft… mehr sehe ich nicht."

„Wir waren wohl beide ein wenig weggerissen vom Moment" erwiderte der Malfoy, richtete sich auf und bot ihr erneut seine Hand an.

Faye lächelte, ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen und ging erneut in Position ihm gegenüber. Ein Gefühl der Wärme durchströmte sie.

Der Gedanke daran, etwas falsch verstanden zu haben und Draco nicht gerecht zu werden, verließ sie und ihre Konzentration wandte sich voll und ganz der Aufgabe zu.

Sie wirbelten ihre Zauberstäbe im Tandem, stets in einem fließenden Wechsel aus Protego und Stupor. Schritt für Schritt bauten sie die anderen Zauber ein und die Duelle wurden innerhalb der folgenden Stunden zu einem fließenden, kreativen Wirbel aus Farben und Bewegungen. Sie mochten möglicherweise gleichauf sein, was Können betraf, aber der besondere Kniff kam durch die Kombination.

Faye fühlte sich euphorisch, als sie Draco zum zweiten Mal in Folge geschlagen hatte, der Malfoy nun kopfüber in der Luft hängend. Der Levicorpus hatte ihn in seine schwache linke Flanke getroffen, als er einem ihrer anderen Zauber ausgewichen war. Triumphierend drehte Faye eine Runde um das schmollende Opfer, ehe sie ihn zu Boden sinken ließ.

„Du musst wirklich deinen Protego Totalum stärken, wenn du einen komplexen Zauber wirken willst" meint sie lächelnd, „Du Bewegung dauert zu lange."

„Tja, ich baue halt nicht gerne auf Zweitklässler Magie."

Faye schnaubte: „Lass uns was trinken, dann zeige ich dir, wie du auch anspruchsvolle Zauber besser einbinden kannst."

„In wie vielen Duellen hast du eigentlich gekämpft?"

Faye schloss kurz die Augen, um die Schreie und die Panik des letzten Jahres nicht zu erleben. Sie war nur zum Teil erfolgreich. Der Schmerz um Dumbledores Verlust saß noch zu tief, als dass sie stark sein konnte. Eine Träne rann über ihre Wangen, als sie für einen Moment wieder Teil einer Schülermenge war, die die Zauberstäbe erhob.

Sein stand plötzlich wieder mit Ginny auf den Stufen des großen Treppenhauses, die Zauberstäbe erhoben, als die Todesser kamen.

„Faye, es ist okay" murmelte Draco, ein Taschentuch aus der Luft hervorziehend, ehe er für eine Sekunde unsicher und peinlich berührt vor ihr stand.

Faye wollte einfach nur weg von den Erinnerungen, den Schmerzen, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie wollte nicht, doch sie hörte die panischen Schluchzer der Schüler um sie herum.

Narzissa musste es gehört haben, denn sie trat aus der Tür und eilte sofort zu den beiden Teenagern hinüber. Ihre Arme legten sich um Faye und zogen sie in eine warme Umarmung, eine mütterliche.

„Keine Angst, es geht vorbei" murmelte die geborene Black sanft, ein wenig auf ihren Beinen hin und her wippend. Faye vergrub ihr Gesicht in Narzissas Schulter, versuchte ihren Atem erneut unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Nun war es nicht mehr Dumbledore, sondern Sirius- alles stürzte in Wellen über Faye zusammen. Ihr Herz tat einfach nur weh und jeder logische Gedanke war verschwunden, ersetzt durch den Schmerz und das Gefühl der Leere.

So sehr hatte sie nicht geweint, seit die Beerdigung von statten gegangen war. Obgleich sie wollte, dass es stoppte, war es doch eine unglaubliche Befreiung.

Der Wind von Meer brachte eine frische Brise, die Faye mit neuerlichen tiefen Atemzügen in sich aufnahm.

„Das hatte ich auch- damals als ich so alt war wie ihr und der Krieg losging. Es ist Nichts, wofür man sich schämen muss, im Gegenteil. Wir sind alle nur Menschen, wir sind nicht unzerstörbar. Manchmal, jetzt mehr denn je, brauchen wir eine Auszeit. Kommt, ihr habt seit elf Uhr konstant durchgearbeitet. Trinkt mal einen Tee mit uns, einfach abschalten."

Faye löste sich aus der Umarmung, Narzissa drückte ihre Schulter versichernd, und ging wieder herein. Draco und Faye standen einander nun gegenüber.

„Alles wieder klar?" fragte er, den Kopf ein wenig geneigt.

„Ja" Faye räusperte sich und lachte, „Ja, es ist ein wenig wie die Gewitter- kommen unerwartet, bleiben kurz und richten eine große Verwirrung an, aber verschwinden oftmals sehr schnell wieder."

„Das freut mich."

„Draco, eine Sache noch."

„Ja?" er drehte sich erneut um.

„Es ist doch jetzt Nichts komisch zwischen uns, oder?"

Der Wind rauschte durch die nassen Blätter.

Draco lächelte und streckte erneut seine Hand aus: „Nein."

Faye ergriff seine Hand, ihre Finger verschränkten sich ohne Zögern miteinander.

Was für eine Achterbahnfahrt der heute Tag gewesen war, dachte Faye, als sie sich alle an den Tisch im Esszimmer setzten, um die von Narzissa angeordnete Auszeit zu nehmen.

Sie alle sollten wirklich versuchen, sich unter weniger Druck zu setzen, sonst würden sie am Ende noch zerbrechen.

Die Sonne strahlte durch die Fenster und Faye lächelte in sich hinein. Es mochte zwar Krieg herrschen, aber für den Moment konnte sie nicht anders, als diese Zeit unter Freunden- unter Lieben- in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Sie konnte sich dafür auch nicht hassen, oder sollte es zumindest, denn konstant deprimiert zu sein, weil Vertraute und andere Freunde gestorben waren und sicherlich sterben würden, würde sie am Ende selbst das Leben kosten.

Nein, entschied Faye, sie würde sich freuen, dass sie diese Tage noch erleben durfte. Tat sie es für die Verstorbenen, die sicherlich nie jemandem Schmerzen wünschen würden? Die beide zu den größten Humoristen ihrer Zeit gehört hatten?

Möglicherweise. Aber vor allem tat sie es für sich selbst, in einer Weise, die ganz und gar nicht egoistisch war.

Weil sie es verdiente, glücklich zu sein, solange es die Zeit nur zuließ.

 _Danke fürs Lesen, ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen._

 _Lasst mir gerne jegliche Form der konstruktiven Kritik da, das würde mich sehr freuen (und ist förderlich für die Fanfiction)._

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	9. All is Fair?

Faye schlug ein Rad über den feuchten Rasen, die Balance beim Landen auf den Füßen fast perfekt haltend. Sie blieb jedoch nur für eine Sekunde aufrecht stehen, bevor sie in einem schnellen Rückwärts-Salto die Position erneut wechselte. Mitten in der Drehung apparierte sie jedoch, das eigentliche Ziel dieser eher körperlichen Übung.

Sie und Draco hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass es sinnvoll war, nicht nur in der Magie, sondern auch in Reflexen überlegen zu sein. Der Malfoy meditierte gerade, die Beine überkreuz, der Rücken gerade, nicht weit von Faye entfernt. Er ertastete seine magischen Signaturen, um sein Ousía effizienter zu machen. Faye selbst hatte irgendwann nicht mehr sitzen können und hatte im Gegenzug die praktische Arbeit weitergeführt. In den letzten Tagen, seit Draco und sie begonnen hatten, hatte Faye nicht mehr viel an andere Dinge denken können. Das Konzentrieren auf ein festes Ziel hatte einen neuen Kampfgeist geweckt und die körperlichen Veränderungen nahmen langsam Gestalt an. Es war nicht nur Garrick, der sich veränderte- wenn auch alles nur in äußerst kleinen Schritten. Faye bemerkte jeden Tag einen anderen Muskel an ihrem Körper, der durch ihre Übungen geweckt worden war. Obwohl ihre Beine vom mittäglichen Joggen noch schmerzte, musste sich Faye nur stets nur an das Gefühl purer Ekstase und Euphorie erinnern, welches danach kam, um den Glauben nicht aufzugeben.

Zum Erstaunen der Teenager war es Narzissa gewesen, welche ihnen die Techniken der fast schon akrobatisch anmutenden Bewegungen gezeigt hatte. Als junges Mädchen war sie wohl von ihrer Mutter dazu genötigt worden, ebenso wie zu nachhaltig schädigenden Ballettstunden (ihre eigenen Worte). Allerdings hatte Narzissa an ersterem deutlich mehr Spaß und einen Teil ihrer Freizeit im Manor damit zugebracht, diese Kunst zu pflegen.

Das Apparieren in mitten der Übung hingegen war Fayes Vorschlag gewesen, weshalb sie sich nun rasch fangen musste, ehe sie vom Dach des Häuschens stürzte. Dies war das Ziel gewesen, da es eine zusätzliche Schwierigkeit darstellte. Kurz durchatmend, Draco ansehend, verschnaufte Faye, ehe sie ein Vorwärtssalto durchführte. Doch nur Sekunden bevor sie den Boden berührte, war das Mädchen verschwunden und landete vergleichsweise sanft auf dem Gras neben Draco.

„Fertig für heute?" fragte der Malfoy, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Fürs erste zumindest, vielleicht mache ich später noch eine Einheit, aber jetzt brauche ich erstmal eine Pause."

„Mum wollte dich drin sprechen, du hast sie verpasst."

Faye fuhr sich durch die zurückgeknoteten Haare: „Dann muss ich wohl ein wenig mehr auf meine Wachsamkeit achten."

„Besser wäre es."

Faye öffnete den Mund, um Dracos Verschlossenheit an diesem Tage anzusprechen, entschied sich jedoch in der letzten Sekunde dagegen. Es war sein Leben, seine Entscheidung. Schmerzte es, dass er sich vor ihr verschloss? Mehr, als Faye jemals eingestehen würde. Sie konnte ihn jedoch nicht zwingen, ein Gedanke, den die junge Hexe oftmals wie ein Mantra wiederholte. Es war besonders schlimm, wenn er sich ihr für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu öffnen schien; etwas preisgab, was er eigentlich so nie beabsichtigt hatte. Ein paar Mal seit ihrer Unterredung war dies passiert, obgleich sie einander noch versichert hatten, dass in der Tat Nichts komisch sein sollte.

Es kam Faye so vor, als würde Draco mit etwas in sich- in seinem Gewissen- kämpfen, was er lieber verstecken wollte.

Narzissa wartete im Inneren auf Faye, den Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern drehend während sie einige schnelle Zauber übte, oder eher ihre Technik polierte.

„Du wolltest reden?" fragte Faye vorsichtig dazwischen. Narzissa senkte den Zauberstab elegant und machte eine einladende Bewegung auf die Küchenstühle. Faye, ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, ließ sich auf ihrem Stammplatz nieder, ebenso wie die ältere Frau.

„Irgendetwas ist doch zwischen euch beiden vorgefallen, das erkenne ich sofort."

„Also…ja schon, irgendwie."

„Wenn Gefühle involviert werden, wird es immer haarig. Das ist ganz normal."

„Ich habe aber keine Gefühle für Draco- oder zumindest nicht die Sorte, die du mir unterstellst" erwiderte Faye überzeugt. Wenn sie sich einer Sache sicher war, dann dieser.

„Dann erkläre mir bitte, weshalb ihr seit vorgestern so auf Abstand geht? Es ist kein Verbrechen, sich zu verlieben- es ist im Gegenteil sogar äußerst natürlich."

„Innerhalb weniger Tage?"

Narzissa lächelte: „Es sind äußerst außergewöhnliche Umstände, ihr vertraut einander wie es nur wenige andere Menschen von sich behaupten können. Euer Band ist stärker als ihr denkt und obwohl ihr mit uns nicht darüber redet, so weiß ich doch, dass ihr euch Geheimnisse anvertraut habt, die keiner außer euch kennen kann."

„Woher solltest du das wissen?"

„Ich habe schon viel gesehen, Faye. Von absolutem Hass zu ungebrochener Liebe, und irgendwo finden sich immer Ähnlichkeiten. Zudem kenne ich meinen Sohn, wie er denkt und was er tut. Er ist ein Junge, der schrecklich zerstört und kaputt ist, vor allem emotional. Mit vielen Sachen kann er nicht richtig umgehen, und das ist auch meine Schuld. Aber er versteckt es sehr gut, lässt sehr selten jemanden an sich heran. Das kann sehr frustrierend werden, ich weiß."

Narzissa umschloss Fayes Hand mit ihrer eigenen, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Du musst ihn aus seiner Schale locken, Faye. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst, egal wie aussichtslos es erscheinen mag."

Faye musste sich zunächst räuspern, ehe sie sich zu einer Antwort hindurchringen konnte: „Ich will ihn nicht bedrängen, es ist seine Entscheidung, wann er mir was erzählt. Das frustriert vielleicht, aber so verliere ich ihn wenigstens nicht. Ich muss schließlich auch respektieren, wenn er etwas lieber für sich behält- so erwachsen ist er mittlerweile schon."

„Also gibst du es doch zu."

Faye starrte auf den Tisch: „Ich gebe zu, dass ich mir nichts mehr wünsche, als dass Draco mir vertraut. Was das konkret bedeutet, welche Bezeichnung man dem auch beimessen möchte- das ist Fakt. Fakt ist auch, dass er mich unglaublich glücklich macht durch seine bloße Anwesenheit. Habe ich so schon mal für jemanden empfunden? Nicht, dass ich mich erinnern kann. Aber noch bin ich zu sehr davon verwirrt, um es wirklich zu verstehen."

„Vertrau dir selbst, vertrau euch- ihr schafft das nur gemeinsam. Ihr schafft es nur, wenn ihr offen miteinander redet. Nicht jede Unterhaltung sollte ernst sein, aber ihr habt die Fähigkeit, so offen zueinander zu sein."

„Vielleicht ist der Ernst notwendig, um zu verstehen, was…was wir sind. Verwirrung ist nun wirklich das Letzte, das wir in unserer Zeit gebrauchen können."

Narzissa wandte den Blick für einen Moment von Fayes Augen ab, sah direkt durch die junge Hexe hindurch. Sie schien in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, kehrte dann jedoch in die Realität zurück.

„Verwirrung, ja. Weißt du, ich habe nie viel mit anderen über meine Gefühle reden können- es gab keinen Anlass, aber vielleicht hilft es dir."

Faye setzte sich aufrechter hin, um Narzissa zu suggerieren, dass sie in der Tat ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf die Mutter richtete, welche auch prompt mit ihrer Geschichte begann:

„Als ich mit Lucius verlobt wurde, war ich sehr jung. Ich habe mein Schicksal angenommen, eine großartige Wahl blieb mir auch nicht. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht etwas zurückgelassen und verloren habe. Es gab in Hogwarts diesen… er war Muggelgeborener, ein Hufflepuff. Er war nicht viel größer als ich selbst, hatte dunkelblonde Haare und Augen- du machst dir keine Vorstellungen. Ich erinnere mich an diese Augen, als wäre es gestern gewesen, warm und braun und mit dieser Art, dass sie dich zum Lächeln bringen. Oder zumindest haben sie mich stets zum Lächeln gebracht. Wir waren nicht beste Freunde, hatten schlicht und ergreifend einige Stunden zusammen und ehe ich es realisieren konnte, habe ich mich in ihn verliebt. Damals habe ich es nicht wirklich zugeben wollen, weil ich wusste, dass es viel mehr wehtun wird, wenn ich es offen zugebe. Wir hatten keine Chance, ich war zu feige."

Narzissa wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, die Tränen aus den Winkeln abfangend: „Wir haben spielerisch geflirtet, aber als wir in die Ferien zu unserem letzten Schuljahr gefahren sind, habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Es war mit der härteste Abschied, den ich je erlebt habe und für die nächsten vier Wochen war ich für nicht wirklich viel zu gebrauchen. Es hat sich angefühlt, als würde mir etwas fehlen, um Lachen zu können. Er…er hat mir gefehlt. Dass es mein Herz gebrochen hat, wäre eine glatte Untertreibung, es hat viel mehr mich gebrochen. Aber irgendwann habe ich einfach weitergemacht, habe mir nichts mehr anmerken lassen. Ich glaube, er hat nicht verstanden, warum ich ihn plötzlich nicht mehr beachtet habe, aber ich konnte- nein ich musste ihn schützen. Die Wahrheit hätte uns mehr gekostet, also habe ich eine Lüge erfunden und diese Lüge war, dass ich nichts mehr für ihn fühle. Irgendwann lebst du diese Lüge und glaubst selbst daran, dass es stimmt.

Ich habe gesehen, was es mit ihm angestellt hat. Ich wollte ihm nie wehtun, habe gehofft, dass er mich hasst und dann kommt er eines Tages auf mich zu, dreht nervös seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern und sagt: ‚Ich kann dir nicht böse sein'. Er wollte, dass wir Freunde sind und wieder miteinander reden, aber ich konnte das nicht. Wie sollte ich ihn normal behandeln, wenn ich nichts mehr wollte, als all die Schmerzen verschwinden zu lassen?"

Narzissa richtete den Blick von der Maserung des Tisches zurück auf Faye, welche selbst Tränen hatte zurückhalten müssen: „Mach nie denselben Fehler, Faye. Manche Menschen, manche Gefühle, sind es Wert, dass man ihnen folgt und sie bewahrt wie eine Kiste voll Gold. Kommt die Freude zurück? Ja, man heilt, aber es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als die Frage des „was wäre, wenn?". Ich bereue es, dass ich nicht für ihn da war. Dass er dachte, dass mir jemand anderes wichtiger war, als er. Und warum? Weil ich so viel Angst davor hatte, alles zu verlieren, was Bedeutung hat. Man weiß es nie zu schätzen, wenn man eine besondere Person getroffen hat. Am Ende gewinnt immer die Angst."

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät" erinnerte Faye.

„Oh doch. Er hat geheiratet, ein Mädchen, was ihn hoffentlich glücklich macht und zum Lachen bringt. Irgendwann muss man mit den Folgen leben, das ist die Definition von Leben. Wir machen alle Fehler, manche sind es Wert, andere hätte man niemals begehen dürfen."

„Also… was ist dein Rat?"

„Vertraue deinem Bauchgefühl, manchmal erscheint es einem dumm oder widersinnig, was es vorschlägt. Aber wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Man muss sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen, du musst dich etwas trauen, damit dieses Glück, von dem immer alle reden, anfangen kann mit seiner Arbeit."

Faye nickte, den Hals noch immer ein wenig zugeschnürt. Ihre Hände zitterten in ihren Ärmeln, der Pulli deutlich zu groß.

Die gesellige Vierergruppe hatte sich erneut vor dem Kaminfeuer im Wohnzimmer versammelt, die Augen entweder auf Bücher oder das Flackern der Flammen gerichtet. Es war eine angenehme Stille, eine ungezwungene Atmosphäre, wie sie sie schon oft erlebt hatten im Schutz der Dunkelheit.

Draußen regnete es ausnahmsweise einmal nicht, kein Lüftchen regte sich in der heute deutlich wärmeren Luft. Durch die Fenster über der Treppe fiel das fahle Mondlicht herein und bildete einen Kontrast zum warmen goldenen Schein des Feuers, als würden sich Sonne und Mond treffen. Einem plötzlichen Wunsch folgend, stand Faye vom Sessel auf und zog Draco mit einer Hand vom Boden hoch und durch die Vordertür in die Nacht.

„Bekomme ich noch eine Information, was los ist?" fragte der Malfoy halb verwirrt und halb belustigt. Faye deutete jedoch schlicht wortlos auf den Nachthimmel, das fast schwarz wirkende Blau besprenkelt mit Sternen. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs hatte Faye eine Leiter beschworen, welche mit einem Klappern gegen die Wand des Häuschens fiel, und prompt kletterte die Hexe auch schon die Sprossen hinauf.

Draco folgte, sichtlich skeptisch, ließ sich dann jedoch neben Faye auf einem halbwegs gemütlichen Stück Dach nieder. Fast gleichzeitig sanken ihre Rücken gegen das Moos, die Beine etwas angewinkelt.

Für einige Minuten, vielleicht auch länger, es war schwer zu sagen, schwiegen sie einander nur an, ehe Faye das Wort ergriff. Oder zumindest versuchte sie es, ihr Mund öffnete sich mehrmals, doch kein Wort wollte heraus kommen.

Sie wandte den Blick von den Sternen ab und zur Seite und war ein wenig erstaunt, als sie sah, dass Draco sie bereits anschaute. In seinen Augen erkannte sie eine Mischung aus Erwartung und Nervosität. Faye schluckte.

„Vielleicht… also. Vielleicht war ich ein wenig voreilig, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich nicht mehr in dir sehe als einen guten Freund. Es war nur- ich weiß nicht. Es war sehr überwältigend, ein wenig viel und ich dachte mir, ich sollte mit der sichereren Option gehen."

Draco schwieg.

„Dann ist mir aber klargeworden, mit Hilfe deiner Mutter, dass wir ein Leben zu leben haben- ich will nicht mehr wegrennen vor dem, was mir Angst gemacht hat, sondern ich will einfach sehen, was passiert."

„Du kommst mir wie eine sehr vernünftige Person vor, aber das ist nicht die beste Entscheidung, die du jemals getroffen hast."

„Soll das heißen, dass du nicht… dass du nicht so für mich empfindest?" Faye setzte sich auf ihre Finger, um deren Zittern zu verstecken.


End file.
